School Boy
by hazelheart93
Summary: Elena dances with Kol at the ball, he promises her that they will meet soon. Elena never thought that he had meant monday morning on her way to history class. Rated M for Chapter 55 and after.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, some of you wanted me to write a multichaptered Kolena fic, so here it is. The story starts, of course, with the ball. There will be none of the I-am-back-to-kill-my-children-part from Esther. She came back to make sure her family was reunited, yeah doesn't make any sense, balance of nature crap.. but the whole killing originals plot just doesn't fit in. Anyway.. read it, review, favorie and follow it.. so I can fall asleep with a big grin on my face.. **

**And the title is probably already giving away my plot twist in the second chapter, yes Kol will do the Stefan move / or the Rebekah move.. anyway, he'll be the newest addition in Alaric's history class ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Elena Gilbert?" A young man with dark brown hair and eyes asked. He was smirking down at her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you in the last twelve hours."

She smiled politely at him, he looked like a younger version of Elijah, so Elena already knew that he was one of the remaining originals.

"The pleasure is mine. Are you Finn or Kol?" She asked cautiously.

"Kol." He smirked and a light tinkled in his dark eyes. "Would you do me the honor and dance with me?" He asked flirtatiously and offered Elena his hand.

Well she couldn't exactly turn down an Original, could she. So Elena put on her sweetest smile and placed her hand inside his. Kol lead them to the dance floor and placed them in the far end, near the wall, where Elena saw that Damon was holding Rebekah's hand. She felt a twinge of jealousy and looked away quickly, she was in love with Stefan and just because he didn't love her anymore, she couldn't just run to his older brother for comfort. She knew it had been wrong to kiss him and she felt guilty. She heard Kol laugh.

"Right. I've heard that." He grinned at her.

"Heard what?" She asked suspiciously. Was Klaus really talking about her love life with his siblings?

"You and the Salvatore brothers. Now tell me which one of them is currently dancing with my sister? Your boyfriend or his brother?" He asked amused.

"It's Damon." She replied simply, not meeting his gaze.

"Ah, the big bad brother. I honestly see no reason for you to be jealous. You could do much, _much_ better." He whispered and a shiver ran down her back. Was he flirting with her?

The music started an he placed his hand on Elena's lower back. They started dancing, well he was dancing; her feet barely touched the ground. Kol looked down at her and leaned closer.

As much as she tried to suppress it, Elena felt another shiver going through her body as his lips touched her ear. "So, will you tell me why my little sister hates you so much?" She could feel him smirking.

"I daggered her before homecoming." She replied and tried to sound indifferent, although her voice came out a little startled.

He laughed into her ear, so that goosebumps spread across her arms and her back. Why was she reacting like that? "Don't worry, she won't harm you."

The music stopped and the other pairs started to go back to the main room. But Kol tightened his grip around her waist.

"Really?" She said sarcastically. "Last I checked, she tried to kill me last night."

"Oh come on. She was angry." His eyes grew darker. "I can understand that." His lips were almost touching hers, but she couldn't move from his iron grip. "You know, I like you." He whispered seductively.

Then he sighed and rolled his eyes. Cocking his head to the side he spoke, "Hello boys."

Elena looked up and saw Stefan and Damon standing on either side of her.

"Come to rescue your damsel in distress?" He smirked without taking his eyes off of her.

"Let her go." Damon snarled.

"Or what?" Kol tightened his grip around Elena and she winced.

Stefan growled dangerously, "Let her go."

"I don't think so. Besides we were just talking, right darling?"

"Enough."

It was Elijah. She sighed and Kol loosened his grip around her waist instantly and turned to look at his older brother.

"Come to join the party, brother?" He asked with a big grin.

"Kol." He growled impatiently, which was really unusual for Elijah.

"Alright, alright." He sighed playfully and held his hands up in surrender. "You guys are all cock blocker."

Stefan and Damon both took a step towards him, but Elena grabbed their arms. "Don't."

Kol bursted out laughing. "Oh, please do!"

"Elijah, please." Elena pleaded.

"Kol, if you don't leave now.." Elijah's voice was low and cold.

"Alright, alright." He took three steps back. "See you soon, love." He smirked and then he was gone.

"I am sorry for his behavior." Elijah said looking at Elena and followed his younger brother.

After that Damon vanished. Stefan dragged her out and they left the ball. She didn't protest, because Elena knew that it was not a good idea to argue with him. Stefan escorted her up to her front door and vanished too without a single word.

* * *

**So, how was it? At first this chapter was a little different, but I figured that I should start with a 'light' convo and the Salvatore boys getting all protective. And yes, Kol still tries to kill Matt and Damon still snaps his neck.. But meanwhile Elena is at home writing into her journal..**

**xo hazel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here is the second chapter. Enjoy and review, favorite, follow. Your reactions motivate me and then I want to write all day long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

When the alarm went off, Elena groaned into her pillow. It was 6:45 and she had to get ready for school. She hated mondays. Eventually she got out of her bed and after half an hour she was ready to face the first school day of the week.

It was quiet in the house, so Elena assumed that Ric had stayed at his own apartment last night. Since Jeremy had left for Denver, Elena felt lonelier than ever before. Life without Jeremy was cruel, but she knew it was for the best.

She poured some fresh coffee into her tumbler and left the house sipping from it. It was a beautiful day and she walked slowly up to her car to catch as much from the sun as possible before sitting in a class room all day.

When she reached the school, the parking lot was already crowded and she quickly spotted Caroline and Bonnie. She had wanted to ask Caroline about the ball, Elena had seen her dance with Klaus and she was worried.

"Morning." She greeted them.

"Hey." Caroline beamed at her and Bonnie muttered some words before they took off for their first class – history with Alaric. School was getting really awkward by now, every one knew that Alaric was practically living with Elena and the news of Stefan's and Elena's break up was still a hot topic. She was well aware of all the girls gossiping about her love life, it was unnerving.

Elena needed to use the bathroom, but they were already late, so Bonnie and Caroline left her alone. When Elena was done, she hurried along the empty hall to get to class.

"Fancy meeting you here, love."

Elena stopped dead in her tracks. Oh, no. She turned around and faced the guy, who had spoken. "Kol, what are you doing here?"

He approached her and smirked. "What do you mean? I am going to school, Bekah talked me into it." Elena sighed. "You don't seem to be thrilled by it." Kol remarked, but Elena turned around to get to class.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked, following her.

"To class." Elena said shortly. She really didn't wanted to be alone with him, not after what he had done at the ball. Caroline had told her that he tried to crush Matt's hand and Damon stopped him by snapping his neck.

"And which one would that be, darling?" He asked sweetly, still following her.

"History."

"What a coincidence, I have history, too." She could practically see his wide smirk, but she chose to ignore him. When they finally reached the class room, every one looked up and watched them walk in.

Stefan's eyes darkened, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt looked worried or scared, while Rebekah looked livid. Alaric frowned at Elena, but she just sat down and gave him a meaningful look. it was almost deja vu like, first Rebekah, now Kol.

"And who are you?" Alaric asked Kol.

"I am Kol Mikaelson. I am the new student." He said and handed Alaric a sheet of paper before taking the empty seat behind Elena.

The next hour, Alaric talked about the Wold War Two, but Elena was not listening. After sitting down, she had immediately received a little piece of paper from Caroline:_ 'What is he doing here?'_

Elena had sighed and replied: _'Don't know. He said, Rebekah talked him into it.'_

Caroline shot him a skeptical look and wrote frantically. Then Elena took the note from her. Alaric watched them, but didn't say anything.

_'Rebekah doesn't seem very happy about him being here..'_

Elena shrugged and gave the paper over to Bonnie, who was waiting in anticipation.

When the bell finally rang, everyone left, except from Elena and her friends. It took almost five minutes for the class room to be empty.

"Ok, what is he doing here?" Alaric asked when Dana was finally out.

To their surprise Stefan was the one who answered. "It's because of Elena, it has to be." When Elena frowned at him, he sighed. "You know what he said at the ball, Elena. We have to be careful."

"What happened at the ball?" Alaric asked frowning at Stefan. All of them were still having a hard time trusting Stefan after all that he had done since he left with Klaus.

"He danced with her." Caroline replied as if she was recalling the memory.

Stefan laughed. "Yeah, and he flirted with her."

Matt and Bonnie looked shocked. "What?"

Elena blushed. "Look, it was not that big of a deal. I think he just wanted to piss you and Damon off, Klaus obviously told him about us."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, he is an original and he tried to kill Matt." Stefan said firmly.

"Yeah and a few weeks before you couldn't care less about our wellbeing." Bonnie muttered.

Stefan ignored her and looked at Elena. "Just be careful. For all we know, he could plan on killing you to get back at Klaus. Or Damon, he snapped his neck after all."

Elena nodded. She didn't need to hear this from Stefan, she already knew it. "I know, I am fairly experienced when it comes to bad vampires that want to use me to get back at their enemy." She said sarcastically and smirked at him. He couldn't just walk back in here and act like a concerned friend, after he tried to turn her himself not long ago.

Stefan sighed and took off. Caroline looked worried. "He is right, you know. He was staring at you the entire time. It was creepy."

Matt scoffed. "What is it that all the vampires are after you, Elena?" He asked playfully, obviously trying to lighten the mood of his friends.

"Whatever. I am late for calculus." Elena muttered, not really appreciating Matt's humor. She gathered her things quickly.

"Wait, I am coming." Matt muttered and they left the others.

* * *

**What do you think? First I wanted to write the whole day in one chapter, but then I had almost 10,000 words and that was a little extreme for the second chapter.. Well, here is a part of it. If you like it I will keep writing and updating :)**

**don't forget to review, favorite and follow. The more I get, the faster I write.**

**xo hazel**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or else Kol wouldn't go look out for Jeremy, he would have been in high school, too! I think it would have been hilarious, imagine: the teacher is a vampire hunter (rip Ric, I miss you already.) and Stefan, Caroline, Rebekah, Kol and Tyler are in his class.. plus a doppelganger and a very judgmental witch. XD**

**Anyway. Read, review, fav and follow it. :)**

* * *

Much to Elena dislike, Kol walked into the classroom just before Mr. Gorge, their calculus teacher could start to collect the homework. After that he seemed to be too distracted by Kol's presence. Elena was relieved since she had totally forgotten about that homework.

It was hard to keep up in school if you were constantly threatened by the strongest deathliest creature on earth. The only class Elena wasn't totally failing was history and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was spending all of her time with people, who were at least hundred fifty years old.

Kol had taken the seat next to Elena. It was Tyler's seat but he was currently on some deserted mountain to break his sire bond. Matt was sitting on Elena's other side and was eyeing Kol suspiciously. While Kol was mostly ignoring them, but every time Elena looked at him from the corner of her eyes, she saw a small smirk spreading across his face.

Elena decided that it would be best just to ignore him and turned her attention back to the problem Mr. Gorge was discussing. It was hard to concentrate on some stupid math problem when she could feel a set of eyes on her the whole time. Matt was looking at her, as if he waited for Kol to grab her and Kol just smirked.

He seemed totally relaxed, while Matt was tense, it looked like he was ready to jump up and defend Elena every second. Like he could really do any damage to an original, but she knew that Kol had crushed Matt's hand at the ball so she couldn't really blame him for being protective. It was all the more reason to be careful. Kol was an original after all, she couldn't just ignore it.

When calculus was finally over, Matt and Elena quickly got out of the room and they met Caroline and Bonnie outside. Matt told them about Kol and how he was constantly looking at Elena, she cut him off and said that he was probably just enjoying making Matt uncomfortable. Stefan came a little later and with a forced smile on his face.

"What have you been up to?" Caroline frowned at him.

Stefan sighed. "I talked to Rebekah. She told me that Kol was bored from hanging around with his older brothers so he took a page from Rebekah's book and decided to go through the whole senior year experience. And she told me that Elijah and he had an argument but she didn't know why."

At those words he looked at Elena and she frowned at him. "What?" She snapped. They were getting on her nerves.

"Well, we know that Elijah cares about your safety, Damon thinks he was warning Kol to stay away from you."

"Damon?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"I just called him." He shrugged and looked at his phone. "Come on, we are almost late."

Elena waved her friends goodbye and together with Stefan they took off to their next class, french. On their way she tried to convince herself that Kol wouldn't be there.

Her hopes were destroyed when Kol walked in with a laughing Rebekah on his tails. They sat down right in front of Elena and Stefan, who tensed immediately. Here we go again, she thought. If she thought Matt's reaction had been bad, than she had been colossally wrong. Stefan didn't take his eyes off of Kol, not even for a split second and his entire body was on edge, his fist balled together, so that his knuckles were white.

After twenty minutes she ripped off a sheet of paper from her note book, wrote _'Relax!'_ on it and tossed it over to Stefan's desk. After he read it, he actually seemed to relax a little but he still didn't stop staring threateningly at Kol's back.

This was the third class today in which Elena hadn't listened to one single word that the teacher was saying. If she continued like that, she wouldn't pass her finals, thus no graduation. She frowned and pulled her phone out of her back. There was a text from Caroline.

_'H r u doin? no other classes w/ Kol yet. U?'_

Elena quickly typed the reply. _'every single one -.-'_

_'Damn!'_ Caroline replied and Elena tried to suppress a bitter laugh. She managed to bit back her laughter but a sound similar to a low grunt escaped her throat, which made Stefan, Kol and Rebekah look at her.

She ignored the originals and gave Stefan a reassuring smile and showed him Caroline's text. He simply nodded and returned to staring at Kol. At the end of the class Mrs. Davis reminded them of the essay that was due on friday and Elena sighed deeply. Another piece of work, that had yet to be done.

* * *

**I know, there is not much going on here, but it would be very OOC if the gang would just sit back and shrug at Kol's appearance. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I love writing it. I already have most of the story mapped out and there will be a lot of chapters to come and a lot of Kolena.. ;)**

**xo hazel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are, Chapter 4! Elena is still stuck in the never ending monday. ;)**

**At least this time she can talk with our favorite blonde vampire (no, it's not Rebekah ;))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Stefan insisted on walking Elena to her next class, literature. It was Elena's favorite one, so this time she could really follow what Mrs. Johnson was saying without being distracted by Kol. This was the first class, that Elena was without any of her friends and she didn't want Kol to talk to her.

Mrs. Johnson told them about a great project that they would be working on for the rest of the semester, but she would explain the specifics tomorrow and Elena was really curious about it. When the class was over, she wanted to hurry to meet with Caroline for Study Hall.

"Finally, you're alone." Elena sighed as she realized that it was Kol.

"Unfortunately not." She spat and took her bag. She walked around him and heard him laugh.

"Oh come on, darling. I don't know anyone here. Do you want me to spend the break all alone?" He pouted.

"Why don't you compel yourself a friend?" She smiled bittersweetly at him and left a smirking Kol behind.

Elena called Caroline and asked her, where she was. They met by the lockers and Bonnie joined them a little later. "So, was he there?" Bonnie asked.

Elena nodded and both of her best friends sighed. Just as Caroline wanted to say something, probably find a logical explanation that it was just a coincidence, an angry looking Stefan pressed a sheet of paper at Elena's hand.

Elena frowned and started reading.

* * *

_Schedule for Student: Kol Mikaelson_

_1. Period : World History_

_2. Period : AP Calculus_

_3. Period : French_

_4. Period : AP English Literature_

_5. Period : Study Hall_

_6. Period : Creative Writing_

* * *

"Oh, my god." She breathed.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked and Stefan scoffed, "It's Kol's schedule or should I say Elena's."

"Crap." Caroline muttered looking alarmed.

Elena still looked at her, no Kol's schedule and tried to hide the fear that was creeping up inside of her. It had been enough that one original was controlling her life. But now here she was, somehow she had managed to be the in the focus of another original with stalker tendencies. She felt like she had no privacy anymore, every part of her life was dominated by this damned family.

"Elena, sweety?" She heard Caroline's soft voice and snapped out of her dark thoughts. "Hm?"

"You're going to be fine. We won't let him hurt you." She said.

"Besides there are only two classes that you have alone with him, so don't worry." Bonnie added in a confident voice. Elena nodded at them, but didn't really process their words.

"Come on, let's go." Caroline's arm slipped into Elena's and they left to sit in their usual table in the library.

"Excuse me, ladies. Do you mind if I join you?"

Elena groaned and Caroline used her best mean girl voice to reply. "Actually, yes, we would very much mind it. Why don't you go over there." She pointed at the far end. "And try not to eavesdrop on our conversation. Or don't even look our way."

Kol just smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Now I understand what my brother sees in you. You're feisty. We all love a challenge, don't we." He winked at Elena, who rolled her eyes. She was so fed up with the arrogance of vampires. Caroline opened her mouth to give a witty response but nothing came out, so she closed it again and snorted. Kol just laughed and walked over to the table that Caroline had pointed at.

"Gosh, he's so damn arrogant." Caroline muttered. "Compared to him, you could call Damon modest."

Elena laughed. "I think, that's a little bit too much, Care. Even compared to the huge egos of the originals, Damon is hardly anywhere near modest." She thought about all the times Damon tried to convince her that _she_ desired him and she was just scared to admit it. No, it didn't matter to whom you compared him, he would never be the modest one.

Caroline shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right, but that guy is bad news. He tried to kill Matt."

Elena nodded, but then she frowned. "Do you know why he did it?"

Caroline seemed confused. "He's a vampire, he doesn't need a reason to hurt people."

Elena laughed at the hypocrisy in her words but didn't say anything. Caroline was nothing like the others, yes when she first turned she killed someone, but now she was able to control the urges better than Stefan. Elena was proud of her, she had never thought that Caroline had so much strength in her.

"Yeah, you're right. He is Klaus' and Rebekah's brother." Elena muttered.

Caroline smiled at her. "What?" Elena asked.

"It's so funny how you leave Elijah out, every time." She just said.

Elena took a deep breath. "Well, Elijah is nothing like them. He is good."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "He betrayed you. He promised to kill Klaus, but he saved him. If he was really good, then Klaus would be dead for months now."

Elena shook her head. "No. It's not that easy. He wanted revenge on Klaus because he thought the rest of his family was gone for good. But when Klaus told him that they were safe and that he would return them to Elijah, he couldn't just kill the only person that knew where they were. I understand him and I would have done the exact same thing, if the roles were reversed. You would, too. There is nothing more important than family."

Caroline looked taken a back from Elena's speech. "Yeah, I know that. But he is still an original. Just because he is noble and loves his family, doesn't mean you have to trust him unconditionally."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Elena said shaking her head. "I would much rather talk about you dancing with Klaus."

Caroline blushed and looked down at her book. "So?" Elena asked curiously. She had wanted to ask her that since this morning. "What's the deal with you and him?"

"There is no deal, ok?!" Caroline burst out. "He sent me an invitation and the dress, we danced, he showed me his own paintings and I accused him of being an ass for siring hybrids. That's all. There is nothing going on between him and me. There can't be. He is the bad guy, the one who is tormenting every single one of us, especially my boyfriend and my best friend."

Elena smiled warmly at her. "Hey, calm down." And Caroline took a deep breath. She reached into her back and handed Elena a small piece of yellowish paper. There was a drawing of Caroline's face and a horse. It looked really beautiful. But then Elena saw a writing on the corner. _'Thank you for your honesty, Klaus'_

"Wow, that's.." Elena started. "Creepy." Caroline ended the sentence for her and put the drawing back into her bag.

"Don't worry about it, Care." Elena said calmly. "Anyway, I have to do the calculus homework that was due today."

Caroline laughed and they both got to work.

* * *

**Next Chapter, 6. Period : Creative Writing.. do you think that one of Elena's friends will be there? Or will Kol finally get his chance to talk to her alone?**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**** You know, you want to ;) (btw how hot is Joseph Morgan's 'Don't miss it' in the _thank you facebook fans_ video!? I CAN'T STOP WATCHING IT, gotta love JoMo!)**

**If you have any ideas that you would like to see in this story, feel free to share them. I know, I have at least a thousand.**

**Kolena is such a great pairing, I love the possibilities. :)**

**xo hazel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am really excited about this chapter. Finally some Kolena _bonding (or something like that ;))_**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Vampire Diaries. Only the story and the characters, that I made up !**

**Anyway, read, review, favorite, follow and most importantly ENJOY it !**

* * *

When it was time for their next class, Elena and Caroline said their goodbye's and they agreed on meeting at the grill after school. With that Elena made her way to creative writing and sat down next to Jake. He was a friend of Matt's, so they went on a few double dates back when Elena and Matt were still together.

"Hey, Elena." Jake greeted her, he seemed happy to see her but he was also surprised. Since the death of her parents, Elena had usually kept to her friends. She didn't even know, when she had last talked to him.

"Hi, Jake. How are you doing?" Elena asked, trying to sound cheerful.

He grinned warmly at her. "Well, apart from school everything's fine. Amy and I are still dating and planning on leaving together after graduation."

"Wow, that's great. Do you know, where you will be going?" Elena asked curiously. It had been too long since she had talked with someone, who didn't know anything about vampires, witches and everything else. It felt good.

"We applied on the same colleges and hopefully we'll get into the same." He said and Elena smiled brightly at him. "I hope so, too."

That's when she realized that Kol was standing behind her. She straightened up and wanted to tell him to go away, but he leaned down to Jake and spoke lowly. "You will get up and sit on another table."

Jake repeated Kol's words mechanically and got up. Elena watched the scene with a horrified expression. He just compelled someone. The someone, she was having a conversation with. She felt the anger boiling inside of her, but kept her mouth shut as Kol sat down next to her.

"Hey, darling." He whispered and gave her the look that was labeled as _the-Damon-look_ in her mind. She sighed. "Was that really necessary to compel him?"

"No." He said and grinned, obviously satisfied by the fact that she was speaking with him. "But it's more fun." He leaned closer and she saw his pupils dilate.

"I am drinking vervain, it's not going to work." She said coldly.

"I know." He whispered. "I just wanted to look into your beautiful eyes."

Elena blushed but didn't know what to say. Great, he was just a stronger version of the old Damon, she thought bitterly. But when he looked at her like that, it didn't made her feel uncomfortable, it was more that she felt nervous. His dark brown eyes seemed to look into her very soul. Elena tried to shake off the thoughts and was relieved when Mr. Micks came into the room and silenced it with his bag smashing against the table.

"Hello kids." He pressed. "Today, I want you to write something, anything. I don't care if it's a poem, a short story or anything else." He said and rummaged through his bag. "By the end of the period, you'll hand it to me. And I need you to be quiet."

It was unusual for Mr. Micks to be so cold. Usually he was cheerful and loved to discuss openly with the class. He placed a huge pile of paper on the desk. "I need to grade these and it has to be done by the end of this period, so if you don't want to stay another hour for detention, I advise you to be quiet and write at least a page."

The room was filled by notebooks being opened and Elena distanced herself from Kol. She had the feeling, that he would try to talk to her and she really wasn't in the mood to stay for detention and she was confused by the way her body seemed to react to him.

She thought for a while, before she started writing. Of course she wrote about the supernatural. The only good thing about living in between vampires is that you always have a good story up your sleeve.

She decided to write a short story about a creature of the night and it's struggle with the urge to kill. She basically was writing about Stefan's life and somehow it made her incredibly sad. Even though she had never felt the pain that they must be going through, just thinking about it hurt enough.

Elena was one of the first students, who finished their paper and left. Of course Kol got up, when she did. They walked down the hall and it was really awkward.

"I've read your paper." Kol said finally, just before they left the building.

"So?" Elena asked. Kol shrugged. "It was good. I mean, I couldn't have put it better. It's like you know how it is to feel.. it." He said. For the first time he didn't sound like a cocky guy, instead he sounded insecure and like a guy, who had been through too many horrible things. Elena realized that that was exactly what happened to him. She was about to comfort him, when he turned his smirk back on. "Did you think about your boyfriend?" He mocked her.

Elena grunted. "What did you write? How to be a first class jackass 101."

Kol laughed. "Nope." He popped the 'p' and his expression was serious in the next second. "I wrote a poem about the deaths in the Thirty Years War." He said matter of fact and Elena stopped dead. "Oh."

Kol smirked at her. "I was there, you know. It was quite horrible actually. All those half dead men. It was of course great for vampires. You could kill an entire village and no one suspected anything."

Elena looked at him in disgust and started to walk faster. "That was exactly what I wanted to hear before I ate something."

"Where are you eating, love? I would like to join you." He said, keeping up with her easily.

"Sorry, I am meeting my friends." She said and came to a stop in front of her car.

He shrugged. "Fine. Then I'll just wait for some of our class mates to finish their paper and have a bite _with _them."

Elena gasped. "Seriously?" She looked at him and was met with a cold face. She backed away without even thinking about it. He closed the distance between them and Elena couldn't tear her eyes away from his. They were almost black and looked murderous. She gulped and he smirked widely.

"So. Where are we eating?" He asked cheerfully.

"Good to know." She muttered. He cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"That mood swings are apparently in your genes. All of your siblings are like that. But I have to admit, Klaus does it better than any of you." She blurted out.

Kol laughed loudly at this. "Is that so?" He seemed really amused and Elena sighed. "Look at yourself. A few seconds ago you threatened someone and now your laughing like you're having the time of your life. It's creepy."

"But I am having the time of my life." He whispered and there was something in his eyes that made Elena shiver. He sounded like he did while they danced together. Elena tried to push the memory aside but failed. She felt herself blush and turned to unlock her car.

"Whatever." She said opening her door. "I am going to the grill. But my friends will come, too."

"Doesn't matter, sweetheart. As long as I get to spend time with you." He said and got into the passenger seat.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**Is it too early for Elena to feel compassionate, or is it simply in her nature to pity all 'monsters' ?**

**BTW, I just watched the First Look on Season 4 ! OMG! Elena's Am I dead? No!, She is in the cage, Stefan's noo, Caroline taking off her shirt in front of Tyler-Klaus. OMG! And are the two blondes in the car, Caroline and Rebekah? And of course Bonnie let her own mother become a vampire, but wants to risk her own life for Elena's. CAN'T WAIT TIL Oct 11th.**

**xo hazel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I just tell you how happy I am with all the reactions I got from all of you! THANK YOU, every single one of you. Please don't stop giving me feedback, it is fueling my writing !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, the only thing I own is my imagination and my love for this awesome characters !**

* * *

They didn't spoke on the drive to the grill, Kol just looked totally happy and it made Elena relax subconsciously. She knew that Damon would be in the grill, waiting for her. So she would only spend a little amount of time in Kol's intimidating presence.

When she parked and got out of the car, Kol smiled at her and she smiled back automatically. She just realized that he was probably still pissed at Damon and she had absolutely no idea what Kol would do to him. They entered the grill and Elena spotted Damon instantly. He was sitting at the bar and talking to the new waitress.

"Ah. Look there is your second boyfriend." Kol teased her and nodded towards Damon, who turned around as he heard Kol's voice. His eyes widened in shock. Elena smiled at him and he quickly got up and walked towards them.

"Hey Damon." Elena said and grabbed his arm. "I am starving. Let's eat something, ok?" Her voice was pleading him to be careful and for once he did as he was told. They got into a booth. Kol on one side, Elena and Damon on the other. The younger vampire eyeing the older one carefully.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked finally, his usual confident smirk on his face.

Kol nodded towards Elena. "She invited me." And winked at her.

Damon turned to look at Elena, who sighed. "He threatened to kill someone, if I didn't."

Damon simply nodded in understanding. "Ah. Good old times." He remarked. But then he turned serious again. "What do you want, Kol?"

"Right now, I just want to eat something and then, I'll go home and tell my brothers about my first day in high school." He said and shot a deathly glare at Damon. "Be careful how you speak to me. You may have gotten me that one time, but believe me, I will not let that happen again." While he spoke his voice grew lower and darker, this was the first time Elena really saw the original vampire, that he was, in him.

Elena shuddered and nipped at her ice tea to cover it. She was grateful that Damon kept his mouth shut. Even if Kol looked like a teenager, he had to be at least as strong as Rebekah or even Elijah, Damon was no match for him.

Elena's phone buzzed and she took it out. "Hey, Care."

"_Hey, Lena. Bonnie and I are on our way. We'll be there in a sec."_

"No worries. Damon's here." She replied shortly.

"_Oh, good. I saw you two from the window and I was about to compel Mrs. Jones to let me go." _Caroline said and Kol smirked at that.

"It's fine, Care." She hung up and put the phone back into her bag.

And after almost five minutes Bonnie and Caroline walked into the grill. They eyed Kol suspiciously and stood in front of the booth. Kol cleared his throat. "It was lovely to spend some time with you, darling. But I think I should go. See you tomorrow."

He got up and left, like usual smirking at her.

Even after Kol was gone, the tension at their table wasn't. Elena sighed deeply. Caroline and Bonnie sat down and shot her pitying looks.

"I am hungry." She said finally and Damon laughed. "How about I go back to the bar and you ladies eat something."

Caroline nodded and Damon strolled back to the bar.

"So, what happened?" Bonnie asked and Elena had to tell them about her last class and their talk about the papers. It was so unnerving that they wanted to know about every single thing Kol had said or done.

"He is creepy." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded in agreement. "Why do they have to stalk? Can't they just be like normal guys? Ask you on a date? No, instead they have to pull the whole '_I am an original I can do things no one else can'_ show. Like turning your boyfriend into a hybrid, force him to bite you though their freaky sire bond and then save your life on your damned birthday."

"Um." Bonnie said but Elena smiled weakly at Caroline. "Yeah, you are right."

They ate and decided on watching a movie at Elena's place, since she was basically living alone now and they didn't want her to be alone. They were more of bodyguards than friends right now, the vampire hating Bennet witch and the young blonde vampire, that Klaus had a thing for.

Elena told them, that they needed to shop for some groceries first. They ended up buying random things at store. After two hours they finally arrived, each one of them carrying two bags.

"What are we watching, anyway?" Caroline asked, while she was eyeing the popcorn turning in the microwave.

"How about the notebook?" Elena asked sarcastically.

Caroline nodded. "I was thinking about that one too. So it's settled."

Bonnie groaned loudly. "Didn't we already watched that movie a thousand times?"

"Yes. But the more you watch it, the better it gets." Caroline said and took the popcorn out. "Besides, it's the best movie. _EVER_."

They cuddled together on the couch and lost themselves in the movie until Elena's phone buzzed. She got up, sighing heavily and picked it up. She had a text from Stefan. _'Talked to Elijah. Call me.'_

Elena dialed Stefan's number and got upstairs.

"_Elena?"_

"Nope. It's Kol. I've killed her already." She said sarcastically.

"_Not funny. Not now." _She heard Damon's voice in the background.

"Sorry." She muttered. "So, what did Elijah say, that was so important?"

"_Well, he said that Kol asked him somethings about you. Elijah told him to stay away." _Elena could almost hear his _I told you so. "He said that he would keep an eye on him, but we should all be careful. After all Klaus isn't exactly his favorite brother right now and the best way to get to him is by hurting you."_

"Yeah. I get it. Really." Elena said dryly. She was so bored by all this drama. "I'll be careful, do you want me to bath in vervain every morning so he can't touch me."

"That's actually a good idea." Damon snarled.

"Good. We're watching the Notebook, gotta go." She said and hung up.

There was a soft knock on the door and Caroline stepped in. "Are you ok?"

Elena sighed. "Actually, no. I am so sick of all of this."

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

"No. You're not getting the point. I am sick of all of you trying to protect me. It is suffocating me and you are putting yourself in danger."

"But, Elena we can't just sit back, while that crazy original stalks you." Caroline said softly.

"I know. And I am grateful for that. But you are overreacting, he didn't do anything. He won't kill me, you know why? Because if he does, Klaus won't stop until he daggers him and this time it would be for good. If I die, Klaus can never create any more hybrids. He won't let that happen and all of the originals have a very strong survival instinct. None of them is self destructive enough to piss off Klaus like that."

Caroline was quiet for a few minutes, but nodded eventually. "I guess your right."

Elena smiled slightly at her. "Care, I think I need to be alone for a while. This day was exhausting."

Caroline nodded. "Ok. See you tomorrow." She turned around.

"See you."

Bonnie and her left the house and Elena place herself on her window seat with her diary in her lap. She wanted to write about everything that happened today, but she just closed it and stared out of the window. The sun was shining bright red and Elena wished that Jeremy would be here. He would just tell all of her friends to chill out. It made Elena calm down for the first time, since she had walked into history this morning.

She realized that Kol coming to school wasn't her biggest problem, it was the reactions of her friends. If they didn't stop being overprotective they would get themselves killed.

* * *

**Sooooo.. this could have been better.. I know.. shame on me!**

**but if you like it, you know what to do: review, fav, follow and keep on waiting for the next chapter.**

**BTW. OMG! One day in six chapters, oh gosh. Elena is right, this day was exhausting ;)**

**xo hazel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I know, I said that monday was finally over.. BUT this is Kol's end of the day... XD**

**It's basically what happened after he left the grill. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Where have you been, Kol?" Elijah asked him the second he walked into the living room.

Kol shrugged. "At the grill with some friends." Elijah looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Friends?" Klaus scoffed.

"Yes, Nik. Friends, I know that you have no idea what that is, but it's quite common for students." He smirked coldly at him and let himself fall into the soft leather couch.

Elijah rolled his eyes and Klaus growled. "Did you go anywhere near my doppelganger?"

"Nope." Kol said easily, popping the 'p'. "Haven't seen her since our lunch at the grill."

Klaus gasped. "What?" Even Elijah looked alarmed. "Lunch?" He added.

"Yup."

Klaus shot up from his armchair and grabbed Kol by the throat. "If you touched her.."

Kol pulled his older brothers hand off and smirked. "Then what? Will you dagger me? Again?"

"Enough."

All of them turned around, their mother, Esther was standing in the doorway looking angry. "What did I tell you before? No violence!"

Klaus took a step back and faced his mother. "But he was after my doppelganger."

"Niklaus, first of all she is human. She is not merely the doppelganger." Esther said, sounding like a mother that was explaining the simplest things to her five year old child. "And secondly, Rebekah told me that he didn't harm her or any of her friends."

Kol rolled his eyes. "So, if we're done with all of the questions, can I just go?" He didn't wait for their answers and blurred out of the room. But before he could reach his own, the path was blocked by Elijah.

"What can I do for you, big bro?" Kol smirked but Elijah looked dead serious. "What are you up to, Kol?"

Kol sighed loudly. "I understand why Nik is getting all protective, but why do you care about her?" He smirked slightly.

Elijah smirked back. "Like mother said, no violence. I am just trying to keep you in check."

"Sure." Kol breathed and rolled his eyes. "Still captivated by the Petrova beauty then, he?"

"No. Are you?" Elijah countered coldly.

"Meh. I was never a sucker for those girls. Not like you and Nik anyway." But then he smirked widely. "But she is definitely different. She's got _real _fire. I like her."

Elijah sighed. "Just stay away from her."

Kol smiled innocently at him. "As you wish, brother." And with that he walked around him and disappeared into his room.

* * *

There was a soft knock on his door and Kol slammed the book in his lap shut. "Come in, Bekah."

The door opened and Rebekah walked in. "What are you doing?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"I am bored. Nik really has the worst taste in books." He said showing her the book he was reading.

"Ugh." Rebekah moaned and lied down on Kol's kingsize bed. She pulled something out of her pocket and Kol eyed it with a frown.

"What's that?" He asked and got up from his armchair.

"It's a mobile telephone." Rebekah replied. "It's a really great device." As she spoke, she tapped at the screen and then the colors changed.

"What are you doing with it?" Kol asked.

"Playing games." She said while tilting the phone to the right and left slightly.

Kol's eyes widened. "Can I play, too?"

"Nope, not with mine. You can get one for yourself."

"Come on, Bekah. I am bored." Kol whined but she didn't even look up from the phone. "Fine, where can I get one?"

"Ask Nik." Rebekah replied, while she started to tilt the screen faster and her hands gripped the phone harder.

Kol walked out of his room and looked for Klaus.

"Nik." Kol greeted him, once he opened the door to Klaus' study. "Yes?"

"I need a telephone." He said matter-of-fact.

"So?" Klaus didn't look up from the sketch he was drawing.

"Bekah told me that you could help me get one."

Klaus sighed and reached into his pocket. He took out a credit card and gave it to Kol.

"What's that?"

"It's a credit card. A form of electronic payment. You can buy anything with it."

"Oh, handy." Kol said. "And what about the phone?"

"God, Kol. You're not a child. Go compel someone to tell you. I am busy."

Kol scoffed and leaved the room. "Great, thanks."

"Kol."

Kol sighed. "Again, Elijah?"

Elijah smirked at him. "I have something for you."

Kol eyed him hopefully. "Is it a phone?" When Elijah shook his head, he was disappointed.

"It's a car." Elijah said. "And I think you'll love it."

They went downstairs and Elijah led him down the driveway until they stopped in front of a small sports car. "Wow, Elijah."

"Do you want to me to show you how to drive?"

"Please."

It took Kol a little less than a full hour to learn the basics of driving a modern car. They drove through the woods and Kol used the opportunity to ask questions about Elena's life. Elijah didn't really tell him anything and Kol figured out that Elijah cared for her easily. But it wasn't like his feelings for Katerina or Tatia, it was something different. It had to be, Elena was nothing like them. She was someone else entirely. Someone _better._

When they got back home, Kol thanked him for the driving lesson and asked him about the phone. Elijah told him that they would get one tomorrow morning, but Kol reminded him that he had to go to school.

They decided to go after school and Kol left to find a beautiful young woman to drain her dry. Of course he didn't tell that to his family, since their mother had forbidden them to feed on humans. So he found a young brunette, compelled her to keep quiet and even healed her afterwards. Usually he wouldn't have done the last part, but the girl had reminded him of Elena and he couldn't bring himself to leave her wounded.

When he got to bed, he promised himself to find out more about the mystery that was Elena Gilbert. He didn't know why he felt like that, but he didn't care. It had been a long time, since he had actually cared for somebody, or something. He wouldn't let that slip away. Not again.

* * *

**Can I just tell you how much I love you for all of your reviews, favorites and follows?! YOU ARE AWESOME AND THANKS TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! Please, let them keep coming!**

**So, did you like the Kol POV? Did it give you some inside? Tell me, if you liked it and want more of it.. **

**xo hazel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter.. in Elena's POV again.. this day will be fun, promise ;)**

**Again, thank you for all of your support and interest in the story..Love you all!**

**anyway read, review, favorite, follow and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, just my story :)**

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up and wished that it would be friday already. She wasn't entirely sure if she could go through the same drama again. Kol would be there, watching her, making her feel nervous in a way she didn't really understand. And Stefan, Matt, Caroline and Bonnie would tell her to be careful.

She got dressed and went downstairs, just to be greeted by Damon. She nodded at him and was grateful, that he had the wonderful idea of making coffee.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I am doing here?" He said after he watched her tasting the coffee. Elena shrugged and Damon sighed.

"I am guessing that you wanted to make sure, that I am still alive and that no vampires were lurking around." She deadpanned and he nodded, giving her his best grin. "That's about it, master mind."

"Good. I am late." Elena said. "See you later."

She walked to the front door and heard Damon following her. She turned to look at him. "What?"

"Can I give you a lift?" He said flirtatiously.

"Um. Why?" She frowned. He shook his head. "No reason."

"Fine. But then someone has to drive me home."

"That will be Stefan." Damon said quickly and Elena sighed. "Of course. The basic _make sure Elena is never alone_ plan." Damon nodded and they left the house.

When they arrived at school, Elena couldn't help but see the jealous and curious looks on the girls faces. Last year she and Stefan had gotten all those looks and now the girls envied her more, since Damon was the older brother and he was giving her attention too. Damon parked his car next to Stefan's and he walked her up to history. "Seriously?"

"Calm down. I have to talk to Ric." Damon stated.

The class room was still empty, except for Stefan, Caroline, Alaric and Bonnie. Elena nodded at them and sat down. So far everything was as she had predicted it. Damon, Stefan and Alaric left the room and Bonnie sat down on Elena's table.

"How are you doing?" She asked, looking worried.

"I would be fine, if all of you would stop acting like this." She burst out. "Seriously, Damon driving me to school? You have to admit, if Kol really wanted to kill me or hurt me, Damon wouldn't be much of a challenge for him. He could kill him in a heart beat."

"Thank you, darling."

Elena's head flew around. Rebekah and Kol just walked into the class and he looked really pleased. "And by the way you are right, I have no intentions of killing you. Or hurting you. But I have to admit, your little friends are starting to get on my nerves."

Elena looked at him wide eyed. "Good to know." She turned around and gave her best friends her _I told you so _look.

Some other students walked in and the tension in the room vanished. Up until Stefan and Alaric reentered it. For the next forty-five minutes, Elena listened to Alaric's rambling about the end of the world war two.

When the bell finally rang, she waited for Matt and together they left for calculus. This time Kol drew some shapes into his notebook and Matt seemed to be a little more relaxed than yesterday.

Mr. Gorge collected their homework and Elena was proud that she did it yesterday. The rest of the time, Mr. Gorge asked them to solve the problems on page 34 in groups of two.

Matt and her worked together and Elena checked what Kol was doing. He was working with Julie, who was clearly enjoying it immensely and it bugged her. She pushed the thoughts aside, she should be relieved that he wasn't forcing anyone to work with him. He was the bad guy, she told herself. He could hurt people.

After calculus was over they met up with Bonnie, who told them that Caroline and Stefan had somethings to take care of. Elena was worried, she hoped that they would leave Kol and Rebekah alone. When the break was over and she walked into the french class, she was surprised that Stefan wasn't back yet.

She got into her seat and waited for him, but he didn't show up. She was really getting worried. His phone went straight to voicemail and so did Caroline's. When Kol entered the class room, she shot up and walked up to him. "What did you do?" She hissed.

He smirked. "I told you, that they were getting on my nerves."

When Elena's eyes widened in horror, he sighed. "Don't worry, they will be fine. But they really are stupid."

"I know." Elena muttered. "What did you do?" She whispered carefully.

He shrugged. "I broke their necks. I don't really have to tell you that they will be fine in a couple of hours now, do I?"

She shook her heads. "You didn't have to do that." She accused him. "And where are they?"

"They are in a bathroom stall." He grinned wickedly at her. "And they were the ones that came after me. It was self defense." He added innocently.

Elena scoffed and walked back to her seat. She texted Bonnie and Damon, that Kol had snapped Caroline's and Stefan's necks and that they were in a bathroom stall. Then she added, that she was incredibly mad at them and that they were incredibly stupid for making such a dumb move against Kol.

She was angry at them for planning all of this behind her back. It was just stupid to go after Kol, they were just upsetting him. He hadn't done anything and now it was unpredictable what was going to happen next.

If she had learned anything about originals, then it was the fact that they didn't like secret agendas and backstabbing. She had made the mistake already with Elijah and Rebekah, she didn't want to do it with Kol either. Right now he was harmless, but if he had a reason than he could try to kill her or worse, one of her friends.

It was almost funny, how she wasn't even angry at Kol for breaking Stefan's and Caroline's necks. He was right, he wouldn't have done if they weren't after him in the first place. The blame was on them, Elena knew that.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please, leave a review =)**

**xo hazel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I just want to thank you all for reading this story.. And I have to say after this chapter the real Kolena action will start..**

**Anyway, read, review, favorite, follow and most importantly _enjoy_ it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, just my story !**

* * *

When Elena left the class room she saw Bonnie and Matt waiting on the other side of the door.

"I need to go to class." She mumbled and turned around to walk away before they could say anything. She was secretly happy that she would be alone, she was angry at them too. So she got in early and sat down in her usual place by the window. She would spend the next forty five minutes by looking into the sky and tracking to movements of the clouds.

"We meet again."

She cursed inwardly. It had been a bad idea to come in early, she could see that now. She didn't turn around, she would just look at the clouds and ignore him. She had no idea if that was a good idea, but she didn't know what else to do.

"That's not very polite, you know?" He mocked her and chuckled lightly. "Do you really think that I will stop talking to you just because you ignore me?" He asked and she could hear his footsteps coming closer. "I've been around for a long time. I remember the days, when women were not even allowed to speak to a man, so you see, you ignoring me is not a problem. I will just sit here and look at you." While he spoke his voice grew softer. Elena wanted to see his face but she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. He sat down on the seat next to her.

"I really am enjoying the view. It's magnificent." He whispered.

It took Elena a few seconds to understand that he wasn't referring to the yard or the sky. He meant her. She couldn't stop herself from blushing slightly and heard him chuckle.

She took a deep breath. "I am sorry for what they did. I didn't know about it."

The door was being opened and a few students walked in. Elena sighed and kept looking at the window. She was proud of herself, that she hadn't looked at Kol, not even from the corner of her eyes. She wondered if he was still looking at her and felt the urge to check. She closed her eyes and her struggle was cut short by Mrs. Johnson's piercing voice.

"Hello, class. So today we're starting with the new project." She announced with excitement in her voice. "You are going to work in groups of two and pick a book series from this list. Then you're going to read it, obviously." She laughed at her little private joke. "And prepare an essay and presentation for it. You will show the presentation, whether it is on paper or powerpoint, here in class. Is everything clear?"

The class mumbled and nodded. "Good. Since you are seniors and not kids anymore, I will pick the groups. Dana, would you be a dear and hand this sheets out."

Mrs. Johnson walked around and eyed the students with a concentrated expression. She came to a stop in front of some desks and told the occupants, who their partners would be. Elena didn't even realize that she was staring at her until she stopped in front of Kol's desk.

"Ah, you're the new one, right? Rebekah's brother. She is in my other english class, very smart girl." She said with a big smile. "So," She looked around and eyed the students, then returned her gaze back to Kol.

"I think..-" She started but Kol interrupted her. "You will put me in a group with Elena Gilbert." He said and she nodded mechanically. Elena's eyes widened in shock. He was compelling their teacher.

"You will be working with Elena." Mrs. Johnson said and Elena took a sheet of paper from Dana. "You lucky girl, he is freakishly hot." She whispered and moved on. Mrs. Johnson smiled at Elena and walked over to the other desk. Elena didn't listen anymore, she was looking at a very satisfied Kol. "Hey, partner." He winked.

"What do you thing you're doing?" She snapped at him. "This maybe a joke for you, but this is my life! You can't just stroll in here, mess with my friends and manipulate my future."

He looked taken aback. "I have no intentions of doing that, well the second part." He lowered his voice, so that no one other could hear him. "I am over a thousand years old and I can help you. I've seen how you're ruining your life greatly by yourself, I think you need someone to keep you from failing all your classes." He said and for the first time, since Elena had met him, he smiled. It was warm and it almost looked like he really cared. But Elena knew better than that, she squinted. "What's in it for you?"

His smile turned into a smirk. "Well, I get to spend time with you." He leaned back and picked the list with the book titles up. Elena watched him in confusion. Did he just offered her to help her get through high school? He had been in a coffin for almost hundred years and he had nothing better to do than help a teenage girl? She cocked her head to the side and tried to make sense of all of this.

She decided that it would be best to play nice. Even though Kol had told her he wouldn't harm her, she needed to make sure, that her friends would be safe, too. As long as Kol was busy with her, he wouldn't go after them, so she had to talk to him and be nice.

"Come on, you have to pick a book, love." Kol said, pointing at the list on her table. She raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the list. Elena's jaw dropped while she read the titles. First she thought it was a joke but then she realized that there was a pattern.

"I have never heard of them." Kol muttered and Elena laughed loudly.

"Yeah, of course you haven't those were published in the last forty years. And all of them are books for teenagers."

Kol frowned. "Isn't this the literature class? Aren't we supposed to discuss Hamlet, Othello or some of those creepy poems from Eddy." He asked sarcastically.

"Well, Mrs. Johnson respects every kind of literature. Even Twilight." She checked the list again.

* * *

_J. R. R. Tolkien - Lord of the Rings_

_J. K. Rowling – Harry Potter_

_Christopher Paolini – Eragon_

_Stephanie Meyer – The Twilight Saga_

_Suzanne Collins – The Hunger Games_

_George R. R. Martin – A Song of Ice and Fire_

_Rick Riordan – Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

_Philip Pullman – His Dark Materials_

_Eoin Colfer – Artemis Fowl_

* * *

"So, which one do we pick?" Kol asked.

Elena didn't have to think twice about it. "Harry Potter, duh."

Kol cocked his head to the side. "Very well. So, where can I get the book?"

Elena laughed at that. "There are seven books." And when she saw Kol's expression, she laughed even louder. "Don't worry, I have them at home."

Kol didn't looked relieved by that fact but he forced a smirk to his face.

"Um. Mrs. Johnson?" Dana asked carefully.

"Yes, Dana?" Mrs Johnson replied with a wicked grin on her face.

"I just wanted to know if everyone has to read each book?" Dana asked.

Mrs Johnson chuckled. "No, you can divide it into two, but you have to be familiar with the other half."

"Ok, when do we pick?"

"Now. If you have already settled on one." Mrs Johnson said doubtfully.

Dana nodded. "Me and Christy are picking Twilight."

Mrs Johnson nodded. Kol raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Elena and I would like to have Harry Potter." He said cooly and smiled charmingly at her. She returned his smile and nodded in approval. "Good choice, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Actually, it was Elena's choice." He corrected her politely.

The rest of the class told Mrs Johnson about their choices and Elena turned to look out of the window. Now she had to spend the rest of the semester working on a project with Kol, and it was one of her AP classes. It was the most important one in her schedule, she couldn't mess it up just because of a bored original. She took a deep breath and turned back to look at him, he was folding the list into a paper jet.

"So, what is the book about?" He asked, not looking up from his creation.

"It's starts with an eleven year old orphan boy, who is living with his aunt and uncle. He finds out that he is a wizard." She grinned at him. "And each book is about one year he spends at Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards. We can watch the movies first, if you want to."

"Wait, there are movies?" Kol asked hopefully.

"Yep." His grin made her laugh, he looked so innocent, like he was really just 18 years old.

It was surprisingly easy to talk to Kol and she had to admit, that it felt good. It was refreshing to talk about simple things like books, movies and other normal stuff. Maybe playing nice wouldn't be that much of a challenge after all.

When the bell rang, they went to the library. Kol made a move to walk over to his table, but Elena stopped him. "You know, Caroline won't be back, so you could just sit with me."

He smirked at her. "Don't think that you have fooled me. I know what you are doing."

Elena smirked back. "And what is that?"

"You're just trying to make sure that I won't kill them."

Elena sighed. "You got me. Is it working?"

Kol pursed his lips. "For now."

They sat down and Elena had the perfect idea. She smiled widely at him.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's kind of a cliffhanger.. BUT I thought Elena's idea deserved a new chapter ! XD**

**So, did you like it? Was it too OOC for Elena to just laugh and feel more comfortable around Kol? I thought, she would kind of do that to keep her friends safe .. don't you think?**

**Please leave a review and I will be motivated to write _a lot_ more to this story.**

**xo hazel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, again THANK YOU for all of your reviews and likes and alerts.. THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger like that.. but here it comes, Elena's great plan. I am so happy that no one found out what it was ;) I was kind of worried that every review would be like, 'oh she is going to...' Anyway...milestone, my first story with 10 chapters, but don't worry there are _at least _ten more to come. XD well, now to the fun part..**

**read, review, favorite, follow and enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Ok, let's make a deal." Elena said.

Kol smirked at her. "What kind of a deal?" There was something new in his eyes, Elena wasn't entirely sure if it was curiosity.

She took a deep breath. "Let me break it down to you. For the rest of the semester, we will work together on our project. I'll watch the movies with you..-"

"Twice." He said with a wide smirk and Elena nodded, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "Fine, twice. We'll read the books and when we're done, we will talk about them and concentrate on one aspect for the presentation. We'll work together and it will be strictly about that."

"Oh come on, a little bit of fun won't kill you." He said and pouted like a child.

"Ok, a little fun." She accepted. She had to grand his wishes to get what she wanted. "And in return, you will not kill _or_ hurt anyone. And you will switch to blood bags. Are we clear?"

"I have an objection." He said and a grin spread across his face, his eyes filled with mischief.

"What?" Elena asked with a small frown, now she had to be careful.

"You'll go to a dance with me and in return I will only feed on willing humans _or_ _blood bags._"He said 'blood bags' like even the thought of it was disgusting.

Elena's jaw dropped. "A dance?" That was the last thing she had expected to be part of the deal.

"Any dance. I don't know, which one yet. But I'll tell you when I do. Any dance. One dance." He said and looked very proud of him.

A single dance would not kill Elena, so she nodded. "Alright. I'll go to one dace of your choice with you. You won't compel anyone to drink from them. You won't harm any one. We'll work at _your_ place and we'll have _some_ fun, nothing sexual, though. Do we have a deal?"

Kol laughed. "Sounds good to _me_. You won't back down, will you?"

Elena shook her head firmly. "I won't. Will _you_?"

"I may be a vampire, but my parents raised me right. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

Elena couldn't help but smile, it was the same thing that Elijah had said to her, when he had offered her a deal. Here's to history repeating itself. "Good. Then we have a deal."

Elena sighed in relief and leaned back in her seat. Kol smirked widely at her.

* * *

"I am bored." He said after a few minutes.

Elena raised an eyebrow at him. "So?"

"I wanna have some fun." He said meaningful, his usual smirk back on place.

"We have half an hour until the next class." Elena replied matter-of-fact.

"Doesn't matter. I can compel him to think that we were there." He said. Elena was about to protest, when he interrupted her, "You promised me some fun. Besides, I need a phone. Nik gave me his credit card, but I don't know how and where to get one."

Elena nodded eventually. "Fine. Do you have any idea what kind of phone you want?"

His eyes lit up. "I want the one Rebekah has." Elena thought about it, but frowned. "Um." She had no idea which phone Rebekah had.

"Your boyfriend has it too." He said and Elena nodded. "Ah. You want an iPhone."

"Guess so. It's black." Elena laughed at that. "Well, you have to go to Richmond to get it."

"Great, then let's go." He said and stood up.

"What? No." Elena protested. "I can't go to Richmond with you."

"It hasn't even been ten minutes and you're already breaking the deal." Kol said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Elena sighed deeply. "That was a bad idea." She muttered to herself, while they got up and walked outside to the parking lot.

"Do you have a car?" She frowned at him, remembering that hers was still in front of her house.

"Yeah, I've got one last night. It's actually quite cool." He said and his eyes lit up in excitement.

When Kol stopped in front of his car, Elena gasped. "Seriously?"

Kol smirked widely. "Do you like it? Elijah got it for me."

Elena nodded and gazed at the car, speechless. It was Audi R8 in matt black.

They got in and Kol started the car. Thanks to Matt, Elena knew that this car must have cost a fortune and she couldn't help but admire it. The machine purred softly underneath them and Elena leaned back to enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? Um, yes Elena makes a deal with an original.. ;) What do you think Kol has in his mind, when he asks for some fun XD**

**leave a review, tell me do you like the the fact that Elena is cutting his blood supply off? Well, at least he still can feed on willing humans (like me or _you_ ;)) And don't you want a big brother like Elijah? He got his sibling an Audi R8. O.O my big bro would never do that, he would get one for himself.. x)**

**xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, here is another chapter, nothing much though, just some humor and Kolena bonding :)**

**I just want to thank all of you for reviewing on chapter 10! You are great, thank you!**

**enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the lyrics to the song =)**

* * *

After fifteen minutes of driving, Elena sighed and turned on the radio. Kol wanted to have fun and that was exactly what she would do. She started to sing a long and Kol smirked while looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

She found it surprisingly easy to be herself around him. Not the worried '_which one of my friends is going to die next?' _Elena . She could just sit back and relax. Her friends were safe, Kol would help her get through high school and she was sitting in a car that cost probably more than her house. Give or take an ancient vampire as companion, whose motives she didn't understand. She felt relieved and _happy_.

Even if Kol was dangerous and she was afraid of what he could do, she could still smile, when she saw his fascinated face, while driving his new car. When third song ended and the next one started, Elena's voice got even louder.

"_Come on, na na na, come on, come on, come on, na na na na na._"

The windows were down and Elena's hair was flattering wildly around her face and shoulders. She felt free, no friends checking up on her, no worries. She had a deal, that ensured their safety. It was similar to the time, when Elijah and her had made their deal, of course the circumstances back then were more real. But nevertheless a deal with one of the strongest vampires in the world gave you some sort of safety and freedom.

"_Feels so good being bad, there's no way I'm turning back, oh oh oh oh oh._

_Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure, oh oh oh oh oh._

_Love is great, love is fine, oh oh oh oh oh. Out the box, outta line, oh oh oh oh oh. The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more, oh oh oh oh oh._"

She took a deep breath and saw that Kol was watching her in amusement.

"_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it, sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me._"

"That can be arranged." Kol mused and Elena turned bright red. "Didn't think that you were that kind of girl, though." He said and cocked his head to the side, flashing a wide smirk.

She laughed in embarrassment and shook her head. "I was just singing along."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Sure."

She leaned back and looked at him, searching for anything other than amusement. He returned her gaze and even though he was smirking, his eyes looked somehow sad. She had learned not to be alarmed by vampires driving without checking the road, so she didn't look back, she wanted to know what was going inside of his head.

"Isn't it hard to wake up and find yourself a hundred years in the future?" She asked him suddenly, thinking about everything he had missed.

His face fell. "It wasn't the first time." He broke their eye contact and turned his head to face the road. "Although the changes were never this extreme. Look at this car, it is amazing." He said and his voice was full of appreciation. "Rebekah showed me the internet. It's a great thing. Well, and all this mobile phone business seems to make life a lot easier."

He turned back to look at her and she smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I need a computer, too." Kol said and Elena nodded. "We're going to the Apple Store, there is everything you need."

He nodded. "Apple." He said and shook his head. "Who comes up with all of this? Apple, Windows and there was something else. Um. Blueberry, right?"

Elena laughed. "No, it's Blackberry." He joined her laughter.

Her phone buzzed and it brought her back to reality. Damon.

"_Where the hell are you?" _Damon yelled furiously.

"I am going shopping, Damon." Elena replied casually.

"_Are you being serious?"_

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'll be back later. Don't worry about me." With that she turned her phone off and placed it into her bag.

"And the search party is forming up." He whispered and Elena grinned. "Yeah."

Kol cleared his throat. "I was thinking about something."

Elena looked at him, his tone was suddenly serious. "What?"

"The literature AP, the creative writing class, is there a particular reason for all of that?"

Elena nodded. "I always wanted to become a writer."

"That is great." Kol said seriously, no grin on his face, just an honest smile and a new light in his eyes. "And you are definitely talented."

"Thanks." She said, blushing slightly. "But I am not that sure anymore." She said biting down her lower lip.

He eyed her cautiously. "Why not?"

"Well, it was something my mother and I shared. She was the one, who helped me, who motivated me. But then she died and now I am not even sure if I will live to see tomorrow."

"Don't think like that. If you have a dream, you have to pursue it."

She frowned at him. "Says the guy, who is a thousand year old vampire and goes to high school."

"Oh, I have done a lot of things." Kol stated simply. "Including writing."

"Really?" Elena asked, surprised.

Kol nodded proudly. "I was friends with Schiller, Shakespeare, Poe and many more. You could almost say, that I was their muse." He winked at her playfully.

"Wow. That is amazing." Elena breathed in fascination. "Didn't think that you were that kind of guy, though." She added teasingly, repeating his earlier words.

They both laughed and watched the surroundings blur by.

When they finally reached Richmond, Elena gave Kol the directions and a lot of people watched them drive by thanks to Kol's incredibly expensive car. Kol parked it and they walked over to the enormous Apple Store. His jaw dropped as he saw the people running around, screaming loudly at each other.

"I thought this was a store." He said.

Elena nodded. "Yeah. It's a special store." She said sarcastically. "Anyway, let's get you your stuff."

"Very well." Kol said and they were approached by a cheerful blonde vendor.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I know this chapter is short but the next one is a bit longer ;)**

**anyway, leave a review to let me know if you liked it !**

**xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, um, I just want to thank you for your reviews and I am soooooooo happy that you are all liking this story XD**

**It has almost reached 100 reviews, do you think we can hit that mark with this chapter? :)**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter, Kol and Elena at the Apple Store, *yay* ENJOY & please keep reviewing !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or anything else. Just my imagination and the story I came up with.**

* * *

"Hello, guys. What can I help you with?" The girl smiled, taking in Kol's body. She was tall and blonde. Elena was surprised that Kol's eyes didn't linger on her breast, but a second later she reminded herself that he was over a thousand years old, he was probably used to see naked women.

"Elena?"

Elena snapped out of her thoughts and was met by Kol's worried gaze. "Are you ok?" She nodded and he seemed relieved.

The blonde girl was looking at her in confusion and Elena guessed that Kol had probably no idea what to say to her. "Um. He wants to buy a new notebook."

The girls face lit up instantly. "That's great. Finally making the change to Mac Os then?" Elena nodded again, smiling and Kol chuckled lowly.

"Do you know which model you want to have?" She asked him.

"Um." Kol looked at Elena, pleadingly. She smiled reassuringly. "Actually, we would love to take a look at the models first."

"Sure thing, follow me." The girl said and walked up to one of the counters. "Do you want me to explain the specifics or you just wanna browse?"

"We'll find you later." Elena smiled and she left them alone. "So." Elena took a deep breath. "How about this one." She pointed at the Mac Book Pro. "I've always wanted to have one them. But my dad got me another one." She said remembering her fight with Grayson two years ago.

"How about I get you one too?" Kol asked innocently.

"What? Are you kidding?" Elena gasped. "Do you have any idea how much one of these costs?"

Kol shrugged. "The good thing about immortal life is that money is really not the problem. Besides it's _fun_."

Elena sighed. "That's not fun. You can't just label everything under fun, so that it fits the deal."

He smirked at her. "First of all, you never said what kind of fun except for the none sexual part and second it's fun to grant you every single unfulfilled wish you never thought you had."

She blushed at this.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked not meeting his gaze.

"Well, we need to work on a computer, right?" When Elena nodded, he continued. "I promised you to help you get through high school and if you have a better one, than it will be easier for you. _Besides it is fun._"

Elena sighed. There was no point in arguing with him. "Fine." She had made a sloppy deal and now she had to face the consequences. Well, anything was better than to worry about her friends lives.

He smiled widely at her and Elena's heart jumped. She looked back to the counter and tried to calm herself down. Why did his smile do this to her?

"There are different sizes." Kol stated after a while. "I want the biggest one."

Elena laughed at this. "Your computer has to be as big as your ego, right?"

"Exactly." Kol smirked and Elena couldn't stop laughing.

"I want the smaller one." Elena said finally. "It's not that heavy, but not too small."

"Good choice. How about the phone then?" Kol said and looked impatient.

They walked over to another table and Kol gasped. "What is this?"

Elena followed his gaze and saw an iPad. "It's an iPad."

"A what?"

"Basically, it can do anything the phone can, apart from the calls, but it's bigger. You can surf on the internet with it, read books, watch movies, play games and..-"

"Games?" Kol asked enthusiastically. "I need to have one of these."

Elena sighed. "You really are not that mature for your age."

He turned to look at her and pouted. "But you can play games with it."

Elena broke into laughter once again and couldn't stop until the blonde vendor was on their side again. "Did you pick yet?"

Kol nodded. "Yes, we like to have two of those Mac Book Pro's, one of them 15 inch, the other one 13."

The vendor's jaw dropped at his words. "Um. Are you serious?"

He smirked at her. "Dead serious." And Elena giggled at the true meaning behind his words.

She nodded finally. "Um. Sure, I'll get them ready for you. I will be back in a sec."

After she left Kol turned to face Elena. "So, which color do you want your iPad to be?"

"What?" Elena gasped. "Oh, no! No way, Kol." She said firmly and put her hands on her hips.

He smirked widely at her. "Oh yes, love. Look you said, you could read books on them."

Elena groaned. "Seriously?" He cocked his head to the side and watched her in amusement. "Seriously."

"Fine. The black one." She said and he licked his lower lip. "Then I'll get the white one."

When the vendor returned and Kol told her that he wanted to buy two iPads, Elena was sure that the girl was looking for secret cameras. After all they were just two teenagers.

Kol strolled over to the iPhones and read the sign that was next to them.

"iMessage?" He frowned. "What's with all of those i's?"

"Well, iMessage is one of our newer features. You can text with other IOS 5 users via internet and it's for free." The blonde vendor explained proudly, like it was the invention of portable fire or something.

Kol nodded, looking rather confused. "Can I use it to text you then?" He asked, looking at Elena. She shook her head. "Nope, I don't have an iPhone, but you can text Rebekah for free. Besides, you are rich." Elena told him, frowning at the last part.

"Yeah, but it's more _fun._" Kol said, looking at her meaningfully. The vendor seemed oblivious to the fact, but Elena got it. She groaned. "You really do have too much money."

"Yes, I do, darling. So which one will it be? I think the white one would suit you better, don't you think?"

Elena nodded in defeat. She felt like Vivian from Pretty Woman.

"Good, so I want two of these. Again, a black one and a white one." Kol said smirking at the blonde girl. "Yeah, sure." She replied. "16, 32 or 64 GB?"

Kol cocked his head to the side and shot a look at Elena. "64." He smirked and Elena sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

They spent almost another hour with searching for the right phone number for Kol and they picked some covers for their new phones and tablets. In the end the black devices had white covers and the white ones had black ones. But Kol bought a pair of spare covers in pink and green. When they finally left the store, Kol was carrying two big bags and Elena had a very bad conscience.

"You are crazy." She said as they want down the stairs. "Seriously, I can't take more of this Pretty Woman treatment." She looked at him but her seriousness was destroyed by her stomach growling loudly, even for her human ears. She blushed and he chuckled. "How about you tell me what the Pretty Woman treatment is while we eat something?" Elena nodded, she really was hungry since she hadn't eaten anything all day.

So they changed their directions and sat down in a small fast food restaurant. Elena insisted on paying. "You just spent more 3.000$ for me. All I can do is treat you with a 6$ menu."

Kol had given in eventually and now they were sitting on a booth and eating their cheeseburgers. "This really is some disgusting food." Kol remarked and looked like he was about to throw up.

"Oh, there is worse. Believe me."

Elena's eye caught a clock and she gasped. "Oh, crap." Kol looked alarmed but relaxed as Elena pulled her still turned off phone out of her bag. "It's almost six and I haven't talked to anyone for hours." She mumbled, while she waited for her phone to boot.

When her phone was running again, it buzzed for almost two minutes straight. She had 90 new text messages and her mailbox was full. She wrote, _Sorry guys, I am fine. Phone died. I'll be back in a few hours. Don't worry _and sent it to Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt.

Just as she was about to turn it off again, Caroline called her. She picked up and squirmed under her friends pitchy voice.

"_ELENA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK? ELENA?!_"

"Slow down, Care. I am fine." Elena tried to calm her down.

_"Where are you?" _She sighed.

"I am out. Don't worry."

"_Are you with him?" _Caroline asked suspiciously.

"How about I tell you when I am back?" With that she hung up and turned the phone off.

Kol cocked his head to the side, smiling slightly. "They really love the drama, don't they?"

Elena sighed deeply. "You don't even know."

"Let's move on then. How about you explain your words from earlier." When Elena frowned, he remembered her about _the Pretty Woman treatment_.

She blushed but told him about the movie and how Vivian had been shopping with Edward's credit card.

"Getting money spend on you makes you uncomfortable then?" He asked amused and she nodded. "Hm. But I like spending money and there would have been no way that I could have wasted that much money on my own today." He smirked.

Elena frowned at him. "Why do you like it that much?"

"Because, Nik hates it. And I love to do things that he won't approve off. I love to piss him off. He is so easily offended and after a thousand years, you kind of grow used to it."

When he saw Elena's worried eyes, he smiled. "That's not what I meant. I won't hurt you, _Elena_."

Elena's jaw dropped. It was the second time, that he had said her name. The first was when they had met at the ball and now.

"What?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"You just said my name." She replied dumbfounded. He shrugged. "So what?"

"The whole time you said love or darling. It was just surprising." She explained.

"Do you like it when I say your name, _Elena_?" He asked cockily.

She blushed. The way he said her name was so sensual and she tried to gain her composure back. "There is really no difference for me." She replied but her husky voice must have given her away.

Kol simply smirked and he asked Elena about other movies that she liked. When they finished eating, Kol turned on his iPad and Elena showed him how to download apps from the store.

After that they walked back to the car and spent the ride with talking about books. Kol seemed surprised that Elena was familiar with a lot of different european writers and they found out that some of their all time favorites were actually the same, well Elena's favorites and Kol's friends.

When they arrived back in Mystic Falls it was almost ten pm and Elena expected Damon or Stefan to jump in front of the car at any second. Stopping at Elena's house, both of them walked up to her front door, Kol carrying Elena's bag.

"Thank you." Elena muttered, looking down at her keys. She wasn't really sure what to say to him.

He chuckled. "No, thank you. I enjoyed today. It was fun." Elena smiled at this and they both laughed quietly. It had become some sort of joke, the term _having fun. _

"Um. See you tomorrow then." Elena said uneasily and took the bag Kol was offering her.

"Good night, _Elena_." Kol whispered, making Elena shiver and walked back to his car.

Elena took a deep breath and opened her front door, she was sure that at least one person would be inside, waiting for her to explain what the hell had happened today. She closed the door behind her and walked into the dark hallway. When was about to turn on the light, a smooth voice came from the kitchen making her gasp in surprise.

"Good evening, Elena"

* * *

**So, did you like it? If so, review, favorite and follow :)**

**Thank you all for your support, you're making it immensely joyful for me to write this story.**

**xo hazel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so here is the next chapter. Elena has a surprise visitor :) some of you guessed right.. well, enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

**btw, I just want to thank you for all of you reviews, can't believe this story has more than 100 now**

**WOW, YOU ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU! *.***

**Please give yourselves a hug from me, yes, I really love all of you THAT much for reviewing XD ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

She turned on the light and frowned at the sight in front of her. Elijah, Stefan and Damon were sitting at her dining table, looking both relived and angry, well Stefan and Damon were looking angry.

"Elijah?" Elena asked. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't really acknowledge the other two, since she was still mad at them.

"I am sorry for intruding like that, but when Damon called me and told me that you and my brother were gone, I was worried." He explained calmly.

Elena nodded. "I told Damon, that I was fine and would be back in a few hours. There was no reason to worry."

Elijah sighed and got up. "Very well then, I should leave. It is quite late."

"Thank you for stopping by." She said, giving him a genuine smile. It was good to know, that he was still interested in her well being. "Really." She added and a little smile passed his lips.

"Elena." Damon pressed.

She sighed loudly. "Please, Damon. Not now. I am tired, I want to sleep."

"What do you have in that bag?" Stefan asked, squinting at it.

Elena shot him an annoyed look. "Stuff. Would you two leave now?"

When none of them moved, Elijah cleared his throat softly. "I believe, she asked you to leave."

Damon and Stefan exchanged a long look, before both of them stood up and walked up to the front door. "Don't think this is over." Damon warned her as he passed her. And Stefan added, "We'll talk tomorrow."

Elena rolled her eyes at both of them. "Can't wait." She managed to say in her most sarcastic tone and waited for them to leave.

"Elena" Elijah said, turning to her after the door was closed again.

"Look, I know what you're going to say. Can I just ask you one thing before that?" Elena said quickly, before Elijah could give her a long speech about being careless.

Elijah nodded slightly. "Of course."

"I know that you are a honorable man, you keep your word. And even with all of his temper, Klaus keeps his too. Is Kol like that? Can I trust his word?"

Elijah was stunned for a moment, but eventually he nodded. "Yes, he might be impulsive and reckless, but if he gives you your word, than you can trust him."

Elena smiled triumphantly at his words. When he frowned, she tilted her head to the side. "Well, I thought you would catch up already." She smirked at the original.

Elijah took a deep breath and his lips curled upwards. "You made a deal with him." He stated in an amused voice.

Elena nodded proudly and Elijah chuckled. "What are the terms, may I ask?"

Elena still smirked. "Well, he promised me basically the same thing you did, back then." Elijah nodded. "And in return, I have to work with him on a school project. And," She held up the bag. "we'll spent some time together."

Elijah nodded and after a few minutes he left Elena, who was yawning and rubbing her eyes, to get some sleep.

* * *

Kol was lying on his stomach and downloading loads of apps onto his phone and iPad. When he had walked in earlier, Rebekah had looked like a jealous little girl and Klaus had asked him how much money he had spent. After Kol told him that it was about 7000 $, Klaus had rolled his eyes, sighing loudly and Rebekah's jaw had dropped, when she saw him gesturing at his new iPad and his new notebook. Even after an hour Kol was still enjoying his siblings reactions immensely. He knew that Klaus would give him a speech about being a spoiled child some time later, but right now he didn't really care.

He was thinking about the day he had spent with Elena and he couldn't help but smile. After their deal, her whole attitude had changed instantly. If behaving himself would mean that he get to spent time with her like that, then he would gladly stop drinking fresh blood.

He had just started to play a game called sudoku, but grew bored of it quickly. With his vampire senses it was too easy to spot the right places for the digits. Before he could open his new favorite game, Temple Run, his door was being opened and Elijah walked in.

"Well, thanks for knocking." Kol tried to sound sarcastic, but his good mood made him sound all chipper.

"You are in a good mood, I see." Elijah stated simply and walked to the couch.

"Do you want something or are you just here to chat?" Kol sighed. Of course Elijah wasn't here just to make small talk with him, his older brother always had an agenda.

"A little of both." Elijah smirked as he sat down gracefully.

Kol sighed. "Very well." He turned on his bed, so he was lying on his stomach and facing his older brother. "So?"

"Why did you make the deal with Elena?" Elijah deadpanned.

The younger vampire rolled his eyes. "Wow, news travel fast in Mystic Falls, I almost forgot.." He mused and tilted his head to the side.

"Kol." Elijah said seriously, eyeing him with his super serious eyes.

"Ok, ok. I made the deal, because she offered it to me." He said, trying to avoid the real reason. He had been thrilled by her idea, that he would actually get to know her, even though he wasn't really sure why he was that interested in her. After all he had never felt like this for Tatia or Katerina or any other girl apart from _her_.

"She told me that you agreed on not hurting anyone. I just don't understand why you would do that."

Kol smirked at him. "Oh, that's all she told you?" When Elijah frowned, Kol grimaced at him. "She forbid me to feed on people by compelling them, so either they let me do it willingly or I have to stick to _blood bags_."

Elijah let out a startled laugh. "Are you serious?"

When Kol nodded, Elijah's amused expression disappeared and was replaced by a even deeper frown. "Still, I don't understand why?"

Kol sighed exaggerated. "Because, she promised me to have some _fun._" He smirked at the last part.

"Oh, god. What are you up to, Kol?" Elijah asked, his nostrils flaring just a tiny bit.

"Relax. It's not like you think. That smart girl made sure of it." He said and smirked. "It's like watching movies and stuff."

Elijah nodded.

"Don't you worry, big bro. I just want to help her to get though high school."

His brother didn't look very satisfied with the explanation, but nodded again and excused himself.

When Kol was alone again, a big grin spread across his face. He would see Elena again tomorrow and she would talk to him. If this day had done anything, then it was the fact that Kol found Elena Gilbert more interesting than the night before. She was smart, honest, funny and had an excellent taste in.. well, in everything.

But there was something else, something more. Something that made him want to see into her very soul, to know about her deepest dreams and wishes. Even if she had a smile on her face, her eyes always told another story. He wanted to know, what that story was. Just like he had told her earlier, there was nothing more pleasurable for him than fulfilling all of those dreams, she never thought she had.

He knew that he was falling in love with her and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He wouldn't, he didn't want to. And this time he wouldn't run away from it, he would fight for it.

* * *

**Um, what did you just say Kol?! O.O I am still surprised myself. and btw, he needs to tell us, who this mysterious girl is, he keeps referring to ;) Don't have the story yet, but I have something in mind.**

**Ok, on to more important things.. maybe not all of you know that, but I actually wrote the first..um, 6 chapters in one go and split them up. Since then I was able to write up to chapter 15/16, so maybe the daily updates will turn into less frequent ones (every 2/3 days, maybe a week, don't know yet :S), since I am having a hard time to wrap my mind around Elena's next step in her 'relationship' with Kol. So, please don't give up on the story *pout***

******I've been working on Chapter 16 the whole day, but in the end I wasn't really satisfied with it, so I rewrote it and again and again. right know I am just confused with it .. but I'll figure it out tomorrow. ;)**

**And I started a new Kolena story ('Secret Desires'), which I am obsessed with, don't know why.. I was thinking about School Boy and I kind of got the idea and it was something ENTIRELY different, I have a few chapters of that one (I will be uploading the second chapter after I am finished with School Boys Ch. 16).. I would love it, if you check it out and tell me if you like it.**

**Ugh, that was a very long authors note.. sorry :) If you read everything to this point, I am sending you a BIG hug right now! =D**

**XO hazel**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok guys, so here is Chapter 14. This contains some Salvatore/Elena interaction, to which all of you Kolena fans will cheer ;) There will be some Caroline/Elena, which is always funny to write :) and OF COURSE .. um, what was it (let me think... ah!) some Kolena ;);)**

**I just want to tell you, that I love all of you sooooo much for all your reviews and favorites and alerts and pm's and everything, I LOVE ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU.**

**and btw. the comments for Ch13 boosted me so much, that the daily updates for the next few days are certain ;) I actually wrote 2 and a half chapters today, so keep on writing reviews and I have the motivation to write more chapters .. XD **

**Anyway.. here you go, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena lay awake for the most part of the night, tossing and turning around. Every time she closed her eyes, she could hear her friends enraged voices, asking her if she had lost her mind. And she saw _his_ dark brown eyes. Some times they were sparkling in amusement, like when he was watching her singing in the car. Other times, they looked serious and so incredibly sad, making her heart clench tightly in her chest. But mostly she saw his eyes turn red with dark veins surrounding them, like her subconscious was reminding her that he was still an original vampire.

When it was finally six am, she got up and took a very long shower. She knew that this day would be very exhausting and she needed to clear her head. Elena had already planned her speech for the Salvatores half way through. She would tell them to back off, although she was sure, they wouldn't listen to her.

The hot water helped her to relax and ban the images of the emotionless vampire Kol, that her mind had came up with. She hadn't even seen his vampire face before and she knew that it was the reason she was so nervous. As long as she didn't watch him hurt anyone, she didn't know what to expect. She had seen Stefan, Damon, Klaus and Elijah killing someone or multiple someones, so she knew what they could and would do. But with Kol, she didn't knew, if he was a merciless killer like Klaus or if he valued life like Elijah.

She decided that it was time to more learn about Kol and his past. If she would spend that much time with him, she wanted to know who he really was.

With the newfound clarity, she left the shower and got dressed. She heard sounds from downstairs and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Stefan and Damon had apparently arrived. She grabbed her new iPhone and went into the kitchen.

"So?" Stefan demanded instantly.

"Well, good morning to you too." Elena smirking sarcastically. She couldn't help but still be angry at them.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked, tapping on the counter with his fingers.

"Upstairs, in the shower." Elena said mockingly. Stefan scoffed. "_Elena._"

"_Stefan_." She replied, looking at him challengingly. She was so sick of him and his bad guy behavior.

"Elena, please." Damon said, now in a softer voice.

"I told you. I was shopping." She said lazily and walked over to the coffee machine to make some coffee.

"With Kol?" Stefan growled. Elena turned around. "With Kol." She confirmed cooly, tilting her head to the side.

"Are you out of you mind? He could have killed you!" Damon burst out and Elena sighed loudly, replying bluntly, "No, he wouldn't have."

"And why do you think that? Because, his big brother, that he hates, needs you alive? Are you really that naïve?" Stefan asked acidly.

"No, because I made a deal with him." She spat back and watched as the hot coffee poured down into the pot.

"A deal?" Damon snorted. Stefan groaned loudly and she heard his fist bang into the dining table. "You've got to be kidding me." He exclaimed loudly and Elena rolled her eyes. Of course, they would react like that. When had they ever stopped and valued her opinion? Um, never, she said to herself sarcastically.

"Nope. I am serious. He promised me not to kill me or any of you, so stop obsessing." Elena spoke out loud. She wanted this conversation to be over.

They were quiet until Damon took a deep breath and spoke more calmly, "What did you promise him in return?"

Elena smiled to herself. She knew, that the next bit of information would not do any good to this conversation. "Well, since he had already compelled Mrs. Johnson to work with me, I promised him that I would do it willingly." She stopped to pour some coffee into her usual mug. "And to spent some time with him."

"Great." Stefan groaned bitterly. But Damon silenced him, much to her surprise. "Why would he accept such a deal?" He asked, frowning at her.

Elena shrugged as she swallowed a mouthful of the hot coffee. "Doesn't matter. He did." She replied easily, even though she had asked herself the same question, since she had forbidden him to feed off of people.

"And you trust him?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows at her. He looked at her, like he thought, she was the dumbest person on earth for trusting an original vampire.

"Yes, Stefan." She said coldly. "I do. And nothing that you are going to say _or_ do will change that. I talked to Elijah and he reassured me that Kol is a man of his word."

Stefan laughed at that. "Like his older brothers, I assume. The ones, who screwed you over in the first place."

Damon scoffed. "They weren't the only one, who screwed with her." Elena gave him a surprised look. "Thank you, Damon." She said quietly, appreciating his help.

He cocked his head to the side, grimacing at her. "Don't think that I'll trust him, though."

Elena shrugged again. "I don't care, if you trust him or not. Just don't do anything stupid. He may have given me his word, but if you go after him, you could still get hurt. Don't underestimate him, he is an original." She warned them.

"Are you trying to protect us or him?" Stefan asked her. She wanted to slap him for that. How could he accuse her with not caring about him? After all the time she had spent to get him back, to make him feel again?

Elena scoffed to cover up the sadness that she was feeling. "Don't be ridiculous. Anyway, I have to go. It's almost eight." She placed her mug into the dishwasher and turned around to face the Salvatores in order to give them one last warning. "Don't even think about driving me to school or following me. There is absolutely no reason for you to play bodyguards."

With that she left them in the kitchen and rushed upstairs to get her bag. When she was in the hall again, she grabbed her car keys and left, before Stefan or Damon could stop her by saying anything.

When she arrived at the school, she found herself looking around for Kol's car. It wasn't there and she was a little disappointed, she had been looking forward to see him again. But when she spotted Matt, they greeted each other and together they walked up to history.

"So, where have you been?" Matt asked, trying to sound casual but she could see that he was worried.

Elena smiled slightly at him. "Don't worry, Matt. He won't do anything to any of us." Her voice was firm and Matt nodded. He was one of the very few people, that actually trusted Elena's judgement. And Elena felt a huge wave of warmth flowing through her body. Since Stefan and Damon had entered her life, she hadn't been that close to Matt. She knew it was because of the break up, but they had been best friends for far longer and she had always valued his friendship. She didn't want to loose it. Not now, not ever.

"But nevertheless, be careful." He said honestly as they got into the class.

Elena nodded at him. "I will." Then she sat down in her seat in the second row. The class was almost complete, except for Stefan, Rebekah and Kol. Stefan would still be with Damon and Elena hoped that they would do as she told them.

She decided to send a text to Kol. _'you're late..' _She typed and sent it quickly. She wasn't sure why she did it, it had been an impulse and she had given in before she could think about it. A few seconds later her phone vibrated and Elena opened the new text from Kol. _'nope'_

She frowned, but when she looked up, her eyes connected with Kol's, who had just walked into class, grinning widely at her. She smiled back and Rebekah shot her a confused look.

"Good morning, class." Alaric said loudly to silence the chatter in the room. "Today we are going to watch a movie about the end of the world war two. Since it is an three hour movie, we will continue tomorrow. So sit back, be quiet and try to learn something." He joked, smirking at all of them.

The atmosphere in the class eased and everyone positioned themselves comfortably to face the television, that was placed on a small table with wheels. Alaric turned off the lights and turned on the TV.

Elena's phone buzzed and she quickly turned of the vibration function. She opened the text and smiled. _'are you ok?' _It was from Kol, he was sitting in the second row too, but a girl named Claire was between them. She could still see him looking at her, worried. _'yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep much. You?' _She replied and looked up to see the opening credits of the movie.

It was a new movie, so it would probably filled with action like any other movies about any war. She saw, that the screen of her phone had flashed and she read the text. _'I'm good. Did those Salvatores give you a hard time last night?'_

_'Thanks to your brother they left me alone.'_

_'My brother?' _She looked up and saw his confused face. _'Yes, Elijah was there too. He told them to back off.'_

_'My big brother... always there to save the day :)' _

Elena felt a giggle building up in her throat, but repressed it. She turned her head towards the window and looked into the frowning face of Caroline. She was eyeing the phone in her hands suspiciously.

Elena sighed and typed a text for her best friend. _'What?' _Even if she knew that Stefan had probably forced the blonde vampire to help him, she was still a little mad at her for keeping her in the dark like that. Caroline's reply came instantly. _'You have a new phone. And you're texting...'_

_'So?' _Elena replied.

_'WITH HIM!'_

_'I think your friend is a little upset.' _Elena frowned until she realized that the second text was from Kol. She replied shortly. _'I think so too'_

Then typed a reply to Caroline. _'So what?!'_

She heard Caroline laugh and Elena shot a questioning look. _'You just texted What? So? And So what?!' _After reading this, even Elena giggled lowly.

_'What's the deal with you two? New phone, texting, looking at each other..'_

_'Break' _Elena replied and saw that there was a new text from Kol. _'I didn't want to make things more awkward for you. Sorry.'_

Elena smiled to herself. She had never thought that Kol would say something like that. _'Don't worry, she's just curious.'_

_'So she doesn't know about the deal yet?'_

_'Nope. Only Elijah, Stefan and Damon. Yet.'_

_'Good to know.. now watch the movie. Otherwise you'll fail history ;)'_

_'Ric would never let me fail, but you're right.'_

Elena placed the phone back into the pocket of her jeans and for the rest of the class she tried to concentrate on the movie. Although she ended up watching Kol from the corner of her eyes. He seemed so normal, his head propped on both of his hands and his lips slightly parted as his eyes rested on the TV. She was absolutely sure that he was aware of her staring at him, but he didn't react and she was glad about it.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please, leave a review. :) *pout***

**I didn't like the texting part that much, but I wanted them to _'talk'_ otherwise school would just be a waste of time.**

**And come on, we all do the texting in class thing, don't we? ;);)**

**again, I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR 125 Reviews in 13 Chapters. YOU ARE JUST WOW! THANK YOU!**

**xo hazel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys! I love all of your reviews.. I am having a great time reading them and they motivate me to write more and faster. XD**

**Here is the next chapter.. ENJOY! and don't forget to leave one of your wonderful reviews ;)3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"_So?" _Caroline asked, when they walked out of history.

"Care, let's walk a little bit further away, shall we?" Elena said, looking down the full hallway.

"Oh my gosh, 'Lena. You're killing me! Just tell me already." Caroline shrieked.

Elena opened the door to the girls restroom and walked in. Caroline groaned, but followed her in. "Talk!" Caroline demanded, when she was sure that they were alone.

Elena sighed deeply. "I made a deal with him." Caroline's eyes widened. "He won't hurt or kill anyone as long as we work together in literature and have some fun."

Caroline wiggled her eyebrows at that. "Fun, huh? I knew that he would want something like that."

Elena sighed, while she rolled her eyes. "Not like that. But I need your help, Care."

Caroline frowned. "With what?" Elena sighed again. "Stefan and Damon don't trust Kol, but Elijah told me that he would keep his word. I need you to keep Stefan and Damon from doing something stupid."

Her best friend nodded quickly. "Sure, Elena. But tell me, how do we do that? And what about Bonnie?"

Elena grimaced at her friends words. "I have no idea." She replied weakly.

The whole keeping Stefan and Damon from doing something stupid procedure was tiring her out. They were over a hundred and fifty years old and still behaved like children. She had enough problems with Klaus and his hybrids, she didn't want to take care of two unstable vampires, who tried to protect her from something, that wasn't even a real danger. She sighed deeply in frustration.

She knew, that they loved her, well Damon loved her. She wasn't so sure about Stefan anymore. He was just interested in killing Klaus and somehow he turned into something more obsessive, than Damon was in the beginning. This wasn't the Stefan she was in love with, he was someone entirely different and she wasn't sure, if she wanted someone like him around her.

"Don't worry, we'll find something." The blonde vampire encouraged her and they left for their next classes. "See you later." Caroline said confidentially and waved her goodbye.

She met Matt in front of the class and they got into their seats right before Mr. Gorge walked in and gave them their homework back. Elena had actually managed to get a B+ and was smiling proudly at herself.

When Mr. Gorge started to write somethings on the board, Elena took the chance and threw a quick glance over her shoulder, which she regretted instantly. Kol was looking at her, his eyes were somewhat dreamy and he was smirking slightly. She gasped at his look and he snapped out of it, focussing on her eyes. His smirk grew bigger and he winked at her, making her heart jump.

She turned back around quickly and fixed her eyes on the board. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest and she took a deep breath to calm herself. What the hell was going on with her?

She saw her phone flashing and read the new text. _'You seem on edge'_

Elena sighed. Of course he was aware of her heart beat. She thought about a good reason. _'I was just thinking.'_

His reply came instantly. _'About what? May I ask?'_

Elena closed her eyes, she had backed herself into a corner. And the only way to get out of there was to change the topic. _'Nothing important. Did you get the books already?'_

This time it took a while longer for his reply to arrive. _'Nope. But don't worry, I can read fast ;)'_

_'I'll take your word for it.' _She replied and couldn't help but think about her decision from this morning. She wanted to learn more about him. So she took in a deep breath and typed. _'We could get the books and the movies together. After school, of course.'_

_'I would love that :)'_

She nodded at herself and realized that the class was over and everyone was gathering up their stuff. She took a deep breath and got up as well. She needed to get though the day and then she would have some alone time with Kol. Then she could find out, who and how he really was. She felt excited and nervous in a way she hadn't in a long time.

But how could she find out about him. She couldn't just ask, _Hey, so tell me, do you like to kill for fun or do you just read books in your spare time? _No, she needed him to talk to her. Make him open up to her.

She would just ask him about the other times Klaus daggered him. Wait, no, maybe that subject would be a little too sensitive to begin with. Maybe she could ask him about Tatia and if he knew Katherine as well. Yes, that would do, he would have to tell her about a time, where he still had been human. That was always a good start.

Elena smiled at herself proudly, while she and Matt walked to their next class. He had been talking about something, but Elena hadn't even heard a single word of it.

"So what should I do?" Matt asked her, and she wrecked her brain for anything that she could say to him, without being obvious.

"Um. I am not really sure. What do you want to do?" She asked him carefully.

He sighed deeply. "Part of me wants to say yes. But there is the other part that tells me to say no. That it is not worth the risk." He stopped looking utterly confused.

"What does your heart tells you?" She asked softer now. Even though she had no idea, what was going on, she still wanted to help him.

"My heart kind of says yes." He said, blushing slightly.

She smiled widely at him. "Well, then go for it, Matt. If your heart wants you to, you can't deny it."

While she said those words, she realized that it was exactly what she was doing. Her heart wanted to know more about Kol, but her mind told her it was stupid and reckless. As always she was listening to her feelings, not her thoughts.

She would get to know Kol better, even if she had to piss off Damon and Stefan in the process. Caroline didn't seem to have an objection. Yes, she was worried but she didn't say that the deal was stupid and that Elena should stay as far away from Kol as possible. Her best friend knew, that Elena didn't want to stay away.

They parted their ways and Elena hurried to french class, secretly happy that Kol would be there and none of her friends.

* * *

**I know, it's short and but there are some important things, like Caroline being on team Elena (/Kolena) now and the part, where Elena get's excited about Kol (multiple times actually XD) ;);) *finally!* and what the hell is going on with Matt?!**

**please leave a review, to tell me if you liked this chapter.. :) thank you !**

**xoxo hazel**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know, last Chapter was kind of short, as is this one. But, at least we have some more action in this! :)**

**Thank you for your reviews, I LOVE YOU! SO, Enjoy and keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

When she walked into class, she wanted to cry out.

There he was, smirking grimly at her. _Stefan_. She sighed and got into the seat next to him.

"Why did you come?" She asked him coldly.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Do you really think, we would leave you unprotected?"

Elena scoffed at him. "There is no need for protection." She spat at him.

"Really?" Stefan asked her, just as Kol walked in. The two vampires shot deadly glares at each other until Elena growled loud enough for them the hear. Kol looked at her and smiled apologetically, she smiled back and leaned back in her seat.

"What was that?" Stefan demanded, but Elena shrugged. "I am not talking to you anymore."

And with that, she turned away from him and opened her text book to bury her face and anger in it.

The period was awfully long and Elena spent most of the time with looking into her book. She didn't really do anything. She just wanted to get away from Stefan's unnerving stares. God, when had he become the biggest nuisance in her life?

When the bell finally rang, she almost jumped out of her seat and hurried out of the class. But Stefan could keep up with her effortlessly. She sighed and turned around. "I know, how to get to class. You don't have to follow me around." She growled and shot him an angry look.

"I am not leaving your side, Elena." He said firmly, gripping her arm.

Elena took in a sharp breath and shook off his hand. "We're not dating anymore. And I don't need a bodyguard, so just leave me alone!" She shouted angrily and a few people turned to look at them.

"Don't make a scene." Stefan growled lowly, his eyes growing dangerously dark.

"I am not! I am just telling you to leave me alone!" She yelled at him and took off, breathing heavily.

Her whole body was trembling, when she sat down in the empty Literature classroom and she had the urge to break something. Did she really had a nasty post break up fight with Stefan in the middle of the hall way? She buried her face in her hands and tried to hold back her tears. She hated this. Why did she have to cry when she was angry?! She took deep breaths to calm herself and after a few minutes the urge to cry was fading away. When the door opened and other pupils started to fill the room, she didn't look up. She knew that everyone was watching her, everyone wanted to know what was going on in Elena's life today.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jerked up, just to look into Kol's worried face. "It's just me, darling." He calmed her and she relaxed instantly. "Are you ok?"

She nodded weakly and Kol pulled his chair closer to hers. "I heard." He whispered softly and Elena felt the anger fade away completely. "I am sorry. It's my fault." He said compassionately.

Elena shook her head. "No. It's not your fault." She replied honestly. "He was like this before you came back. Your brother did this." She added quietly, looking down at her desk.

"What?" The confusion in his voice caused Elena to look up. "You don't know?" She asked him in disbelieve.

"Know what?" He asked back.

Elena raised an eyebrow at him. "Everything. I mean, what Klaus did to us? What he did to me, to Stefan?"

When he shook his head slightly, Elena sighed.

"No one told me. Will you?" His voice was just barely audible and it sounded sad.

Elena nodded automatically. "But not now."

"Later?" He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Later." She promised him.

Thanks to their new project, they spent the next 45 minutes with reading an essay about modern literature. It was written by an unknown author and he was analyzing the effects of supernatural fiction on young adults. It was filled with run-on sentences and didn't make any sense at all. But it was a wonderful way to occupy Elena's mind, so she couldn't dwell on the prior events.

Nevertheless she felt better than before. She would spent time with Kol and while he was next to her, Stefan couldn't come too close. This thought made her smile.

After the class, Kol and Elena walked into the library and sat down, they were talking about the essay and Kol was telling Elena, that he had never in over a thousand years read anything that stupid and senseless.

They were laughing about one particularly bad and long sentence, when Caroline showed up, her eyes and mouth wide open. Kol stood up quickly. "I should go. See you later, love." He said confidentially, but Elena shook her head and shot Caroline a meaningful look.

Caroline swallowed hard. "Um, no. Stay. I don't mind." She stuttered and sat down.

Kol nodded and his usual smirk appeared on his face. He was back in his cocky mode, but Elena didn't really care.

"So, what were you guys laughing about?" Caroline asked innocently, but Elena heard her suspicion and curiosity.

"About an essay Mrs. Johnson gave us. It's hideous. Here take a look." Elena took the paper out of her notebook and handed it over.

Caroline scanned the page quickly and grimaced. "Ugh." She said and gave it back. "Literature AP, I told you it's crazy. Drama is sooo much better."

Elena giggled. It had taken Caroline about 30 seconds to get used to Kol's presence and jump right back into her usual bubbly self. Elena was glad.

"I need to do the calculus homework." Elena groaned.

"Ugh." Caroline moaned again. "Thank god, I have biology. We don't get homework anymore." She winked at Elena, who sighed.

"Keep telling me that I have the worst schedule, ever. Really, I don't mind. It's not killing me at all." She said sarcastically, but sadly it was the truth.

Caroline laughed and shrugged. "I told you so, but when did you have ever listened to me?"

Kol had been watching her and Caroline's banter for a while, but then he finally said something. "To be fair, I like your schedule, darling." He said diplomatically. "Although, I don't understand why you picked french."

Elena sighed. "Gosh, you guys, stop criticizing my judgments. I didn't know what to do. It decided with head or tails for french."

Caroline laughed. "Yes, I remember that."

"Anyway. Let's get to work." Elena said firmly and opened the calculus book.

After five minutes, she sighed deeply. "I hate calculus."

Kol was playing on his iPad, but looked up, when he heard her. "You need some help, love?" He asked playfully and smirked seductively at her.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I thought, that's why you're here in the first place."

A dark shadow crossed his eyes for a second, but then he nodded. "Yup, that's right. So show me the problem, darling."

Elena pointed at a equation and Kol sighed, shaking his head. "You made a mistake in the first step, love."

Elena squinted at it, but didn't find it. "Where?" She pressed through her teeth.

Kol smirked as he leaned closer and pointed at the exact point. "There." He hissed and Elena's breath hitched.

She quickly looked up and saw that Caroline was observing them closely, eyebrows raised.

"Um." Elena said a little breathless. "Now I see it, too."

"Good." Kol replied flashing a wide smile and picked his iPad back up. "And, Elena?"

She took in a sharp breath at him saying her name. "Yes?" She replied lowly.

"Where's your iPad, love?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Elena frowned. "At home." She replied shortly and she heard Caroline inhaling deeply. "What?"

Elena turned to look at her friend. "He got me an iPad."

Kol chuckled. "And a MacBook." He added proudly.

Caroline's eyes jerked wide open and her eyebrows almost disappeared in her hair. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know." She replied quietly. She didn't tell her, because she knew that she would react exactly like that.

Kol spoke up, causing both of them to look at him. "It makes her uncomfortable, that's why." He said simply and returned to his game.

Caroline nodded and when Kol wasn't looking, she beamed brightly at Elena and wiggled her eyebrows. Elena rolled her eyes and looked back down to her book.

The rest of the time Elena worked on her homework, Kol played several games and Caroline wrote a paper for her drama class. When the period was over, Caroline disappeared quickly, leaving Kol and Elena alone to walk to creative writing.

* * *

**GO GO TEAM 'SCREW YOU, STEFAN!'**

**So, tell me, do you like this chapter? Do you like Caroline being ok with Kol? Do you like the three of them sitting together? And everything else that happened (like that helping with calculus, while turning you on thing ^^) ? =D**

**xo hazel.**


	17. Chapter 17

**As always, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your reviews! I LOVE YOU!**

**I made a Poll at my profile page, if you want to have a say in the story please check it out and vote. I am really excited for your opinions!**

**Finally some Kolena alone time ;);) Gotta love creative writing. Enjoy and leave a review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

When they arrived, Mr. Micks was already sitting at his desk and he called both of them.

"Why weren't you here yesterday?" He frowned at them.

Kol sighed, leaned forward and locked eyes with their teacher. "Both Elena and I were here yesterday. Elena wrote a very impressive essay and it was the best one you have read in all of your years as a teacher." He compelled him and Mr. Micks nodded. "It was." He agreed and smiled at Elena.

Elena smiled back and together with Kol they sat down. "That was unnecessary." She remarked but he shook his head. "It wasn't, love. I was talking about your story from the last period. It really was great." He smirked.

Mr. Micks handed their stories back and Elena was surprised that she had gotten an A. But then she looked suspiciously at Kol. "Are you responsible for this?" She asked, holding up the paper.

Kol smirked. "Nope." He said popping the 'p' but the light in his eyes told her something else. Elena squinted at him but he raised his eyebrows and shrugged, playing the innocent one.

Elena rolled her eyes and a big smile formed on her lips. "Thanks." She muttered and turned back to look at their teacher.

Mr. Micks told them to read their neighbors papers and write down what they felt while reading it. Kol reached out immediately, winking at her.

"I can't wait to see what you've written, darling." He said and the twinkling light in his eyes made Elena's stomach clench and her heart jump.

She handed him her paper and took his. She was surprised to see his neat and clear handwriting. "Wow." She breathed and felt almost ashamed by the scribbling that was hers.

She saw Kol smiling widely at her and she smiled back. She did that a lot when Kol was near, she realized. It felt good to be with him and it had nothing to do with the fact that her friends were safe. She felt at ease with him, she could just be herself without worrying about how she behaved. She could smile.

She fixed her eyes at his paper and started to read it. After ten minutes, she had tears in her eyes and her heart was beating hard against her chest. When she looked up, she saw that Kol was observing her, smiling shyly. "Did you like it?" He breathed.

"Like? It's.." She took a deep breath and tried to find the right words to express what the story made her feel. "Um. It's perfect." She said breathlessly.

There was no other word to describe it. It was so real, so raw and so emotional, it was amazing. It made your heart break while reading. It was about a man, who was in the war and away from home. He did everything to return to his beloved and after years he finally succeeded. Only to find out that she had already died.

Elena closed her eyes and a single tear escaped them. "Yes, perfect." She whispered and shook her head to clear her head.

Kol smiled. "Thank you." He said softly and tilted his head to the side.

"Did this really happen?" She asked him. When he nodded, Elena wanted to know the real story. "To you?"

By the look on his face, Elena knew the answer. "Oh." She breathed. "Will you tell me?"

Kol didn't reply and Elena could see the pain in his eyes. She took a deep breath. "You don't have to. I am sorry." She mumbled lowly.

He looked at her and the pain disappeared. "I will, love. But not now." Elena nodded and smiled at him. "Besides," He said, the pain was gone and he was smirking once again. "first I want to hear about your story, then you can hear mine."

She grinned back. "Oh, no. It doesn't work that way. If you want me to tell you, then you have to tell me something in return. And since you lived for thousand years, your stories have to be longer than mine." She said and he licked his lower lip.

"Fine." He gave in and Elena leaned back into her seat, satisfied.

The bell rang and they got up. "So, where are we going to get the books?" Kol asked her, when the were walking down the hall. A lot of people were eyeing them suspiciously. She knew how she must look like for them. In the morning with Matt, her ex-boyfriend from sophomore year, then with Stefan, the former new guy and her ex-boyfriend from junior year. And now she was with the latest new guy.

She scoffed inwardly. If the last two years had taught her some things, that the fact that she should not care about what other people think. Matt was her best friend. Stefan was a vampire, a ripper. And Kol, well he was one of the strongest creatures on earth and she had a deal with him.

"Why don't you just buy them on the AppleStore?" Elena asked him finally.

"I prefer to read real books. Besides the iPad is for playing games." He said matter-of-fact, causing Elena to roll her eyes. "You're weird. Anyway. We have a small bookstore in Mystic Falls."

Kol nodded and they walked into the parking lot. "Um, can we take my car?" Elena asked uneasily.

"Why?" Kol pouted. Elena sighed. "Because, there is no way in hell that people will ignore yours and I don't want everyone to talk about us." Elena explained. "It's a small town and I can assure you, that sooner or later one of my friends will find us."

Kol nodded and they got into Elena's black SUV and she started the car.

"So, when are we watching the movies?" Kol asked after a few minutes of content silence.

Elena chewed on her lower lip. "Hmm. How about tomorrow after school? So you can read a little of the book before you see the movie."

"Sounds good to me." Kol smirked. "Where?"

"Your place." Elena said quickly. Kol frowned. "Why?" Then he nodded, smirking. "Afraid that your friends will burst in, love?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"And they wouldn't come rushing to a house full of originals." He continued nodding, while Elena parked the car in front of the small bookstore.

"Yep, my thoughts exactly. Come on." She said smirking, as she got out of the car.

They walked into the bookstore and Elena was relived to see the _Harry Potter_ books in the young adult section. They grabbed the seven books and Kol payed for them. Unbelievable how much money you can spent on books, Elena thought as they walked back to the car.

"Do you want to eat something?" Kol asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She replied. "But let's not go to the grill, ok?"

"Fine by me. Where do you want to go?" He asked, smirking.

"How about we get a pizza and then we find a quiet place to _talk._" Elena suggested and Kol nodded eagerly. "Sounds fun."

They bought two small pizzas and when they were back in the car, Elena frowned. "So where to now?" Elena asked.

They thought in quiet for a while, until Kol said, "Let's go to a place, where you feel comfortable. Where you can talk."

Elena swallowed hard. The only place she could think of was the cemetery. "Um." She said uncertainly.

"Look, darling. It doesn't matter where, I just want to make you feel more comfortable." He said, looking sympathetically at her.

Elena smiled. "The cemetery it is then." She said cheerfully and his eyes widened. "Well, not what I expected but.." He said and smirked.

They drove to the cemetery and Elena led him to the spot, where her parents, Jenna and John were buried. He was carrying the pizza boxes and she bent down to pick some flowers for their graves.

When they arrived, Elena forgot Kol's presence for a while, while she laid the flowers on the three gravestones. "Hey." She said softly and smiled sadly.

Kol cleared his throat quietly and Elena turned around. "Sorry." She muttered, but he looked just as sad as she felt. "Your parents?" He whispered.

She nodded. "Mom and Dad, aunt and uncle." She explained, while she pointed at each grave. "Oh." Kol breathed, looking surprised. "How?"

Elena laughed desperately. "Wow. They really didn't tell you anything, did they?"

He shook his head, clenching his jaw tightly. "No. Neither Nik and Rebekah, nor Elijah."

Elena sighed. "Well, let's sit. It's a long story."

She sat down and leaned her back onto her parents gravestone.

* * *

**Hello, hello, gloomy graveyard girl. XD**

**xo hazel**


	18. Chapter 18

**As always, you are amazing! I love all of you! So, some history time :) Enjoy and leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

While they ate the pizzas, Elena told him the story about her parents accident and how Stefan was the one to save her. He listened to her and seemed really interested. Maybe he felt the same thing that Elena was feeling. Maybe he wanted to know, who she really was, she thought.

When she was at the point, where Katherine had showed up, he tensed. "So, I take it, you know her as well?" She asked, trying to sound not as curious as she was.

The smirk that was now on his lips, showed her that he saw right through her. "I was with Nik and Elijah when Katerina first showed up in England." He said simply. "Elijah was totally taken with her, Nik only cared about killing her and I, well, I couldn't care less. Katerina was boring as a human. She acted all sweet and innocent. Both of my brothers fell for it, but I saw something else. She had this look in her eyes, that said she would do anything to save herself. I was right in the end."

Elena looked at him in surprise. "Boring?" She managed to say out loud. A million thoughts were flooding her mind and she had a hard time putting them into order. "As a human? So you saw her as a vampire as well?"

Kol nodded. "Yes, I met her in New York in the 1890's. She was different. The look in her eyes was more prominent."

"Why didn't you take her to Klaus?" Elena whispered.

He shrugged. "We had parted our ways by then. I was trying to avoid any contact with him and I had no vendetta against Katerina whatsoever. She had betrayed Elijah and had ruined Nik's plans on breaking the curse. I didn't really care about all of that."

"You could have killed her." Elena muttered out loud.

"Yes, I could have." He agreed. He looked into distance, like he was remembering something and Elena was dying to know, what it was.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked carefully.

He snapped out and fixed his eyes on hers. "No. It's your turn, love." He smirked and Elena sighed. "Fine."

She told him about the deal she made with Elijah. At that point Kol looked torn between satisfaction and anger. Maybe because one of his brothers wanted to kill the other, who had killed him at that point. She continued and Kol laughed really hard, when he heard how Elena had managed to dagger Elijah.

"Wow, that is impressive." He said, looking proud. Elena blushed and took a bite from her already cold pizza.

When she was at the point, where she undaggered Elijah again, he commented with his words form earlier. "My big brother, always there to save the day."

They both laughed, but when Elena returned back to the story, she became incredibly sad. She told him about John and Isobel, about her parents not being her real parents. He seemed confused for a moment, but then nodded, forcing her to continue.

When she was at the point, where Alaric came into the boarding house to tell that the sacrifice was happening, she took a deep shaky breath. She told him about Damon feeding her vamp bloireod, Stefan taking her away for the day and then Klaus showing up.

"He wanted to use Caroline and Tyler as the vampire and werewolf. But when Damon rescued them, then he.." Elena closed her eyes for a moment. "He took Jenna."

Kol's eyes widened. "He turned her. And then he.. he killed her." Elena managed to say, before a tear fell down on her cheek. Kol reached out gently and brushed it away. "I am so sorry." He whispered and Elena knew that he really meant it.

"Bonnie found a way to safe me." She said. "She bound my life to John's. And when I came back.."

"He died." Kol finished the sentence for her. She nodded. "I am so sorry, Elena." He said again and Elena looked up into his honest eyes. She felt her stomach clench and then she broke into tears. He pulled her closer and she cried into his chest. He held her firmly in his arms and drew soothing circles onto her back until she felt a little better.

"Thank you." She sobbed, when she had calmed down and was leaning against the stone again.

"For what?" Kol asked, looking confused.

"For caring." Elena replied, with a small smile on her lips.

He smiled back and he stocked her cheek gently. "I know how it feels to loose people that you love." He whispered and Elena sighed and closed her eyes.

"Will you tell me what Nik did to Stefan?" He asked after a while. She opened her eyes and realized that she had lost herself in his simple touch. It had felt so good, but she nodded. And then told him about Tyler biting Damon, Stefan and Bonnie asking the dead witches for a cure. How Stefan found Klaus and made a deal to leave town with him.

"But why was Nik interested in Stefan?" Kol frowned.

"They knew each other in the twenties. Stefan was dating Rebekah and was a good friend to Klaus." Elena explained sadly.

"Ah, that explains it. Nik never had many friends." Kol said mockingly and Elena could actually laugh about it.

"Ok. I told you a _lot. _Now, it's your turn." Elena said, sitting up a little straighter.

Kol smirked. "What do you want to know?"

She looked down to the empty pizza box on her lap. She wanted to know about the one thing he was always thinking about, but had the feeling he wasn't ready to tell her. She had the feeling it was the girl from the story. So she asked about the one person she was dying to find out about. The originator of the Petrova line. Katherine's and her ancestor, Tatia.

"Can you tell me about Tatia?" She asked, when she was lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Of course, darling. What do you know about her?" Kol smirked down at her. He seemed relieved, that she was asking about Tatia, instead of something, or rather someone else.

* * *

**I know it's short.. I know, I know! But there was some fluff.. wasn't there? :)**

**And on the other hand, you will have another Chapter full of Kolena bonding in the cemetery ;) What did you think?**

**Was the crying in his arms too much? Too early? I mean, we're at Chapter 18 already.. :S I don't know, it just felt right. At this point, I can't control them anymore, they are acting on their own.. ;)**

**xo hazel.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, thank you all for your lovely reviews. So, here is the next chapter. Some more Kolena ;);)**

**BTW, did you see the new tvd vid? YouTube: /watch?v=MtSQ_4RDGDw&feature=player_embedded O.O!? I can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena smiled back and remembered the story Damon had recited briefly for her after the dinner with Elijah and Klaus.

"Nothing really. Just her name and that she was here, when all of you were still human." Elena replied. "And about Elijah and Klaus."

Kol took a deep breath, smirking wider. "Well, I don't have to tell you how she beautiful she was, right?" He joked and Elena shook her head, smiling. "No, I don't think so."

"She was 15 years old, when she married one of the men in our village. Before that, she lived in another one, so none of us really knew her." He said and Elena nodded. That was a new piece of information already.

"She fell pregnant soon after their marriage. After a few months her husband died during a full moon." He told her in an engrossing voice. "The wolves had enemies in between their own species and they fought each other, while they were in their wolf form. Her husband was ambushed during one and she was left alone, sixteen and pregnant."

Elena giggled at his choice of words, surprising him and herself.

Kol raised his eyebrow at her. "What's so funny, love?"

"There is actually a reality show that is called Sixteen and Pregnant." She said. "It was just funny, how you just said those exact words."

When Kol blushed, she shot him a questioning look. "Don't judge me, darling. Rebekah is constantly watching TV and with our vampire hearing, there is no way of escaping the voices." He defended himself.

Elena broke into laughter and couldn't stop until her ribs hurt. "Oh, my god. Rebekah is watching Sixteen and Pregnant?!" Elena pressed out. "That is priceless."

Kol shook his head and waited for her to calm down. "Ok, sorry. Go on, please." She finally said, her curiosity getting, once again, the upper hand.

"Finally." Kol said mockingly. "So, she was alone and the witch Ayana took her in. Do you know, who she is?" Kol asked and Elena nodded. "Bonnie's ancestor."

"Yes." Kol said, smirking. "The mentor and a close friend of my mother. Most of the time Ayana was in our house and when she took Tatia in, she too was a welcome visitor. Both Nik and Elijah fell in love with her instantly, like almost any other man in the village." Kol said, rolling his eyes.

"What about you? Did you love her?" Elena asked, not daring to look up.

"No, I didn't. I was younger than her and I was more interested in keeping Rebekah safe from the men, who were interested in her." He said calmly and Elena felt relieved. He was the first vampire, that knew at least one of her doppelgangers and hadn't been in love with them.

"Why did you ask?" He smirked at her.

She bit down her lower lip. "Well, it's kind of unnerving to talk to people, who were in love with someone, that looked exactly like me." She said, looking up and saw his big grin.

"Oh, yes." He said playfully. "It must be _awful _to see all the men looking at you like you're their dreams coming true."

Elena rolled her eyes at him. "Don't mock me. I never know, if they are seeing me or her." Elena said and even she could hear, how desperate she sounded. "Whatever. What happened then?" She asked, turning her attention back to the story of Tatia.

Kol was frowning at her. "You are nothing like them, Elena." He said suddenly and his hand once again came up the stroke her cheek. "You're something else entirely." He breathed.

She wanted to ask him, if it was a compliment, but the look in his eyes was answer enough. "Thank you," She muttered, blushing. He didn't look away, searching her eyes and the light in his, captivated her. Her heart beat picked up and she felt like her stomach clench. "Kol." She added softly.

His face came closer and Elena was about to close her eyes, when the reality of the situation hit her. She inhaled deeply and leaned back, just a tiny bit. But he must have sensed it, he looked away quickly and leaned back against the stone. The next time their eyes locked, the light was gone, but he was smirking. It looked odd, forced.

She didn't know what to say. Had she really been about to kiss Kol? An original vampire? What was going on with her?

Kol cleared his throat. "Her pregnancy was difficult and Ayana prohibited her to leave the house on her own. That was when both Nik and Elijah helped her out. Both of them eager to spend some alone time with her. For five months, they used that excuse until Tatia finally gave birth to her son."

This time Elena couldn't fully concentrate to the story, her mind was still trying to process the fact that she had wanted to kiss Kol. And he had wanted to kiss her.

"After that, Tatia began to help with the household, like washing clothes and other things. Usually the women did those things, but my lovestruck brothers were the ones, who escorted and helped her." His voice was once again soft and Elena was sucked back into the life of her ancestor. "When her son was a year old, she was already meeting both Elijah and Nik in secret. We didn't knew it and neither of them knew about the other."

Elena raised her eyebrows. "Sounds awfully familiar." Elena muttered. "Katherine did the same thing with Stefan and Damon in 1864. But she actually compelled them to keep quiet about it."

Kol shook his head. "Sounds like Katerina alright." He said, unimpressed.

Elena smiled weakly at him. "What happened then?" She asked, still not looking into his eyes.

"Well, eventually Nik and Elijah found out. They fought and started to hate each other. My father tried to calm them, but it didn't change anything. Tatia tore them apart and that was the start of the end." He said bitterly.

"Before all of this, Nik listened to Elijah. Even if he didn't like out father's rules, Elijah could always persuade him to obey them. But with Tatia between them, Nik became reckless. He took Hendrik and they snuck out one full moon to watch the wolves. That's when Hendrik died." He tried to smile, but it looked like a pained grimace.

"I am so sorry." Elena whispered and she couldn't stop herself, she reached out and let her own hand rest on his, squeezing it softly.

"That was when my parents decided that we needed to become stronger, stronger than the wolves. They needed to use someones blood and since Tatia was the reason for Hendrik's death, they took her and used hers."

Elena shuddered and when she pulled her hand back, Kol smiled sadly. "We woke up. Our parents told us what happened and they tried to help us with the changes. We spent more than a week indoors, until my mother figured out a way to let us walk in the sun. With the transition, the love for Tatia had only grown, so that Nik and Elijah attacked each other more often. They were constantly fighting and one day Nik killed someone in his rage."

Elena took in a sharp breath. The curse part was coming.

"On the next full moon, we didn't hide in the cages. We were outside and then it happened. Nik turned. None of us understood why, but our mother did. She knew and she promised our father to make it right. By that time, mother and my sister had grown to loathe Tatia. Our mother didn't hesitate on using her for the curse. None of us told Nik and Elijah, what she planned on doing. On the next full moon, our father, Finn and I grabbed Nik and held him still, while our mother did the ritual. We all watched Tatia die and Nik writhing in pain."

His voice was just above a whisper by now and he looked pained. "As you may know, the next morning we found our mother dead. Our father was gone and Nik told us that he had killed her before he took off. Of course we believed Nik. Elijah, pained by the loss of our mother, was reminded that family was more important than any woman. That was the point where I couldn't take it anymore. They had destroyed our family over a woman and after everything was done, they saw how stupid they had been. I left them and it took me long time to forgive them."

Elena sighed. "Wow." She said, so basically it was her ancestors fault, that vampires even existed. And she had thought, that Kathrine was bad.

* * *

**Last chapter was so sad for both of them, so I decided to build in some humor (*cough* 16&Pregnant *cough*;)) and some more fluff (hmm, you know what I am talking about, don't you *.*, did you like it? or did it seem unnatural?!)**

**Next chapter reality will catch up with our favorite couple...meaning the Salvatore's doing what they do best... COCK BLOCKING and bitching around!**

**Did you like it? Please, leave a review and let me know!**

**xo hazel**


	20. Chapter 20

**And here is the next chapter. as promised the 'lovely' Salvatore's are making their usual appearance.. *ugh!***

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! YOU ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Kol shook his head in amusement. "That's all you have to say?" He asked, grinning at her.

"Well." Elena said. "It's kind of a lot to take in."

Kol shifted his body to the side and took out his phone. "Speaking of the devil." Kol smirked and picked up. "Yes, brother?" He greeted with an incredibly sarcastic tone. She had almost forgot, that he spoke to people like that. But the second they were alone, he became so different.

He was silent, while he listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Yes." Kol said matter-of-fact. "Yes." There was another pause. "I'd rather not tell you, since I am fairly certain, you then will appear here in a matter of seconds." He said, grinning widely. "No, do you want to speak to her?"

He chuckled and handed Elena the phone, who took it with a deep frown. "Hello?"

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!_" Elena squirmed and held the phone away form her ear.

"Stefan, I can also hear you, when you speak in a normal voice." Elena said grimly, giving the phone a deadly look.

"_Oh really?_" Damon's voice replied. "_So, can you please tell me, why the hell you're not picking up your own damn phone?_"

Crap. Her phone was still on silent and the vibration was turned off. "Um. I didn't hear it." She she said and pulled it out of her pocket. 200 missed calls. "Did you really call me two-hundred times?" She asked in disbelief.

"_Well, I don't know. Stefan, Blondie and Witchy called you as well. Anyway tell me where you are and we will pick you up._"

"No, Damon." She said firmly. "I have my car and when I want to go home, I will do it by myself. Like I said earlier, I don't need bodyguards and why do you have Klaus' phone?"

Damon scoffed. "_Because, we were enjoying a drink together at the grill and my phone died._" He said sarcastically. "_Are you stupid? It has been four hours, since the last time anyone saw you and you haven't answered any of our calls._"

"Four hours?" Elena frowned. "What?"

"_Yes, Elena. It is six o'clock._" Damon growled

"Oh." Elena said in surprise. When did it get so late? She looked around and realized for the first time, that it was actually getting darker. "I'll be home soon." She said into the phone and hung up.

Kol burst into silent laughter and Elena frowned at him. "What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "It's just funny, that they are actually with Nik to look for you. After everything you told me, you know?"

Elena smiled at him. If he only knew, how creepy it was, that they teamed up so easily. "What did Klaus say to you?" Elena asked curiously. She didn't want him to get into trouble with that freaky hybrid because of her. He could end up with a dagger through his heart. And somehow even the thought of that made her incredibly sad and angry.

Kol sighed in amusement. "Oh, the usual. I will tear one of your body parts out. I will dagger you." Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh, love. Don't worry, he can't do anything. Mother won't let him." He winked at her.

At that Elena sighed. "Good." But then she remembered their mother. "How is she? Your mother, I mean."

Kol shrugged. "Fine. She is bossing us around as usual."

Elena frowned. "How is she alive? I mean, is she still human or is she a ghost?"

"No, she is still a human, a witch. She told us that Ayana and the other Bennett witches are helping her to remain with us for a while. She said she needed to fix the bond between us, me and my siblings." Elena raised an eyebrow at him. "She wants us to be a family again. She doesn't want us to plot each others deaths."

Elena nodded at that. "I can understand that. But she will die eventually?"

Kol smiled sadly. "Yes, she will. Technically, she already is dead and she doesn't know how long she can stay."

Elena processed the new information, but then she realized that it was already past six. "Um. I think I should go home." She said apologetically.

"You're probably right, darling." Kol smirked and they got up. Elena turned around and smiled at the graves in front of her. "I love you, guys." She whispered. "We miss you here."

Then she turned her back to the graves and the two of them walked back to Elena's car. When she was at her door, she looked at him. "Do you want me to drive you home?" She asked Kol, who was standing in front of her.

"No, thank you. I can get home." He smirked and stepped closer. It reminded Elena of monday after school, when he had forced her to take him to the grill. So much had changed since then. At that time, she had been terrified and but now she just had the urge to touch him, to be close to him.

"I know that." She whispered and her eyes lingered on his handsome face. His smirk turned into a genuinely sad smile and his hand once again stroked her cheek. "Thank you for today, _Elena_." He said quietly, causing goose bumps to spread over her body.

"No, thank you." She answered honestly. It had been good to talk to somebody about everything and she had learned a lot about Kol today. She knew now that he was nothing like Klaus. That he was good.

They stared at each others eyes for a moment, before Kol's hand trailed down to her lower lip and caressed it gently. "See you tomorrow, love." He said and then he was gone.

Elena sighed and slumped against her car, her legs felt like they were made out of jelly. "Oh." She breathed, while her heart beat fast in her chest. She stood there for almost five minutes, until she finally found the strength to get into her car and drive home.

When she arrived, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie were waiting in the living room.

"Seriously?" Elena groaned. "Just leave!" She wanted to take a shower and go to bed. It had been a long day and she was confused about the things that happened between her and Kol.

With that she walked over to the stairs, but her path was blocked by an extremely angry looking Stefan. He grabbed both of her arms forcefully and she winced. "Let go of me!" She said, trying to free herself from him.

"NO!" Stefan roared back and tightened his grip.

"Ah. You're hurting me." Elena cried out.

"Stefan!" Damon was on Elena's side now, trying to loosen his brothers hold on her, but not really trying that hard.

"Let her go." Bonnie demanded.

"No." Stefan growled. But in the next second the pressure was gone and Stefan was holding his head, while he was crying out in pain.

"BONNIE!" Damon scouted. "STOP IT!

"No." Bonnie said firmly, staring down at Stefan.

Elena let out a frustrated growl. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! ALL OF YOU! LEAVE." When none of them moved, she stomped her feet to the ground. "I SAID _LEAVE_!"

Damon nodded eventually and steadied Stefan, so that they could get out of the house. Bonnie looked at her apologetically. When both Stefan and Damon were out, Bonnie stepped closer. "I am so sorry, Elena." She said. "When they called me and told me you were missing, I was worried."

Elena nodded impatiently. "But I told you a million times to _stop _worrying_._"

Bonnie shook her head in desperation. "And how am I supposed to do that? Elena, you're my best friend, I can't just stop." She said angrily. "I worry about you, because I love you. But when you say that there is no reason, then I will back off." Bonnie said calmer now and Elena hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Bonnie."

"I trust you, Elena. I don't trust vampires, but I am trusting you." She said and hugged her back.

"Can you leave me alone, Bon?" Elena sighed after a while. "It really has been a long day."

Bonnie nodded. "Um, Sure." They let go of each other and Bonnie smiled encouragingly at her. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Elena nodded, forcing at smile onto her face.

The second the door closed, Elena sighed deeply and the smile disappeared. Stefan had actually tried to hurt her and Damon hadn't stopped him. What was wrong with them? They tried to protect her from Kol, but now they were the ones, that were the actual threat. She didn't knew anymore if she needed them to protect her or protection from them. And she didn't know what she would do about the thing with Kol. Things were really getting confusing by now.

* * *

**Ah, so the judgmental witch is alive :P ..jokes aside. She too will have a (bigger) role in the upcoming (well, _later_) chapters :) First I wanted Bonnie to side with the Salvatore's, but she's a witch and she hates vampires.. So, she will be on team Elena (NOT kolena.) And btw. Bonnie's mom is still alive, since there was no spell that connected the originals. So Esther is still channeling the Bennett witches powers (don't know if that's important, just wanted to tell you ;))**

**Elena stomping her foot to the ground, somehow deja vu *cough* twilight *cough* but I didn't want her to slap anyone, it just seemed out of place. Anyway! Bonnie gave Stefan some headache, can't believe I am going to say this, but thank you bonnie, _see you in pyhsics class_ (*sigh* I miss Bekah!)**

**Did you like it? Please, leave a review :)**

**xo hazel**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, guys so here is chapter 21. As always THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND ALERTS! LOVE YA!**

**FYI: there's a new poll about where you want to see this story to go.. check out my profile and vote ;) thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena walked upstairs. She needed to take a shower. Her body felt stiff and dirty from sitting on the ground for four hours. She was still surprised how she hadn't been aware of the long time she had spent with Kol. It was so good to talk to him, to just be with him. She hadn't even thought about the Salvatores or her friends once, even if she had been talking about them almost all day.

When she was in the shower, she sighed in contentment and closed her eyes as the hot water covered her body. She remembered Kol's eyes staring into hers, him leaning closer and in that moment, she wished she hadn't backed down. She tried to imagine, how his lips would feel on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his strong hands on her body.

She opened her eyes in shock. She had been fantasizing about Kol. _In the shower_. She shook her head frantically. What was going on with her? Just because Stefan was behaving like an idiot, she couldn't just dream about a make out scene with an original.

She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and left the shower. She was confused. Why would she want to kiss Kol? Why was her body reacting to him? No, it wasn't only her body. Even her mind felt at ease with him. She had thought about it multiple times. It felt good to be with Kol. But was it that kind of good? And was he interested in her like that? He told her, that she was different than the other doppelgangers, but that didn't have to mean he liked her.

She put on her pajamas and decided to call Caroline, if someone could help her out, than it would be her blonde bubbly friend. She grabbed her phone and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail and Elena frowned. Caroline never turned her phone off.

She texted her. _'are you ok? Call me, pls.'_

She sighed and decided to write into her diary. It had been a while since she had done that. But when the diary was on her lap and she opened it, she had the urge to read the last few entries.

_'Dear diary,_

_happy birthday to me, right?_

_But how am I supposed to be happy?_

_Jeremy isn't really talking to me. And.. he is still gone.'_

Theres were a few tears on the page.

_'Caroline wants to throw a party, but I don't want to._

_I just want to find him. I just want to know, if he's alive._

_I can't be happy, while I don't know that._

_Damon is here, gotta go._

_Elena.'_

She smiled sadly at her words from months before and turned the page.

_'HE CALLED ME!_

_He called. He is alive!'_

And a few lines under that:

_'He killed Andie._

_He was the one, who killed Andie!_

_How is that possible? __How could he have done that?_

_ I don't know, what to do anymore. __Damon wants me to stop looking, to stop hoping._

_But how I am supposed to do that? I miss him, I love him._

_I want him back..'_

Elena groaned. She closed the book and leaned back against her cold window. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. What was she feeling? Did she still feel something for Stefan? Did she have feelings for Damon? Or what about Kol? Why did she feel like that, when she was thinking about Kol? Was it because he was new? A challenge? A new monster to tame?

She shook her head. No, it wasn't about what he was, it was about _who_ he was. When he was around people, he always acted so sure and arrogant. But when they were alone, he was completely different. He seemed so good, so_ innocent_. Even if Elena wanted to deny it, in the little time she had spent with Kol, she had started to feel for him. And even if she should be worried about it, it felt good. And she wanted to know more about him.

* * *

Kol walked into the house and was greeted by Nik yelling at him from the living room. "KOL!" He felt anger boiling inside of him, but suppressed it. There was no need for getting into a fight with Nik about something he couldn't change anymore. He didn't want to see his brother right now. After everything he had done to destroy Elena's life, he just wanted to rip out his brothers heart out.

He sighed loudly and sped over to the room and saw Elijah, Nik and his mother sitting in the armchairs. "Lovely." He muttered to himself.

"Sit down, Kol." His mother said calmly. "Please." She added in a softer tone.

Kol let himself fall onto the couch and raised an eyebrow at them. "So, where's Bekah? And Finn?"

"Rebekah is out." Elijah said simply. "And Finn is not interested in this conversation."

Kol groaned. He knew what was coming. "Great. Neither am I. So, can I go?"

"No." Nik growled.

Their mother sighed. "Kol, please. We need to talk."

Kol fixed his eyes on his mother. "Fine."

His mother smiled at him, but then she turned serious again. She opened her mouth, but Nik was faster. "Stay away from my doppelganger or I will kill you."

His mother shot him a scolding gaze. "No, Niklaus. That was not what we were going to say."

Nik looked like, he wanted to protest, but Elijah cut in. "Kol, we don't know, why you're doing this. And we just want to understand it, so that we don't have to worry."

Kol rolled his eyes, while his hands were balled up into fists. He wanted to sped over to Nik and punch him. He wanted to tell him, to never touch Elena ever again. But he willed himself to stop. Nik needed her safe. So instead he said, "Stop overreacting. We were just talking."

"Then why didn't she answer any of her friends phone calls. We know her better than you do, Kol. She isn't the type of girl, who ignores her friends." Elijah explained.

Kol nodded, again rolling his eyes. "But did the thought, that she is sick of being always protect, ever crossed your mind?" Kol asked sarcastically. "I don't know how you see it, but those Salvatore's really are clingy."

Nik chuckled, which surprised everyone in the room. "You're right." He agreed and Kol forced himself to smirk at his older brother.

But then Nik's face turned serious again. "Don't take advantage of that." He warned him. "I want my doppelganger be with a nice little human, so that she can have a big family, with a _lot _of children."

Elijah coughed and Kol scoffed loudly. "Doesn't she have any say in it?" How dare Nik to decide for her? He was the reason, she searched the arms of a vampire. He had turned her into this scarred girl, who had lost too many people in such a short amount of time. He understood, why she only felt save with immortal beings.

Nik shrugged. "Why do you care?"

Elijah smiled. "Because, he does." He stated pointedly.

Kol frowned at his eldest brother. "What?" He really wasn't in the mood for Elijah's vague statements.

"You care. _For her._" Elijah said with an emphasis on the last part. "After all this time, she is the one, who got you to feel like this again."

Kol sighed, looking away from his older brother. Of course Elijah would see right through him.

Nik groaned loudly. "Kol. Couldn't you just pick any, _any other _girl in this damned planet?" He whined and his nostrils flared.

Their mother laughed, before Kol could even think of an answer. "Niklaus, you know how love works. You can't choose."

Nik nodded grimly and Elijah and him exchanged a quick look, before they turned their heads away again.

"So, am I free to go now?" Kol asked. He was suddenly aware, that both of his brothers were in love with the carbon copy of the girl that he loved. And it made him feel uneasy.

"Yes." His mother said. "I believe, Niklaus and I need to talk in private." She gave Elijah a look and he too stood up.

Both Kol and Elijah walked up the stairs. "You love her." Elijah stated simply, as they reached the top of the stairs.

Kol nodded. "I guess so." He muttered uneasily. He didn't want to talk about it with Elijah.

Elijah stopped and frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kol said, not really sure how to express himself. "I don't know how I feel. I want to be with her _all _the time. I want to know everything about her. And when she told me, what Nik did to her, it just felt wrong to feel like this." He stopped, taking in a deep breath. The urge to hurt Nik was still prominent and he needed to calm himself.

"She told you?" Elijah asked him, still frowning, now deeper than before.

"Yes, you could have said _anything_, you know." Kol said firmly and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. "She even told me about your little run in with the dagger." He winked at him. It was an poor attempt to make himself feel better and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Just be careful." Elijah said. When Kol frowned at him, he continued. "She has suffered so much in very little time. She is strong, yes. But, you know as well as I do, that she couldn't stand a lot more of this. Just be careful."

"Do you care for her, Elijah?" Kol whispered, fearing the answer. After all, he was the one, who made a deal to protect her friends. He could have just killed them all and took her away.

Elijah smiled, which surprised him. "I _do_. But not like you. I respect her. She is strong and compassionate. She would do anything for the people she loves and she already did. I respect her for that. I want her to be safe and _happy_. She is pure and loyal and she deserves to be. But I do not love her, Kol. Don't you worry about that, brother."

Kol simply nodded. "And Nik?"

Elijah sighed. "Nik, would never let himself care for her. Neither did he with Katerina. He hates himself for what happened to us. What we, him and me, set into motion. I think it pains him to see her, because Elena reminds him of Tatia and all the mistakes he made back then."

"So do you." Kol muttered quietly. "You remember her, when you look at Elena."

"No. I am just remembered, that the reason for her existence, for her loss is a mistake Niklaus and I made a thousand years ago. Tatia died because of me and I won't let history repeat itself."

"How can you say that? How can you care so much about her?" Kol asked. He tried to put himself in his brothers place. He would never be able to look into the face of a girl, that looked like _her. _How could he love one and merely respect the other? "You're a good man, brother." He said eventually.

He felt Elijah's arm on his shoulder. "Just like you are, brother." He said and Kol couldn't help but snort.

"I don't know about that." He muttered quietly.

"But I do." Elijah replied and smiled at him. "You are good, Kol. And she will see that."

"Thank you." Kol said again and walked into his room. He needed some time alone. He needed to think about the things he had heard today.

Kol took a long shower and tried not to think too hard about the one thing, that had almost happened. He remembered the look in her eyes, the way they darted over to his lips and the way she realized, what they were about to do, the doubt and surprise.

He thought about her story, about everything Nik had done to her. He had actually killed her and yet, there she had been, sitting alone with the brother of the man, who had killed her. And she thanked him for listening, for caring.

Like Elijah said, she was pure, compassionate and strong. So strong, it made Kol somehow proud. She had fought Nik and she was still fighting. Her parents were dead, her aunt, her uncle, her birth mother. All she had was her brother and she had sent him away for his own good. She truly was selfless.

He couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. How she made him feel. If someone would ask him to describe Elena Gilbert, he would probably stand there, speechless. The words strong, brave, selfless or compassionate, they weren't enough.

Because she was so much more. She had more good in her, than any single person could have. She was like light. Yes, that was probably the best way to put it. A light that was surrounded by shadows, by dark souls, who wanted to have her, to make her light up their world. He understood, why the Salvatore's craved her desperately. She was the one thing, that could make a dark monster feel. She was the one thing every shadowed soul was looking for. _Light._

And now, he was one of those souls, that needed her light. He needed her. He was in love with her. Kol sighed deeply and let himself fall onto his bed.

* * *

**Dear Diary, today was confusing, a vampire tried to kiss me and I feel sorry for him, because he has been through ****some much stuff with his brother... o.O wait let me go back a couple of pages, I think I wrote those exact same words two times already ... hahaha, sorry, I couldn't resist!**

***-* oooooh, Kol! Why do you have to be so sweet?! Can I have one of those?! *pout***

**Was the light thing too much? I don't know, I needed some inside on _why _Elena is so special to all of those creepy, but incredibly hot guys. =) I think while Tatia and Katerina had a fire, Elena has light. It's pure and innocent, compared to their selfishness and all, idk. you know what I mean right?**

**Did you like it? Please let me know :)**

**xo hazel**


	22. Chapter 22

**Again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews :) So here is Chapter 22 ! ENJOY!**

**It's kind of little bit of Kolena compared to the last few chapters, but... well, just read it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

It was half past six, when Elena woke up with a smile on her face. She got up and picked a long grey shirt, that hung loosely down to her hips and instead of her usual jeans, she choose one of the dark skinny ones, she and Caroline had bought in last years post christmas sale.

She pulled her hair into a high bun and checked her appearance in the mirror. She smiled at herself once again and hurried downstairs. After a cup of coffee, she grabbed her bag and left the house.

Stefan wasn't in class, neither was Caroline and Elena was worried in an instant. When she shot Bonnie and Matt a confused look, both of them shrugged, looking equally worried.

Kol and Rebekah came in right before the bell and she gave him a small smile, which he returned and her heart jumped. She would spend the day watching movies with him and she was excited about it.

Alaric entered the class, pushing the little TV table in front of him. Elena's phone vibrated and she reached for it. The text was from Bonnie.

_'Where is Caroline?' _

_'Idk. I called her last night, it went straight to voicemail.' _Elena replied and she started to have a bad feeling about this. She texted Damon. _'Is Caroline with you?'_

It didn't take long for him to reply. _'Nope, haven't seen her.'_

_'What about Stefan?' _Elena texted back.

_'He's with me. What's wrong?' _Damon texted back.

Elena sighed. _'Her phone's off and she's not in class.' _Then she sent Bonnie a text. _'Stefan and Damon haven't seen her.'_

_'Maybe she has overslept, don't overreact.' _Damon replied and Elena snorted into the silent room. A few people looked at her, but most of them turned away again. Only Matt's, Bonnie's and Kol's eyes stayed on her.

_'What's wrong?' _That was a text from Kol.

_'I am worried about Caroline.' _Then she sent a reply to Damon. _'Seriously? After everything, you're telling me to stop overreacting?!'_

There was another text from Kol. _'Why? Did something happen?' _

Elena replied and told him, that Caroline hadn't talked to anyone since yesterday, that her phone was off. He replied, that she should relax, that Caroline was a vampire and could take care of herself. When Elena thought about all the times Caroline had been kidnapped and tortured, she shivered and had the urge to jump out of her seat and look for her. Maybe, this was the way her friends felt, whenever she didn't pick up her phone. After all she was the only one, who had been kidnapped more often than Caroline.

When the class was over, Elena walked over to Alaric's desk and smiled at him. Maybe Caroline or her mom had called the school. "I haven't seen you around at the house lately." She said, when the classroom was empty.

"I've been busy." He said coldly, not looking up from his desk.

Elena frowned at him. "Are you mad at me or something, Ric?" Elena asked insecurely.

Alaric laughed bitterly. "Oh, why would I? Hm, let me think." He said sarcastically and Elena groaned inwardly. "Maybe, because you decided to hang out with an original?"

"Ric, please. He promised me..-" She started but he cut her off.

"Do you remember the last time an original promised you to keep your loved ones safe? Do you remember, who payed the price for you trusting one of them?"

Elena gasped. "Ric, I..-"

"No, Elena. I don't want to hear it. If you can get over the fact, that Jenna is dead because of them, good for you. But I.. I can't do that. I loved her and I still do."

"Ric." Elena pleaded, but he looked away.

"Please, leave now, Elena." He said coldly and Elena swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears, that were already in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Ric." She whispered and walked out of the classroom. She ran through the hall until she found herself outside and didn't stop until she was at her car.

She got into the backseat and that was when she finally let herself cry. But as always, when Elena wanted to be alone, someone showed up. There was a soft knock at the window and she looked up. She was surprised to see Kol standing there. He opened the door, his face looked pained. "Elena." He said soothingly and Elena sobbed a little louder.

He got into the car and just like yesterday in the cemetery, he held her while she cried. She felt so safe with him and just like yesterday her tears dried quickly. "I'm sorry." She muttered into his chest. "The deal was about having fun, not crying at every chance that I got."

She heard him smile. "Forget the deal, Elena. I just want to help you. I am so sorry. This is all my fault." He whispered, his lips close to her ear.

Elena shook her head. "No, it's not. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

"Yes, if I hadn't bothered you, you wouldn't be like this." He countered.

"No, I wouldn't be. I would be worse." She whispered and looked up at him. "I don't know why, but I feel safe with you."

He smiled at her and she continued. "I don't understand it, but I do. I feel safe when you're around. I feel good when you're with me. I _want_ you to be around."

"I do, too." He breathed. She looked him into his dark brown eyes and asked the question, she was dying to hear the answer to.

"Why do you?"

He took a deep breath, his dark eyes sparkling down at her. "Because, when I am with you, _I feel, Elena._"

Elena frowned at him. "I don't understand..-" She said slowly. Did he mean, what she thought it was?

"I feel for you, Elena." He said and he lowered his head to hers.

This time Elena didn't back down, she even arched closer to him. And in the moment their lips touched, Elena felt a wave of happiness and warmth flow through her. His lips were softer than she had imagined and he kissed her slowly, even cautiously, like he thought she could break. She grasped his shirt and kissed him back. It was sweet and gentle, yet it was still passionate and when Kol broke the kiss, it left her wanting more.

They looked at each other, both of them surprised about what just happened. Then silence was broken by Elena's phone and she quickly picked up.

"Bonnie?" She answered the phone a little breathless.

"_Elena, I am going to see, if Caroline's ok. Do you want to come?_" Bonnie asked tensley.

Elena gave Kol a questioning look. He smiled at her and Elena replied. "Yeah, sure. I am at my car, I can drive."

"_Great. I'll be there in a sec._"

They hung up and Kol shifted over to the door and opened it. "Kol, wait." Elena finally said and he turned to look at her. "What about the movie?"

He shrugged, smiling slightly at her. "First of all, you need to check in on your friend. Then you can decide, if you want to stay with her or come over, ok?"

"But..-"

"Look, I can see how worried you are. And I won't stop you from checking in on her." He said softly.

She smiled widely at him. "Thank you."

"Just call or text me." Kol said and disappeared.

Elena leaned back and sighed. She had kissed him. And it had felt good, _really good._ She smiled sheepishly at herself, when the door was opened again.

"What are you doing on the back seat?" Bonnie frowned at her.

"Um." Elena said. "I was just hiding."

Bonnie nodded and together they got into the front and drove to Caroline's house. When they arrived, they saw Caroline's car in the drive way. They knocked on the door but no one opened it.

After three minutes, Bonnie took the spare key from under the matt and unlocked the door. They gave each other a quick look, before they entered the house.

* * *

**O.O !**

**Ok, first I never planned for them to kiss so fast, it just happened and I couldn't rewrite it, because when I did, Kol and Elena were mad at me, like really, really mad!**

**Second, I am kind of happy that it did happen in Chapter 22, since it is my favorite number xD**

**Third, what do you think? I just loved the 'because I feel'- part! It makes me go all *AW!*, hope it has the same effect on you.**

**Fourth, the after kiss awkwardness is given, since Elena is still not sure about her feelings, she knows that she 'likes' him and feels safe with him, but she also did with Damon ... maybe it will take her some time to kiss him again, don't know yet. I am still stuck at chapter 25, so there is not much that happened in that time.**

**Ok, that was a lot, but I kind of wanted to explain myself.. hope you like it, hope you leave a review, hope you tell me what you liked and what you would like to see in the future :)**

**xo hazel**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for your amazing reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

He had kissed her. And she had actually kissed him back. She hadn't pushed him aside and looked fearful. In fact, she just looked surprised. He smiled to himself, while he walked up to the mansion. He didn't go back to class, since Elena wouldn't be there.

He had once again watched her cry and it broke his heart to see her like that. He had listened to the fight between her and Alaric, her guardian. She had told him yesterday, how close they had gotten after the death of her aunt. And know, she had lost him as well, just because Kol couldn't stay away.

He sighed. Maybe it had been a bad idea to fight for his feelings. Maybe he should stay away from her. To protect her. But could he do that? Could he deny himself love? Again?

He walked into his bedroom and was desperate for any distraction. That's when he remembered the books. He grabbed the first one, it was the thinnest and he opened it with a small sigh. _'The boy who lived' _He snorted, how mundane.

After thirty minutes, Kol was sucked into the life of Harry Potter and didn't think about his own anymore.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie found a motionless Caroline, buried deep into her bed. Her hair was tangled and her face was smeared with mascara and tears. When she didn't wake up, Bonnie shook her urgently, until Caroline opened her eyes sleepily.

"Ugh." She groaned and rubbed her eyes. When she saw her two best friends on either side of her, she turned face down and pressed herself into her pillow. "I want to die." Came her muffled hoarse voice.

"Care, what's going on?" Bonnie asked her, while she brushed her hair to the side. All they got was a quiet sob and Elena and Bonnie exchanged frowning looks.

"Caroline, come on." Elena said and tried to turn the blonde vampire around. "You can tell us."

Then Caroline's sobs turned into a hysterical cry. She turned around in vampire speed and pulled her legs up to her chest. "He is cheating on me." She managed to say, while she buried her face between her chest and her knees. Her long curls hair shielding her, from the other two other girls eyes.

"What?" Bonnie chocked out.

"Tyler is cheating on me." She cried and her body trembled frantically.

"No, Caroline. Tyler would never do that." Elena soothed her. Her hands were around the vampires back and she was drawing circles on it, attempting to calm her. She remembered how Kol did it for her and the memory of their kiss flashed into her mind. She pushed it away, it wasn't the time for that.

"But he does!" Caroline whined and looked up. "I called him last night and a girl picked up."

Bonnie sighed. "Maybe she was just a friend."

Caroline laughed bitterly. "He told me, he is busy transforming into a werewolf in some deserted mountain. But the girl said he was in the shower."

"Oh." Bonnie said and Elena sighed.

"I hate him." Caroline muttered and let her head fall back on her knees. "Why does this always happen to me?" She whined, before she started to cry again.

Elena looked down at the miserable form of her best friend. "You know what?" She said loudly, causing her two friends to look at her. "We should watch a movie."

Caroline frowned sniffling, but Bonnie nodded in encouragement. "How about the notebook?" Bonnie said and winked at Caroline.

"Noooo! Caroline groaned and let her head fall back. "I don't want to watch the notebook."

"Only because you know, you will feel better afterwards." Elena teased her and the next time the blonde vampire looked up, an actual smile was on her lips. "Thank you, guys." She muttered and both Bonnie and Elena hugged her tightly.

They got up, Caroline even took a quick shower, while Bonnie and Elena prepared some snacks.

"I just have to make a call, Bonnie. I will be right back." Elena said and walked back into Caroline's bedroom. She scrolled down to Kol's number and realized, that she had never actually talked to him over the phone. And on top of that, she didn't knew, what to say, how to act. They had kissed. But what did it mean? She was snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard Kol's voice answering the phone.

"Elena?"

She took in a deep breath and spoke up, "Hey."

She heard him chuckle and it kind of broke the tension. "Is everything fine with Caroline?" He asked, the worry in his voice was warming Elena's heart.

"Yeah, just boy problems." Elena said. "I am sorry, Kol. But I can't make it today." She said apologetically.

She heard him sigh and chuckle quietly. "I told you not to worry. I am actually reading the first book right now. It's quite good. So, take all the time you need with your friends. Besides tomorrow is friday, so we have the whole weekend." He said and Elena could almost see him smirk.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She said and couldn't help but smile. "Ok, so we'll talk later?"

"Give me a call, whenever you feel the need to talk." He said in an honest voice and Elena knew instantly, that he was not only referring to the movies, he was talking about the kiss as well.

"I will." She said. "Bye, Kol."

"Bye, Elena."

She hung up with a small sigh and turned around to go back into the living room, but instead she came face to face with an smirking Caroline.

"Care." Elena gasped, blushing.

Caroline's smirk grew even bigger. "Tell me!" She demanded.

Elena tried to frown at her. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said and tried to walk around her. But the blonde vampire, who was wrapped into a towel, grabbed her arm and gave her a knowing look. "Oh no, Elena Gilbert. You are so not pulling this stunt on me. You already kept quiet about everything between you and Damon. This time, I won't be the last one to find out. So, spill your guts!"

Elena sighed. There was no way, she could lie her way out of this. "We kissed." She whispered not meeting her friends eyes. She was surprised, when a small squeak escaped the vampires lips. She looked up and saw that Caroline was beaming at her. "How was it? Was it good? Of course it was! Why am I even asking?" She said jumping up and down.

Elena shushed her, looking horrified. Even if Bonnie had told her she was trusting Elena's judgement, it didn't mean that the witch would be pleased by her best friend making out with yet another vampire.

When Caroline calmed down, she took a deep breath and whispered, "When?"

Elena smiled. "Just before we came here." Caroline's jaw dropped. "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

Elena shook her head in amusement. "Um, you were sad and your phone was dead, remember? We were worried."

"We, meaning you and Bonnie? Or you and _Kol_?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, get dressed. Let's watch the notebook."

The girls sat down on the couch, cuddled against each other and watched the movie. As usual Caroline's laughed, giggled, cried and lost herself completely in the movie. Elena used the silence to think about Kol.

They had kissed. And she felt ok about it. But what now? What should she say to him? That it had been a mistake? No, it hadn't been. That she had just been vulnerable? Yes, but she had wanted to do it. And what about the part, where he said that he had feelings for her? Was she ready for something like that? With an original?

Why did she always think about him as an original? He was so much more than that. First of all, he was a man. Second, he was good. Gentle, caring, understanding and good. Third, she trusted him, she really did. And last but not least, she wanted to spend time with him. She wanted him to hold her close.

She sigheg and when she concentrated back onto the movie, just to realize that it was over.

"Ah." Caroline sighed dreamily. But they were caught off guard, when Bonnie cleared her throat softy. Both of them turned to look at the witch.

"Um. I need to tell you somethings." Bonnie said uneasily and Elena could see, that it was something she wasn't really sure about.

"What is it?" Caroline leaned forward, curiosity clear in her features.

"Well," Bonnie said and looked down at her hands. "Abby called me this morning."

Both Elena and Caroline breathed at the same time. "Oh."

That caused a little smile onto the witches lips. "Yeah. She told me, that she wanted to stay at my place for a while."

"Wow. Bonnie that is great." Caroline said cheerfully, but Elena frowned. "Why?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. When I asked her, she said she wanted to spend time with me, get to know me. That she had been scared when we opened the coffin and that she had needed some time to get herself together."

Elena nodded. "That's good." She smiled encouragingly at her friend and the smile was returned.

"I am a little nervous, though." Bonnie said warily.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Caroline said and leaned back onto the couch. "So how about another movie? Say 'Gone with the wind'?"

Elena groaned, but Bonnie nodded eagerly. "Definitely."

They spend the whole day with watching Caroline's all time favorite movies and Elena had plenty of time to overanalize everything Kol had said to her. And eventually she decided that it would be better to talk to him sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Did you like it? I kind of wanted the girls to have a day together.. sorry that the Kolena movie day didn't happen, but like she said, sooner rather than later ;)**

**besides, now Kol has the time to read the books ;) I want to be in his place. Imagine reading those books again, without knowing anything about it! I envy him! But more so Elena, because he is freakishly in love with her !**

**Leave me a review and tell me, what ****you liked or disliked about this chapter.**

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**As always thank you for your lovely reviews, here is chapter 24.. ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Kol was already on page 275, when he was snapped out of the story by his phone ringing. He picked it up.

"Hey."

He smiled to himself. She sounded so nervous. "Hey. How are things with Caroline?"

"Um, better, actually. I am on my way home right now." She said and he could hear her car in the background.

"You shouldn't be calling me, while you're driving." He scolded her.

He heard her chuckle nervously. "Kol, I was thinking, um. I..-" He waited patiently for her to clear her thoughts. Somehow he was afraid of what she would say next.

_It had been a mistake. You caught me off guard. I was sad, I didn't know what I said or did._ He was going through the possibilities once again, when Elena finally spoke up.

"I think we should talk." She said hoarsely. "Do you have time?"

"Sure." He said quickly. It surprised him, that she wanted to see him.

"Ok, then meet me at the cemetery in, um, as fast as you can get there."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Kol assured her and got up. He hung up and left the house quickly. He had never felt this nervous before. It was confusing. Maybe she would tell him to back off, to leave her alone. Maybe it would be the best.

At this point, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her friends. She knew, that he had only agreed because he wanted to spend time with her. Didn't she?

He reached the cemetery in three minutes and saw Elena parking her car. He rushed over just in time to open the passenger seat and smile down at her.

She gasped, but collected herself quickly. "Hey." She said and smiled back at him.

"Hey" He said, when she didn't move, he gestured into the car and after her nod, he got into the passenger seat.

When the door was closed, the silence took over. The two of them looked into the night for a few minutes, before Kol finally said something.

"Look, Elena, you can say, what you're thinking."

She smiled. "I know that, I just don't really know what to say. I am so confused." She said bitterly. He turned his head around to face her.

"Why?" He asked cautiously. All the while, trying to stop himself from hoping.

"Because, I feel." She said simply, still not meeting his eyes.

Kol inhaled sharply. Did that mean.. no. "You..-"

"Yes, I do. I feel something for you. But I don't know, if I am ready for this, if I can do this." She said and finally her eyes met his. They were full of pain, of confusion, but underneath all of that, there was the light. The light he had seen just before they kissed.

"I understand." Kol muttered softly. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, if Stefan and Damon would find out about this, they would probably kill me." Even if it was supposed to be a joke, Kol could hear her fear through it.

"What?" The sharp tone in his voice, caused her to jump.

"Um." She looked down again. Her hair fell around her face, shielding her effectively from his eyes.

He leaned closer and brushed her hair away. He didn't had a good feeling about this. "What do you mean that they would probably kill you?"

Elena didn't look up and that made him only more worried. "Tell me, please." He said softly and finally she looked up.

He saw the sparkling tears in her eyes. "I don't know, what's happening anymore. A few days ago, you were the one, who I was scared of. They were the ones to protect me. I trusted them, I didn't trust you. But now, I trust you. But I can't trust Stefan anymore, not with everything he had done since."

Kol's eyes widened. "What did he do?" He hissed, anger boiled inside of him.

Elena shook her head to stop the tears. "He was so mad yesterday, he..- he grabbed me and..-"

"And?"

"If Bonnie hadn't been there to stop him, I don't know, what he would have done. And that scares me. I don't know, who he is anymore."

After those words, she started to cry again and Kol's anger disappeared instantly. He just looked at the miserable girl in front of him, who was crying because she had lost her first love. Of all the people, he knew how she felt.

He moved closer and pulled her once again into his embrace. This wasn't the time to talk about a kiss, this was the time to be there for her. She was heartbroken and it wouldn't make it any better, if he got into the mix of her complicated love life.

Kol didn't know how long they sat there, but when Elena's phone rang, she looked around until he handed it to her.

"Hello?" She asked hoarsely.

"_Where are you?" _Caroline's worried voice asked her. By the sound of her, Kol couldn't help but envy Elena for her friend. She would do anything for her and was constantly worried. Not even his family had been or was that close.

She sighed deeply. "In my car, Care."

"_Have you been crying?" _The young vampire asked suspiciously.

"It's no big deal. How are you?" Elena asked sniffling.

"_Better. Do you want me to come over?_"

Kol was surprised to see Elena smile at that. "No, Care. I am ok. Kol's here."

"_Ooooh._" She said stretched. "_Good, um, call me when you're home then._"

"I will." Elena promised and they hung up. Kol tilted his head to the side, when he saw Elena's prominent blush.

"What's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She fixed a point above his right shoulder and inhaled slowly. "She knows."

"Ah." Kol said. He didn't knew what to say about that. "You told her?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly. She heard us while we were talking on the phone and well, she knew." Elena finished the sentence and her eyes finally met his. "She always knows." She muttered.

"Do you want to tell me, what happened with her? Why she hadn't been in school?" He asked cautiously.

"Tyler." She said. "You remember him?" Kol nodded, he was the first werewolf that was successfully turned into a hybrid by his brother and he was Caroline's boyfriend. "Well, he, um." She inhaled deeply. "If I tell you, do you promise not to say anything to Klaus about it? He would probably kill Tyler."

Kol nodded. He would never tell anything to Klaus. Especially nothing she told him.

She smiled. "Well, Caroline's dad was able to resist compulsion and he taught Tyler how to do it. He is trying to break his sire bond to Klaus. That's why he is gone. He has to turn until it doesn't hurt him anymore."

Kol's felt his jaw drop. He remembered the first time, he had witnessed Nik turn. He had been crying and writhing in agony. How could someone endure something like that on their own accord. "Why?"

"For love." She said simply and he could hear that she was admiring Tyler for it. As he did. He must really love Caroline, when he was doing that. And once again, he found himself envying this small group of friends.

"But," Elena said and frowned. "When Caroline called him last night a girl picked up. She said that Tyler was in the shower. And Caroline being Caroline didn't wait for any explanations."

Kol sighed. "I don't think, he would cheat on her. If he was ready to turn, to endure that much pain for her, he wouldn't be unfaithful."

Elena nodded. "Yes, I believe so too. But Caroline isn't listening."

* * *

Elena found herself talking about Caroline's problems wit Tyler's sire bond, about Bonnie's mom coming to live with her daughter and somehow their conversation found it's way to Jeremy.

"You can bring him back. Mother wouldn't let Nik hurt him." Kol said softly but Elena shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. He is living a good life. Even if Klaus was no danger right now, he would still be living between vampires, witches, werewolves and hybrids. I don't want that kind of life for him. He deserves to worry about homework, dating and other stuff. He shouldn't be worrying about supernatural problems." Elena said and brushed a fresh tear from her eyes. "I miss him, though."

Kol smiled sadly at her words. "I don't think, I would have been able to let him go, if I were you." He whispered and she looked him into the eyes. "You would have."

He frowned. "Why would you say that?"

She cupped his face and realized that they were once again very close to each other. "Because, it's the right thing to do to keep him safe. And I know, that you would try to do exactly that."

"How can you be so sure about that? I mean, you say it like you think I would try to do the right thing."

She smiled at him and squeezed his cheek. "Because you would. I can see through your facade. You are trying to hide the good in you, but I see it. I see all of it." She whispered and her eyes darted down to his lips for a split second.

When she looked back up, he was watching her like he was amazed by her. "Thank you, Elena." He breathed and Elena embraced him. It didn't take long for Kol to bring his arms around her and the sat there arm in arm, savoring the moment. The contentment, the security, the happiness, they felt in each others arms.

When they let go, Elena smiled up at him. "Thank you for being here." She whispered.

"Always." Kol said and returned her smile, with the one that made her heart jump.

Elena realized that it was dark all around them and when she looked at the clock she sighed. "Do you want me to drive you home?" She asked him.

"No thank you." He said. "See you tomorrow."

They exchanged one last look, before Kol got out of the car and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**aw! I think I am in love with Kol... **

**please, review :)**

**xo hazel**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Elena woke up the next morning, she had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't really know why, she usually got that feeling, when she was about to write an exam. She got up and got dressed for school.

When she left the house, Elena had an uneasy feeling. Like something was off and then she remembered, that she hadn't seen the Salvatore's in over a day now. She frowned as she got into her car and drove to school. She new that if Stefan wasn't there today, that they were up to something.

Elena stopped in front of the history class room and took in a deep breath. She would see Alaric again. Alaric, who hated her for befriending original vampires.

Wait, friends? Was that what Kol and her were? Friends? Elena closed her eyes, she didn't knew what to make out of Kol and their relationship. So she pushed the thought aside and opened the door.

To her luck, there was already another student in class. Unfortunately that student was Stefan. Both Alaric and Stefan gave her a long look, before they continued to talk about something regarding the council. Elena was torn between speaking up and ignoring them. She chose the ladder and sat down in her seat with a deep sigh.

After a few moments the class started to fill and Stefan got to his seat next to her. Elena was secretly relived that he was ignoring her, so she pulled out her phone and texted Caroline. _'You coming today?'_

_'Nope.' _Caroline's reply came and Elena sighed.

When Kol walked into the class, Elena smiled up at him and she heard Stefan growl. Apparently Kol did too, because his smile vanished when he looked at Stefan. The look in his eyes was so cold, it send shivers down Elena's spine

Kol sat down and Alaric started to talk about the movie they had watched. Elena shut off his voice and rested her head on her arms. She was thinking about Kol. About the warmth she felt when he was near. It felt so good, she just wanted him to be around. She looked up at him and smiled, while she remembered the feeling of his soft lips oh hers, his strong arms around her. She felt good with him, better than she had in a very long time.

"Miss Gilbert?"

Elena jerked up. "What?" She turned around to see that Alaric was looking at her expectantly.

"I was asking about the movie, Elene." Alaric said coldly and Elena looked around. Everyone was staring at her and she had no idea what to say. "Um."

Instead of her, Stefan spoke up. It was like last year, when Mr. Tanner had caught her staring at him. But this time it wasn't him. It was Kol.

"Thank you, Stefan." Alaric said. "And, Elena if you don't want to fail, I suggest you participate more often in class."

Elena's jaw dropped. What was going on with him? Was he really let her fail because of Kol? She shook her head and looked down at her table. She tried very hard to blink back the tears. After everything, she had always thought that Ric and her were closer than this. He had moved in, he had said, that he would look after her and Jeremy. But now, now he was so cold to her. Why did everyone turn on her? She closed her eyes and for the rest of the class she didn't look back up.

When the bell finally rang, she shot up but Alaric stopped her. "Elena, we need to talk."

She inhaled deeply and sat back down. She waited for the class to be empty and when she looked up, Alaric was standing in front of her. His face was softer now. "Look, I am sorry, Elena. I don't know what came over me." He said.

"I was just so angry, but I am sorry I shouldn't just judge you because of that. You have been through a lot and I don't want to turn on you."

"Thank you." Elena got up and Alaric hugged her tightly. "It's just that with Jenna gone, I feel the need to protect you. I failed with Jeremy. We needed to cut him out of his life. I just don't want to loose you, Elena. Please be careful."

Elena sobbed into his chest and nodded. "I promise, Ric." She whispered and they let go of each other.

"Will you tell me what is going on between the two of you?" Alaric asked.

Elena bit down on her lower lip. "I don't know. First, I was just trying to protect all of you. But then..-" She looked up. "Ric, he is nothing like Klaus or Rebekah. He is good. I know, it sounds stupid and naïve, but it's true."

Alaric nodded. "If I am going to trust anyones instincts about vampires than it's yours." He said and Elena smiled up at him.

"So will you come back to the house?" She asked hopefully.

Alaric shrugged. "You know, my loft is closer to the grill and I just feel bad in Jenna's room."

Elena nodded. "I understand. It's ok." She said and grabbed her back. "Thank you, Ric."

She left the class and had the urge to jump around. Ric wasn't mad at her anymore. It felt good. It didn't matter what Stefan and Damon thought. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Alaric trusted her and she would see Kol soon.

With that thought she walked into calculus and smiled brightly at Matt. "Hey, Matt. So what have you been up to the last few days?"

Matt shrugged. "You know, same old same old. The grill, the house. Why are you in such a good mood?" He squinted.

"Well, Ric and I had a fight yesterday, but now it's good." She said, while she watched Kol walk into the class and sat down next to her.

"Hey." She said and smiled at him.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, frowning a little.

Elena nodded. "Everything is fine. Don't worry." The two of them smiled at each other, until Matt cleared his throat.

The class was over fast. They spent the whole time solving equations and whenever Matt or Elena had difficulties, Kol did them with a small smirk.

Kol and Elena walked to french together and a lot of people gaped at them. "So, I am done with the first book." Kol said.

"What?" Elena gasped. "When did you start anyway?"

"Yesterday." Kol shrugged and Elena laughed as they sat down.

"So did you like it?" Elena asked flashing him a wide smirk.

"It was pretty entertaining." Kol said dismissively, but Elena could see his smile.

"Well, good you have to read the others as fast as possible, it just gets better with each book." She said enthusiastically as Stefan and Rebekah walked in.

The two of them frowned at Kol and Elena smiling at each other. Rebekah scoffed and sat down next to Kol, while Stefan silently slid into his.

Elena was surprised that he didn't say anything. She had imagined that he would give up by now. The next forty-five minutes, Elena worked on her essay and when the bell rang, she jumped up to leave the class together with Kol.

* * *

**I know it wasn't much, but the next Chapters will be more ;);)**

**As always thank you for your reviews :) keep 'em coming ! LOVE YA'LL!**

**xo hazel**


	26. Chapter 26

**As always thank you all for your reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Literature flew by quickly since they spent the class in the computer lab. Kol and Elena used the time to talk about the books and Kol asked her what she liked about it. Of course Elena didn't want to spoil it for him, so she ended up answering very vaguely and it quickly turned into some kind of game. When the class was over the two of them walked into the library and Elena realized that she still had to do some homework.

After five minutes Kol sighed and pulled out the second Harry Potter book and Elena giggled under her breath. While Kol was reading, his lips were slightly parted, his eyes darted rapidly over the page and he occasionally licked his lips. Elena found herself staring at him from the corner of her eyes, instead of focusing on her calculus homework.

When the bell rang, both of them seemed surprised that the class was over so quickly. The gathered their things and walked up to creative writing.

"So how far are you?" Elena asked giddily.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Dobby did just show up."

Elena made a little pitchy sound in her throat, as she heard Dobby's name. She was still upset that he had died, but she couldn't tell him that, so she put on a grin. "Well, than you have still a lot to read."

"Don't worry, I will be done by the end of the class." Kol winked and Elena snorted.

"There is no way in hell, that even you can read that fast." She said firmly.

He gave her a playful smirk. "Well, do you want to bet?"

Elena nodded. "Ok, if you finish the book in the next 45 minutes, then..-"

"Then you will go shopping with me." Kol finished and Elena rolled her eyes. "For you or for me?" She asked fearfully.

"Both." He said, while his eyes lit up.

Elena nodded. "Fine. But if you don't then you will," She stopped and thought for a moment. "I got it, you won't be using your iPad for a week."

"What?!" Kol pouted. "That's not fair, I just got it."

Elena shrugged. "That's the bet. Are you in or not?"

Kol sighed. "Fine. But I decide where we're going to shop."

Elena nodded. "If you win, you can decide."

They smirked at each other and walked into the class. The next 45 minutes, Kol read the book, while Elena eyed him carefully. She never saw him turn a page but after ten minutes she realized that the pages on the other side of the book were getting lesser. She chewed on her lip and watched him and the clock intently.

Just as the bell rang, Kol shut the book and smiled proudly. "Shopping it is!" He exclaimed loudly and Elena sighed. "Damn it." She muttered and gathered her things.

They walked up to her car and Elena frowned. "Where is yours?" She asked him. He shrugged. "Since you were coming, I didn't think it was nessecary."

Elena nodded and smiled as he got into the passenger seat. "So, should we stop at the grocery store or do you have everything at your place?" Elena asked, before starting the engine. Now that she was in the car with him, nervousness crept up on her. She would spend the day in the mansion, where Klaus and the rest of his family would be. Rebekah still hated her, she had never seen Esther of Finn before and somehow she was worried about seeing Elijah and above all Klaus. She inhaled deeply, before she turned and looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

He was watching her with a frown and she was sure, he could hear her heart beating against her chest.

"Um, what exactly are you talking about?" Kol asked her, sounding confused.

It took Elena a moment to remember her actual question and she grinned. "Well, snack, like chips and all and I don't know something to drink." She gasped, when his lips turned into a small smirk. "I mean coke." She corrected herself quickly, but couldn't stop the blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Well, in that case, I think we should stop by at the grocery store. I am fairly certain that Rebekah wouldn't be too eager to share her secret stash of chocolate with us." He said with a wink and Elena laughed.

Something about him let her forget the things that worried her. Suddenly, the prospect of sitting in a house full of thousand year old people didn't seem so bad.

"The grocery store it is." Elena said cheerfully and finally she started the car.

When Elena parked the car, the two of them got out and quickly walked into one of the smaller stores in Mystic Falls. The inside was cool and almost empty. Only a few other people were pushing a cart around. Elena grabbed one of the shopping cart and rolled it purposefully to the section were the snacks were. Kol followed her silently and looked around with his lips turned into a smirk.

"First time in this store?" Elena asked, when she saw his expression.

He nodded. "First time ever in a modern day grocery store." He said slowly and tilted his head. "It's different." He picked up a Playboy magazine and held it up, smirking at her.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Of course." She muttered.

He let it fall back and laughed. "Well, the last time, I went to a store, well, um.." He stopped and bit his lower lip. "Never mind, I don't remember ever doing grocery shopping, but what I meant to say is, that the world really has changed. A picture like that," He said, cocking his head to the magazine stand. "It's something new for me."

"Yeah, like you haven't seen enough naked women in thousand years." Elena muttered as she turned around and pushed the cart a little stronger than necessary. She stalked off and didn't stop until she reached the shelf were twenty different types of chips were displayed. She stopped in front of them and sighed. Why had she walked away like that? Was she really jealous? Why? Because she kissed him? Once?

"Elena?"

His voice was low, unsure and Elena sighed. "So," She said cheerfully, turning to look at him. He frowned at her sudden change, but didn't made a comment. "is there any flavor you prefer?" Elena asked.

Kol shrugged and Elena gasped. "Please, tell me you have eaten chips before."

When Kol shook his head slowly, Elena bit down on her lip to stop herself from bursting into laughter. He smirked at her. "Well, I guess now is the perfect time." He said and walked over to the shelf. "Which one is your favorite?"

Elena walked to stand next to him and searched for her favorites. "This one." She said, pointing at the tall green Pringles box.

"Sour cream and onion." Kol read with a frown. "Isn't this supposed to be sweet?" He asked, giving Elena a look, that made her smile brightly.

She shook her head. "Nope, chips are supposed to be salty or spicy." She said and tugged a can of Pringles into the cart.

"What else?" Kol asked, smiling back at her.

Elena looked around until she found her favorite type of Lays. She grabbed them and also threw them into the cart. Kol picked one of the spicy flavored ones and held it up for her. "How about those? They look inviting."

Elena bit back a laughter and nodded. Inviting. Only a vampire could describe actual food as inviting.

They continued down the aisle and soon the cart was full of different types of chips, chocolate, a six pack of each coke, Fanta and Sprite, some bags of gummy bears and other jelly and different sorts of cookies.

Elena nodded to herself, but stopped. Kol had never eaten any ice cream, she couldn't just march out of here without getting some of the most delicious things in the world.

"Wait here, I will be back in a second." She said quickly and hurried off to the freezers. She pulled out some Ben & Jerry's and walked back, where she had left Kol.

When she had already reached him, she heard a loud laugh. She turned around the corner and saw a _very _beautiful girl standing awfully close to him. She was twirling her hair around her index finger and her eyes kept sweeping up and down his body. She was obviously flirting with him, but the second Elena made a step, Kol looked up and smiled widely at her. Elena sighed and walked up to them.

"Ok, I am ready. We can go." She exclaimed loudly. Somehow it bugged her, that this girl was flirting with Kol.

"Oh," She said and her lips curled into a sensual smirk. "I see you have company, but if you ever feel the need for someone," She stopped and took in Elena's appearance. _"better, _just give me a call._"_ She handed him a small piece of paper and disappeared, with a sexy sway of her hips.

Elena scoffed and threw the ice cream forcefully into the cart.

"Are you ok?" Kol asked her, while he watched her.

Elena sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." She muttered and noted that the small paper was gone. "Anyway, let's go."

After they checked out, Elena had almost forgotten about the girl from earlier, almost. She was still a little pissed off, but she couldn't just tell him that she was jealous. She had no right to be. She was not. Elena push the girl from her mind and looked up at Kol, who was still watching her with a frown.

"Don't look so serious." She said and smiled at him. "We're about to watch one of the best movies of all time and we have all the snacks in the world."

He smiled at her and they walked back to the car.

* * *

**Jealous Elena! *YAY!***

**please, review :)**

**xo hazel**


	27. Chapter 27

**THANK YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU SOOOO DAMN MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVS AND ALERTS! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU!**

**SO, ELENA IS FINALLY AT THE MANSION! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena parked the car in front of the big white mansion and her heart sped up by the thought of the people inside of it.

"Hey," Kol said and she turned to look at him. "everything will be fine."

His hand came up to her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "Thank you." She muttered.

"If you want to we can still go to your house." Kol suggested, but Elena shook her head. "It's fine." She said. "As long as you're with me."

It was the truth, the thought of Kol being on her side calmed her. He smiled at her and leaned closer. For a second Elena was sure, that he would kiss her, but instead his lips brushed her cheek and then he leaned back. "Always." He promised and got out of the car.

Before Elena could even move, he was on her side and opened the door for her. "Thank you." She said again, not sure for what she was thanking him.

He smiled down at her and she saw that the bags were already in his hand.

"We need to get the ice cream into the freezer." Elena said and Kol nodded. "No problem."

And together they walked to the house owned by the man, who had ruined her life. When they reached the front door, Elena inhaled deeply and followed Kol inside.

The entry hall was empty and Kol led her into a hallway that was decorated with numerous paintings. They walked until they reached the end and when they entered the room, Elena gasped. The kitchen was enormous. It was almost as big as her living room and kitchen combined. "Wow, that is a big kitchen for people, who don't really need to eat." She said and Kol laughed.

"That's exactly what I am thinking every time I enter this place." He said and placed the bag onto the counter.

Elena took the ice cream out and walked over to the fridge.

"Elena..-" Kol started, but Elena had already opened it and face faced with an huge stock of blood bags. She smiled and pushed some of them to the side, then she placed the ice cream into it and closed it. When she turned around, Kol was watching her with him mouth in a small 'o'.

"What?" She asked him. Wasn't she supposed to touch anything. "I am sorry, I should have asked..-" She stuttered and looked down.

The sound of his chuckle made her look up again. "No, I just thought you would react differently to a freezer full of blood." He said and Elena sighed in relief. But then she broke into laughter.

"Do you really think, that I still have a sensitive spot for blood?" She asked him, when she had stopped. "The majority of my friends are vampires."

Kol shrugged. "I was... I just wanted to...-"

Elena stopped in front of him. "Don't worry about that." She said, softer and smiled up at him. "So, where are we watching the movies?"

Kol smirked. "Well, my bedroom would be a option." He said and winked at her. Elena rolled her eyes and tried to hide her blush. "Or the living room." He added and Elena nodded.

They grabbed the bags, some bowls and made their way back through the hall. When Kol stopped and sighed. Elena was about to ask, when someone appeared on the other end. Elena tensed, but relaxed when she saw that it was Elijah.

"Elijah." She said and a smile crept up her lips. It was good to know that he was there too. At least there would be two people to protect her against Rebekah.

"Elena," He nodded, a tiny smile on his lips as he took their appearance in. "Kol."

Kol sighed. "Brother."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I was just on my way to the kitchen. I won't be interrupting your, how did Rebekah call it, ah, your movie marathon."

Elena giggled at those words from his mouth and Kol rolled his eyes. "Great."

The two of them walked around Elijah and Elena nodded at him before she took off.

Kol led her through a few doors and another elegantly furnished hall until they stopped in front of a set of double doors. Kol opened them and stepped aside to let Elena in. "After you." He said and she smiled widely at him.

He let himself fall onto the leather couch and Elena did the same. "So, where is your notebook..-" Elena looked around and saw the enormous TV. "Never mind, that thing has internet." She added and grabbed the remote.

Kol looked up at the TV and back at Elena. "What? You can also play games with that?" He asked and Elena rolled her eyes.

"We should get you a playstation or a xbox." She muttered, but Kol heard her.

"What is that?" He asked and leaned closer to her, his eyes glowing in excitement.

"Hm, it's some sort of game console." At those words Kol grinned. "You plug it into the TV and play with controllers. They are about the size of the remote and it's fun." She said and flashed him a wide smirk.

"Great, add that to the shopping list." He said enthusiastically, while Elena turned on the TV and searched for the internet menu, where she could download the movie.

They had to wait a few minutes, in which Kol got up. "I'll be back in a second." He said.

Elena had an uneasy feeling, but before she could say anything he was gone and in a heart beat he was back with his iPad in his arm.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Can't you just put that thing away for a few seconds?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and smirked at her. "Besides, you lost that bet."

Elena sighed and concentrated back on the screen. The movie was halfway loaded and Elena's stomach growled loudly.

Kol chuckled and put the iPad aside. "What do you want to eat?" He asked and Elena blushed. "I can cook." He offered.

When she nodded, he thought for a moment and then reached out for her hand. "Come on, let's eat and then watch the movies." He said and Elena took his hand.

His other arm crept around her waist and before she could ask, he sped them into the kitchen. "Ugh." Elena sighed as he let go of her.

"That was fun." Kol chirped and turned around.

Elena rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile.

"Ok, last night Rebekah was watching this hideous show, so Elijah changed the channel and this cooking show was on." Kol started to tell, but Elena frowned.

"But weren't you reading?" She asked.

Kol nodded. "Yeah, like I said, vampire hearing is a curse in this house. Anyway, they made pasta, I know all the ingredients and we have them. Do you want to eat pasta?"

Elena nodded and smiled brightly at him. "Good, then sit down and let me do my magic." Kol said and Elena obeyed. While he cooked, she watched him.

* * *

**I am happily awaiting your lovely reviews and opinions :D**

**xoxo hazel.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AS ALWAYS: THANK YOU, I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, otherwise Kolena would become canon!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After fifteen minutes the kitchen was filled with the delicious smell of Kol's cooking and Elena found herself waiting impatiently to taste what he made.

She got up, unable to sit still any longer. "Where do you keep your dishes?" She asked.

Kol shrugged. "Um, in the kitchen." He said in confusion and Elena laughed. "Just look into the cupboards, I am sure it's here somewhere."

"Yeah." Elena agreed, still laughing and reached out for the nearest cupboard. It was filled with spices and other things. Elena closed it and moved on to the next. After the third try, she finally found some plates and hesitated. "You're eating with me right?"

"Sure." He said and chuckled, while he stirred the tomato sauce with a wooden spoon.

She pulled two plates out and set them on the table. Then she turned to look for the cutlery. It didn't take her that long this time, since they were in the drawer in front of her.

When she was done with setting the table, she walked over to Kol and looked down into the pot. "I am starving." She whined playfully and he chuckled again.

"It should be done shortly, do you want a taste?" He asked and when Elena nodded, he dipped the wooden spoon into the sauce and held it up so that Elena could taste it.

"Mmmm." She hummed and licked her lips. She was smiling up at him and he down to her.

"Well, isn't this adorable."

Kol sighed and turned around to raise an eyebrow at the intruder.

Rebekah was leaning casually against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest and a mixed expression on her face.

"I am hungry, too." She pouted and rushed to the cupboard. Elena saw Kol open his mouth, when somebody else entered the kitchen.

This had to be Finn, since Elena didn't recognize him. When he saw her, he stopped for a second, then a polite smile spread across his face.

"Elena Gilbert, I presume." He said with an heavy accent.

Elena nodded and reached to shake his outstretched hand. But like his younger brother, he too kissed it. "As you may have guessed, I am Finn." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Elena said and wanted to add 'I guess' but bit it back. He seemed nice. Finn looked more like Elijah and Kol, meaning brown hair, but his eyes were different. They were a beautiful shade of green and Elena found herself smiling back at him.

When Rebekah scoffed loudly, Elena turned to look at her. She was sitting on the table, which was set out for three now.

"Rebekah." Finn said, his voice was firm and Elena understood it as a warning.

But Rebekah merely shrugged. "What? I am hungry and Kol is cooking." She pouted and threw one of her legs over the other.

Finn and Kol sighed at the same time, making Elena bit back a giggle. Kol must have obviously seen that, since he was grinning at Elena.

"You should join us, Finn." Kol said.

"Yes, you should. Maybe, I'll just call 'Lijah and Nik." Rebekah suggested and the glare she got from Kol was reason enough for her to smirk. "Yes, I think that's a good idea." She muttered to herself and vanished.

"I'm sorry." Kol muttered, looking back at Elena, who was still processing the events of the last two minutes.

So, she would have lunch with the Original family. What's so abnormal about it? She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to smile at Kol. "Don't worry."

Just after she said that, she felt the air shift in the room. When she turned around, she was relieved to find Elijah, with a tense jaw and Rebekah, who was pouting. "Nik is out. With mother." She added.

Elena heard herself sigh, but the original vampires in the room had the decency to ignore it.

Rebekah stalked over to the fridge and jerked it wide open. She grabbed a blood bag and Elena smiled. She was obviously trying everything to make her feel uncomfortable. Elena wouldn't give her that satisfaction. "Do you need a glass, Rebekah?" She asked and walked over to the cupboard, where she had seen them before.

Four sets of eyes landed on her with surprised to shocked expressions. She shrugged. "Come on, it's just blood." She said and Elijah chuckled lowly.

Rebekah muttered something, which was too low and too fast for Elena to understand and walked past her to grab a glass. Then Rebekah sat down and Kol sighed. "The foot's ready."

With that Elena and the four originals sat down and began to eat. Rebekah was sitting across from Elena and was constantly nipping at her glass, while Elijah and Finn were glaring at her. Kol, on the other hand, was watching Elena. She knew that, but she still looked at Rebekah and smiled.

All in all it was tense. Everyone was silent until Elijah spoke up. "So, Elena, how are things in school?"

Elena chuckled. "Better." She said and threw a thankful glance at Kol, who had been either urging her to do the homework or helping her with it. "If I don't get killed in the next few months, there is actually a good chance for me to graduate."

Neither Elijah, nor Kol looked amused by her attempt on lightening the mood.

But Rebekah looked delighted. "Let's hope for the best." She snarled sarcastically and drowned the rest of her glass.

Finn cleared his throat. But instead of him Elijah spoke up.

"Kol, Elena, why don't you to go to the living room." Elijah suggested, not looking away from Rebekah. "Rebekah and I can clean up."

Kol nodded. "That's a great idea."

Elena shot a last look at Rebekah before she and Kol left for the living room. "Well, that was awkward." She said cheerfully. Somehow, it had been better than expected. Klaus had been absent, as Esther, Rebekah hadn't done anything really and Finn actually seemed like a nice guy.

"You're really meaning that." Kol said with a frown.

Elena nodded. "Yes, I do." When Kol continued frowning, she sighed. "Look, Rebekah didn't do anything. I mean, she already tried to kill me, I am not going to be upset because she drinks blood. She's a vampire, that's what you guys do." Elena shrugged and Kol bit on his lower lip.

* * *

Kol looked down at her. She seemed so indifferent about it, like it wasn't human blood that his sister was drinking, like it was _food. _

He realized a second to late, that he had said his thoughts out loud.

Elena shrugged. "It is food." She looked up at him, those wonderful eyes showing no sign of fear or disgust. "For you anyway." She added and smirked at him.

He sighed and together they walked into the living room. He could hear Elijah lecturing Rebekah about her behavior and he could almost see Rebekah rolling her eyes.

"_Anyway, I have to get ready._" She cut him off and he heard her footsteps, that indicated she was walking up to her room. Kol sighed again, he was relieved that Rebekah had something to do. Otherwise she would have shown up in the living room sooner or later.

"Ok, so are you ready?" Elena asked him, when they sat back down onto the couch.

He nodded. "I am really curios about the movies." He was speaking the truth, whenever she talked about the books or the movies, her eyes lit up with and excitement, that simply amazed him.

Elena crossed her legs under her body and grabbed the remote. She pressed a button and music started to well up. She sucked in a deep breath and snuggled deeper into the couch. Kol was unsure, if he could really watch the movie, while this wonderful girl was sitting next to him. But he would definitely try.

* * *

**Heeey, ok quick talk: I just want to thank all of you for 317 reviews, for all of you lovely pm and favs and follows! I also want to thank those, who have a crush on the incredibly sweet Kol I have 'created'. And thank you for bearing with me for this long, I know that the romance was awfully sloooooooooow, but in the next chapters there will be more! MUCH MUCH MORE! I think Elena will fall in love with Kol just like me and some of you! And I hope you won't be thinking that this will be too OOC. Anyway, enough spoilers for now, move over to my other Kolena story 'Secret Desires' );) **

**I love you guys sooooo much! Really! Seriously! **

**xo hazel.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AH I AM SO EXCITED, FINALLY! haha, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, doesn't matter let's go straight for the story..**

* * *

When the movie started and a man with with bear appeared, Kol guessed that this would be Dumbledore.

"Meow." Elena moaned, just in time with the tiny tiger cat on the screen. She was grinning brightly and her eyes were sparkling.

Kol could hear her whisper along with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid and he wondered just how many times Elena had watched the movie. So he asked her.

She blushed. "Well, I used to watch it whenever I felt sad or had a fight with someone."

Kol smirked at that. "Interesting."

Elena nodded and shushed him. "You have to listen."

_'Good luck, Harry Potter.' _Dumbledore said and he felt Elena shudder next to him.

The music swelled once again and Elena hummed along, which made Kol smile at her. It was sweet, she looked so carefree.

Elena's face turned into a frown, while they watched how Harry lived in the Dursley's house and Kol smirked, as they listened to the spoiled brat having a tantrum because he hadn't had as many presents as the year before.

Elena snorted. "I always hated snakes." She muttered and Kol chuckled.

Elena bit down on her lower lip as she watched the snake escape.

"Did he really just say 'anytime'?" Kol asked and Elena nodded. Kol broke into laughter as he watcher Dudley's mother trying to reach her son through the glass.

_'It was like magic..'_ Harry cried. _'There is no such thing as magic!'_

"Dumbledore is writing to him!" Elena answered uncle Vernon's question and glared at the screen.

Kol tried to bit back his laughter, but failed miserably. Both him and Elena laughed at the Dursley's reaction as they saw the owls.

"_Because there no post on sundays._" Elena said with a knowing smirk and Kol frowned, but he too smirked when he saw the sheer amount of owls outside the house.

For the next part Elena sat still with a smile on her face. She was biting her lower lip and grinned when the door of the little house was banged open.

"HAGRID!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

_'Sorry about that.'_ Hagrid said and Elena broke into laughter. "He is amazing!"

Elena continued to speak along with every line that Hagrid and Harry said and Kol realized that he was watching her instead of the movie. She was so absorbed that she didn't even realize it.

Kol leaned back and smiled as she muttered._ "I can't be a wizard. I am just Harry. Just Harry."_

Her face lit up, fell, she grinned, she frowned, she cheered, she laughed, she bit her lips and Kol was completely amazed by everything she did.

He couldn't, no he didn't want to pay any attention to the movie. He just wanted to enjoy this wonderful girl and the emotions that showed clearly in her face.

"I always wanted to visit London after reading those books." Elena said dreamily and Kol wanted to tell her, that he would take her anywhere. But he stopped himself, he didn't knew how she would react.

So he didn't say anything and just continued to watch her watching the movie.

When Ron and Harry started to eat different sweets in the train, Elena leaned forward and grabbed a pack of chips from the table. She opened it without taking her eyes away from the screen.

_'I am Hermoine Granger and you are?'_

Elena took in a deep breath and Kol was sure she was about to say something but then she clapped her hands over her mouth and turned to look at him with big guilty eyes.

"What?" He frowned.

She shook her head. "I was about to say something, that would have ruined it for you." She said guilty and sunk back into the couch.

Kol laughed. "Don't forget it and tell me when we're done with all of them, ok?"

Elena nodded. "Ok, but you'll have to remind me."

He smirked. "I will." He promised and Elena handed him the bag of chips. "Here try this." She said.

Kol took a tiny chip and popped it into his mouth. It felt salty and greasy and he made a disgusted face. "Bah." He chocked as he swallowed the tiny bit. "That really was disgusting. How can you eat that?"

Elena growled and rolled her eyes. "Um, it's yummy." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Right there."_ Elena and Hermoine said at the same time and Kol smirked.

When the music swelled up again and Elena took in a deep breath, Kol turned to face the screen, just in time to catch the first look of Hogwarts. He smiled to himself as he heard Elena's heart beat.

"_This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." _Elena said and her eyes were wide in amusement.

'_Mental that one, I am telling you._' Ron said and Elena giggled.

Kol frowned but didn't say anything, he had once again turned his attention to her. The movie faded into the bock ground and his senses were flooded by Elena Gilbert, her smile, she smell, her heart beat, her breathing.

"What do you think of Snape?" Elena asked suddenly.

Kol looked to the screen and saw the black haired man, who looked exactly like he had imagined him. "They did a very good job." He said honestly.

Elena nodded. "He is like made for the role."

They spent the next hour with watching the movie and every once in a while they talked about it or Elena made funny comments.

"I love Neville, he is so sweet." Elena said and watched as Hermoine jinxed him. Elena leaned forward and looked at him.

She smiled and he did too. "So, you don't like the chips, how about," She grabbed another packet from the table and opened it. "Chocolate chip cookies?"

She pulled one out and gave it to him. He took it and bit down. This time he smiled when he swallowed. Elena grinned at him. "No one can resist cookies." She said knowingly and bit down on one.

"Hermoine really does know anything, doesn't she?" Kol asked.

_'He's not relaxing, is he?'_

"Do you know how to play chess?" Elena asked, after nodding at his question.

"I hadn't much to do, while there were no iPads or iPhones." He admitted and Elena grinned. "Will you teach me some time?"

He nodded. "Of course."

They watched, while Ron directed the chess game and Elena shivered as he sacrificed himself. She actually leaned closer to Kol and he hesitated before he laid his arm around her shoulder. She relaxed into him and let out a long breath.

Elena sobbed as Hermoine and Harry talked and snuggled closer to Kol. He leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of her against him and actually closed his eyes. It felt good holding her, she was so soft and warm to the touch. He never ever wanted to let her go.

They heard the doorbell rang and Elena jumped up. "Wha..-"

Kol smiled at her. "Relax, it was just the door." He said and concentrated on it.

"_Hello, Matt. Rebekah will be here in a second." _Elijah said and Kol frowned.

"Who is it?" Elena asked.

"It's Matt. He is picking up Rebekah." He said.

* * *

Elena gasped. "What? No!"

She moved to stand up, but stopped still. A thought hit her. She was here, snuggling into the chest of an original and was about to go and tell her friend to stay away from another one.

Now she knew what Matt had been worrying about and she had been the one to encourage him to go out with Rebekah.

"Would she hurt him?" Elena asked hesitantly instead.

Kol looked at her for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "You know about my mothers rules. She wouldn't break them."

Elena nodded. "Ok." She leaned back onto the couch, somehow the courage from earlier was gone and she couldn't go back into his arms. He looked disappointed but Elena smiled at him. "The movie is almost over."

They sat back and watched the end. Elena smiled, while she watched Gryffindor win the house cup and Harry leave Hogwarts.

"Do you want to watch the second one as well?" She asked. She wasn't ready to leave yet and somehow she needed a reason to stay.

He nodded and smiled, like he knew exactly why she wanted to watch the second one.

* * *

**"I was about to say something, that would have ruined it for you." Can you guess what it was ?!XD**

**And yes, as you all guess correctly, Matt is taking Rebekah out on a date... how will that go?! o.O**

**Please leave me a review, they make me happy ;)**

**xo hazel**


	30. Chapter 30

**Oh my god, guys, thank you so much! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! Take this chapter as a proof of how much I love all of you! This is dedicated to my lovely readers, hopefully you will *AWWW* as much as I did while writing it! Enjoy!**

* * *

While they waited for the second movie to load, Elena stood up and stretched her arms and legs. She felt stiff and she didn't want to sit around awkwardly.

"Ugh." She groaned and Kol watched her with a faint smile. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven pm." Kol replied after looking at his iPad.

Elena gasped. "Already?" She looked around until she found the window and saw that it was almost dark outside.

Kol nodded. "Well, we were shopping, had a _lovely _lunchand watched a movie."

Elena bit down on her lip. "Yeah, it just went by so fast. Don't you think?" She asked and he smirked.

"You know what they say, time flies by when you're having fun."

Elena giggled and let herself fall back onto the couch. He was right, she was having fun. No, it was something else, this wasn't fun. It felt right. Not good, not funny, it felt right. Sitting with Kol, watching movies, leaning into him. It all felt like the right thing to do and it scared her. Could she just dive head first into all of this?

She turned to look at him and like always found him watching her. He was smiling and she felt herself blush. Sometimes she was glad that vampires didn't had the ability to read someones mind, but then again, they could hear everything, your breathing, your heartbeat. Every little hitch of breath or when your heart skipped a beat.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly and smiled shyly at him. Somehow her eyes landed on his lips. His soft, gentle lips.

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to be with him. Could she deny herself that feeling? And why should she? Because he was a vampire? So was Stefan. Because Stefan and Damon would disapprove? Why should she care about their thoughts? They didn't for hers. She couldn't give up on this feeling just for her friends. It was her life and this was the first thing that actually made her feel good about herself. She wouldn't stop because of her friends judgements, they didn't knew Kol like she did.

* * *

Kol wished he would know what was going inside of her. She had this light in her eyes as she looked at him. And then after a little smile, her eyes darted over to his lips. Her tongue wetted hers subconsciously and Kol knew she was thinking about the kiss. Should he kiss her again? Or should he turn away?

He pushed the thoughts aside and leaned forward, just like she did. When their lips met, he heard her heart skipping a beat and then starting to drum against her chest. It was like music and her sweet lips danced with his. She leaned into him and her arms crept around his neck. She pulled him closer and her tongue pushed against his lips, he opened them and her soft tongue met his. It was like heaven, Kol never wanted it to stop. He held her by the waist, afraid of the moment, when she would let go. Kol could feel her pulse like it was his own, he was so lost in her.

When she broke the kiss, she smiled sheepishly up at him. And the expression on his face must have been about the same. Her arms were still around his neck and she didn't let go.

"Oh." She breathed and blushed.

He couldn't help but smirk at her. She let go of him and he did the same.

"Sooo, about the movie." She said and grabbed the remote to start it.

But this time, she didn't lean back into the pillows, she crawled over to him and he took her readily into his arms. They sat there, her head on his chest and his on top of hers.

While they watched the movie, Kol closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. He didn't know if this meant something or if she just needed to be held, but he didn't want to break the spell of the moment. So he held her for the next two hours until he listened to her breathing become deeper and slower. She was falling asleep in his arms.

When the movie was over, she was fast asleep and Kol had no idea what to do. Should he wake her up and drive her home? Somehow he couldn't do that. So he picked her up, without waking her and carried her to his room. He would just let her sleep until she woke up and than he would take her home.

He placed her into his bed and brought the covers up. Then he walked over to his couch and grabbed the third book. If he read it fast enough, maybe they would continue to watch the movies tomorrow.

But he couldn't concentrate on the book in his hands. Every few seconds his eyes shot up to watch the sleeping beauty in his bed. She looked so peaceful, so wonderful.

It was almost two in the morning when she stirred and opened her sleepy eyes.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes and looked around in the dark room. She had never been here before and she felt panic. Where was she? Had she been kidnapped again?

But then she remembered what she had been doing before everything went black, she had been in Kol's arms. There was no way that anyone could have gotten her away from him. She looked up and saw him sitting on a couch with a book in his hands. She smiled.

"Is this your room?" Elena asked, her voice was hoarse. He nodded.

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Kol said and she could hear that he wasn't sure how she would react.

"Thank you." She said honestly, smiling at him. "What are you doing there?"

He held up the book. "Reading." He flashed her a big grin and she rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant." She said and when he frowned, she sighed. "Why are you on the couch?"

She wanted to be close to him. It felt good to be with him. For once she would do what she wanted to and this was what she wanted. She wanted him.

"I didn't think, that..-" He started, but Elena rolled her eyes once again.

"Come over here." She spoke like he was a little child and his face held an expression she couldn't really place. She sighed. "This is your room, your bed. And I would feel bad, if I kept you away from it."

He got up and walked slowly over to the bed. Elena held up the covers and he laid down next to her. Once he was under the blanket, Elena snuggled into his chest and took in a deep breath.

She heard him do the same. "What does this mean?" He whispered.

Elena smiled and looked up. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. She reached up and gave him a kiss. His lips responded to hers immediately and when she broke it, she smiled again. "This."

She let her head fall back to his chest and closed her eyes. "Good night, Kol."

"Good night, Elena." He whispered and his hand stroked her back until she fell asleep. Again, in his arms.

* * *

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think of it? Was this enough fluff for ya'll ;)**

**xo hazel**


	31. Chapter 31

**THANK YOU GUYS! YOU ARE SOOOOO AMAZING! I LOVE YOU! So here is the next chapter, Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next morning Elena found herself in Kol's arms and a big smile stretched across her face. He was still holding her tightly and she could hear him breathing deeply in and out. It was calming.

"No.." He moaned suddenly and she looked up at him.

Was he awake? His eyes were shut tightly.

"No, Eva, don't.." He muttered.

He was clearly dreaming and by the sounds of it, it wasn't a very pleasant one. His muscles tightened around her and she sucked in a deep breath. Would he crush her?

"Eva, I can't.." He moaned and his face looked pained. Eva. Was that the girl, the girl he wrote about? She tried to get out of his hold but his grip was like steel.

"Kol, wake up." She said, trying to shake him.

"Eva.." His voice was pleading. His head was rolling from one side to the other and the next time they came face to face, Elena gasped.

There were dark veins under his eyes and she could see the tips of his fangs between his lips.

"Kol, please wake up." She begged him and tried to wiggle herself away from him.

Kol took in a deep breath and his eyes, his blood red eyes, flew open.

"Elena?"

His face turned back to normal instantly and Elena sighed. He let go of her and in the next second he was at the other end of the room. "I am so sorry." He whispered.

Elena turned to look at him, her heart was still beating frantically against her chest, so she couldn't say that she wasn't afraid. "It's ok." She said weakly and closed her eyes to take in a deep calming breath.

"No, it's not. I am so sorry." He started to come closer. "Did I hurt you?" His voice was fearful and Elena shook her head.

"No, you didn't do anything." She got up and walked closer to him. "You don't have to apologize, you were just having a bad dream."

He lowered his gaze and Elena reached out for him. He shouldn't feel bad about this. She cupped his face and made him look back at her. "It's ok, I am fine, you're fine. It was just a dream."

He shook his head. "It wasn't"

Elena frowned for a split second, but then she understood. "Will you tell me about her?"

Kol bit down on his lower lip. "I..I don't know if..-"

"Hey," Elena smiled and stepped closer. "It's ok. If you're not ready, I can wait."

He looked at her, his eyes were full of sadness and fear. All Elena could think about was making him better, so she leaned closer and placed her lips on his. At first he tensed and didn't react, but when her arms crept over and around his neck to pull him closer, he kissed her back. He was still hesitant, but his arms lightly encircled her waist.

When they broke the kiss, Elena took in deep breath and smiled at him. He smiled back and gave her a quick peck on the lips. But Elena didn't let him get away, she claimed his lips once again and for a while they lost themselves in the simple intimacy of their kiss.

Elena had no idea how she had ended up in the arms and the bed of an original, but right now she didn't care. Everything felt so right, like this was where she was supposed to be all along. It was like she had found her place in the world. Everything with Kol felt so right, kissing, talking and even breathing.

For the first time after the death of her parents, she felt whole. It was different than with Stefan. With him she had felt fixed, but while she was with Kol, she didn't even feel like she had been broken in the first place.

Was this love? Real love? She remembered the day she had told Stefan that she was still seventeen and didn't know what love was. She had told him, that she knew she had been in love with him, but she didn't knew about the future. Back then she had talked about the feeling she had right now. She felt complete.

When they broke the kiss, Elena looked up at him. The way he looked at her made her heart clench. It was so full of love. Did he feel the same? Was this real?

A knock interrupted her thoughts and Kol sighed. "It's Elijah." He said and Elena relaxed. Kol let go of her and turned to the door. "You can come in, brother."

The door opened and Elijah, as usual in a suit, stepped in. He was holding something and smiled at both Kol and Elena. "Elena, I think this is yours."

Elena dropped her eyes on his hand and saw her phone. "Oh, yes." She walked over and saw that it was ringing.

"It hadn't stopped for the last thirty minutes. Just like I remembered it." He informed her with a quick smile.

"Good old times, huh?" Elena said jokingly and answered the phone.

"_ELENA!_"

She sighed. Thank god it was Caroline.

"Hey, Care." She replied.

She heard Caroline taking in a deep breath and then he voice turned calmer. "_Would you please tell me where you are?_"

Elena sighed. This would sound suspicious now. "Um."

"_Don't tell me you're still there._" She asked with a dangerous hint in her voice. She wasn't vampire angry, she was best friend angry.

"Ok, I won't tell you then." Elena said with a smile.

"_ELENA! Already?_" She cried from the other end of the line.

Elena's eyes went wide open and she gasped. "No, Caroline, no!"

"_Then what?_" She asked sarcastically.

"I fell asleep." Elena muttered. She knew that both Elijah and Kol could hear every single word that Caroline was saying and she was afraid about what her best friend would say.

"_Asleep? From what, your heavy make out session?_" Came her witty response.

"Caroline, please. Can we discuss this later?" Elena pleaded with her.

"_Yeah ok, I am heading to my car anyway. Stefan texted me, he said we need to talk._"

"About what?" Elena asked. She didn't had a good feeling about anything concerning Stefan. He had been acting weird yesterday.

"_Don't know yet, but I guess it has everything to do with you sleeping with the enemy. I am joking, joking. Calm down._" She added, before Elena could shush her.

"Just call me afterwards, ok?" Elena asked.

"_You got it. See ya._" Caroline said hung up.

"Bye." Elena muttered and turned around. Elijah and Kol were sitting on the couch and talking quietly.

Somehow she felt at ease with the two of them. She didn't think about the fact that they were two out of the five strongest vampires in the world. To her one was a honorable man, who respected her and the other was the man, she was falling in love with. Or was she already in love with him?

She felt her cheeks heat and cleared her throat. "I should probably go." She said, not knowing if she was still welcome in the house. Besides she really didn't want to encounter Klaus after spending the night in his brothers arms. God, why was her love life was so complicated?

"Well, I was just telling Kol that we were about to have breakfast, you're welcome to join us." Elijah said and stood up.

Elena looked at Kol, who was smiling shyly at her. Wait, he was shy. Why? Elena nodded hesitantly and his smile grew bigger. "Great." He chirped and jumped up.

Elena had a bad feeling about breakfast. She had been lucky with lunch yesterday, but there was no way she could dodge Klaus any longer. When the three of them entered the kitchen, Elena tried very hard not to sigh. Rebekah, Klaus and Finn were sitting at the table.

Finn smiled politely at her, while Rebekah ignored her.

"Good morning, Elena." Klaus said and smirked at her. "I trust that my brother treated you well?"

Elena stopped herself from either rolling her eyes or blushing and settled for a quick smile, that ended up looking like a pained grimace.

They were about to sit down, when she heard footsteps from the hall and turned around. This had to be Esther. She was beautiful, like Klaus and Rebekah, she too had blonde hair and she was wearing a beautiful dress, that would even fit in a company meeting in New York.

She smiled widely at Elena and approached her with strong steps. Everything about her screamed power and self-confidence. So that was where Elijah and Klaus had learned it from.

"Hello, Elena. It's nice to finally meet you. I am Esther." She said and reached out for her hand. Elena took it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too." She replied and she heard Rebekah snort.

Esther let go of her hand and shot Rebekah a scolding glance.

The breakfast was awkward for Elena and she was confused why none of them were drinking blood. Kol was awfully quiet, while Klaus and Rebekah chatted about something Elena didn't really pay any attention to.

* * *

**I'd love to hear your thoughts.. :) Love you all.**

**xo hazel.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, guys. One month of School Boy! I just want to thank you all for your amazing reviews and for all the favs and follows. After 31 Chapters we have:**

**406 Reviews, 100 Followers, 67 Favorites and an amazing total of 24,810 Views!**

**WOW! just wow. I have never, never imagined something like this. This is huge for me! I am speechless!**

**I love you guys so much and I want to thank all of you. You are my inspiration and my motivation. THANK YOU!**

* * *

_Eva._

Elena really wanted to know, who she was and what had happened to her. Kol had looked really pained in that dream. Why didn't he want to tell her? She had told him almost everything that had happened in her life.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't even realize, that only she, Kol and Rebekah were left at the table.

"Ugh, finally." Rebekah said and jumped up. She stalked over to the fridge and pulled out a blood bag.

Elena frowned at Kol. "Mother doesn't want us to drink blood while she's with us." He said simply.

Elena was about to ask why, when Rebekah sat back down. "I told you before," She started and Elena looked at her. "She never wanted us to feed."

Elena nodded. "I can understand that." She turned to look back at Kol, who was staring at the glass in Rebekah's hand. When had he last fed? They had spend the whole day together and she didn't know how often an original needed to feed.

Rebekah finished her glass and licked her lips, staring at Kol, who rolled his eyes. Elena decided it would be best to clear up the awkwardness between his sister and herself. At least the relationship between them could be better, while she could never forgive Klaus.

Elena cleared her throat softly and the two vampires looked at her. "Um, so how was your date with Matt?" Elena asked Rebekah tentatively.

Rebekah's smirk turned into a shy smile and she even blushed. "It was good." She said, trying to sound calm, but Elena could hear the excitement in it.

Elena smiled back. If Rebekah really liked him, maybe she deserved to be with him. "So, where did he take you?"

Rebekah's smile widened. "We had dinner at the grill and watched a movie."

Elena grinned at that, Rebekah sounded like a typical teenager who had been on a date with the quarterback. "So, when will you go out again?"

Rebekah's eyes widened in shock. "I don't know.. I mean he didn't say anything." She stuttered and looked devastated.

Elena smiled reassuringly at her. "Did he kiss you?" Rebekah's face fell further. "No." She said, but then she seemed to remember who she was talking to. "I mean, why do you care?"

"Hey, don't worry." Elena said quickly her. "Matt isn't the type of guy who kisses girls on the first date and he will ask you on another one I am sure."

Rebekah smiled again, but then she squinted at her. "Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me."

Elena sighed. "I don't hate you. You hate me. That's a difference."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You daggered me."

"And I am sorry for that. I did it to protect my friends. It had nothing to do with you." Elena said. "I am really sorry."

"I couldn't go to homecoming." Rebekah said quietly and looked down.

"Well, at least you can go to prom." Elena said. "Maybe even with Matt."

Rebekah smiled at her and Kol chuckled. His sister glared at him. "What?"

"You really do like him, don't you?" He asked with a slight smile.

Rebekah scoffed. "Like you can talk." With that she got up and Kol sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever, I don't want to be alone with you two lovebirds. Hearing you making out is bad enough, I don't want to see it." With that she disappeared and Elena had the feeling her face was tomato red. They knew.

The moment Elena couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, she buried her face in her hands. Kol was biting down on his lower lip. "Oh my god." She groaned.

Kol sighed. "I am sorry about that." He said quietly and Elena let out a low giggle. She looked up at his frowning face. "Why are you laughing?"

Elena didn't reply, she just got up and kissed him quickly. "It's funny when you sigh." She whispered and stopped his reply by kissing him again.

He pulled her closer and returned her kiss.

When they broke apart Kol got up to clear the table, he grabbed some plates and glasses. When he took Rebekah's his eyes fixed on it and Elena remembered her thoughts from eariler.

"When was the last time you fed?" She whispered. She didn't want the others to listen, but wasn't sure if they could still hear.

"A while." He said, while he collected the plates from the table.

"Meaning?" Elena inquired.

"The older you are, the fewer you need to feed." He said, still not looking at her.

"Kol." Elena said. Why was he so defensive about this?

"Don't worry about me." He said, when he was done. He flashed in front of her and cupped her face.

Elena gasped, but smiled at him. She was still surprised by the feeling that initiated with his touch. She leaned into him and he kissed cheek. "How about we go out today?" He asked.

Elena looked up at him. "I can't." She said. She should really visit Alaric, they hadn't talked to each other in a while, apart from the fighting in history.

Kol nodded but pouted. "Ok." Elena gave him a quick kiss.

"I should really go. Take a shower and everything." She said.

Kol let go of her and smiled widely.

"I'll call you later, ok?" Elena asked.

Kol nodded and walked her to the door. They didn't saw anyone on their way out and Elena was relieved. When they reached the door, Kol pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately.

"Get home safe." He muttered and Elena left the mansion with a slight blush, a spinning head and a big goofy grin on her face.

* * *

**I know it's short, but you know there will be more tomorrow ;)**

**Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it. (The Elena/Rebekah mostly.)**

**xo hazel **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, sorry I am a little late today, I just got back home.. I am so happy right now.. Monday is my first day at a new university in another city and today I finally found a room to stay in! So, here is the new chapter! **

**I just want to thank all of you (mostly the ones, I didn't wrote back, I just don't have the time right now) so THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR SWEET REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

When Elena got into her car, she let out a long deep breath. She was falling in love with an original vampire, who she met a week ago. Wow.

She bit down on her lip and started the car. It would be best, if she kept this information to herself for a while until she could figure out what this really meant. The only thing she knew right now was that she was happy and she didn't want to stop being happy.

Elena turned on the radio and on her way home she sung along with most of the songs.

At home she took a long shower and then she blow dried her hair. While she did all this things, she had a big smile on her face. The thought of Kol holding her, kissing her, made her stomach flutter. She felt like a giddy fifteen year old teenager, who had been on their very first date. She hadn't felt like this in, well, three years. And for Elena that meant much more that just being fifteen, it meant that her life was still great. She had parents, an aunt, an uncle, a little brother and the best friends in the world. Her life had been perfect and now she felt like that, just because of Kol. She beamed at the mirror one last time and then walked into her room.

Just as she was about to call Alaric, her phone started to ring. It was Caroline.

"Hey." Elena greeted her, eager to find out what Stefan wanted.

"_Hey, Lena._" Caroline said a little breathless.

"So? What's going on?"

Caroline sighed. "_Nothing much, they just lectured me about siding with the enemy._"

"Enemy?" Elena asked.

"_Yeah, Stefan and Damon have this absurd theory in which Kol has compelled you to spend time with him._"

Elena groaned. "I am taking vervain."

"_I know, they should know that too, but Stefan is like a crazy person. Seriously, he is a jerk when he's drinking human blood._" Caroline added.

Elena sighed. "Ok, so what did they want."

"_Nothing much. They told me to keep an eye on you._"

"And what are they doing?" Elena asked suspiciously. The only way to break the compulsion of an original was to dagger them. "They aren't planning on daggering him, are they?"

"_I don't know what they are up to, but it would be best if you warn Kol._" Caroline said and Elena nodded. "_Do you want to go to the grill?_" She asked.

Elena bit down on her lip. "I wanted to go see Alaric."

"_Oh, good. Then meet me at the grill in 10 minuted. Alaric is on Team safe Elena._"

"Seriously?" Elena cried out.

"_I think Damon managed to lure him in somehow._"

Elena groaned. "Ok, see you in ten."

They hung up and Elena sighed deeply. She dialed Kol's number and he picked up instantly. "_Do you miss me already?_" He asked.

"Yes, I do. But that's not why I am calling you." Elena muttered. "Caroline just called me, apparently Stefan and Damon think that you compelled me to like you."

Kol chuckled. "_So?_"

"So? The only way to break the compulsion of an original is to dagger them. Just be careful." Elena said.

He chuckled again. "_Don't worry about me, Elena. I'll be fine. But thanks for giving me the heads up._"

"Don't say that, Stefan and Damon are really creative when it comes to daggering originals."

Kol chuckled again. "_From what you told me, it's either you or Alaric who does the actual deed and I have the feeling you won't be volunteering this time.._" Kol trailed off and Elena giggled.

"No, I don't think so." She agreed.

"_So, what will you be doing today?_" He asked.

"I think I will spend the day with talking about last night to Caroline." Elena sighed.

"_Sounds like more fun than my day._" Kol muttered.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked.

Kol replied with one simple word. "_Rebekah._"

Elena giggled again. "Have fun then."

"_You too._" Kol replied and Elena hung up.

She threw on some clothes and left the house quickly. She mentally prepared herself for the question Caroline would throw at her. What should she tell her? That Kol was her boyfriend. Was he really?

On her drive to the grill, Elena searched for a way to explain how she was feeling, not for Caroline but for herself. She couldn't really understand it herself, how could anyone else?

When she arrived at the grill Caroline was grinning at her and Elena couldn't help but smile back. The butterflies were back in her stomach. She felt giddy.

"Sooooo?" The blonde vampire chirped. Elena was surprised, the last time she had seen her friend, she had been bawling her eyes out. She wanted to ask about Tyler, but thought it would ruin Caroline's mood.

"So?" Elena replied and sat down.

"Come on, Elena. Don't torture me like this." Caroline groaned, but then Matt approached them and Elena bit on her lower lip.

"Hey guys." Matt said cheerfully.

"Hey, Matt." Elena said and grinned widely at him.

He looked at her for a minute before he sighed and looked at his wrist watch. "I have a break in 10 minutes, how about a little talk then?" He asked.

Elena nodded eagerly. "Sounds perfect." Caroline looked between the two of them, with a confused expression.

"What have I missed again?" She asked warily.

"Oh, just the fact that Matt took Rebekah out on a date." Elena replied as casual as possible. Caroline gasped and her head snapped around.

"You didn't."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I did."

"Oh my god! Why?" Caroline cried out.

"Because I like her." Matt said and shrugged. With that he turned around and walked to the next booth.

Caroline eyed Elena with a suspicious look. "Are the originals trending?"

Elena burst into laughter and Caroline sighed. "Ok, now stop with the dodging and tell me."

Elena nodded and told her about going shopping after school, about him cooking for her, Elijah and Rebekah joining them, – at that Caroline groaned – about watching the first movie and cuddling, – Carline squeaked – about Matt picking up Rebekah, – she rolled her eyes – about falling asleep in his arms and kissing him – Caroline clapped her hands together.

When Elena told her about the dream he had, Caroline frowned. "We should have figured, if someone is alive for thousand years, they have to be damaged goods." She said and Elena rolled her eyes.

After that Matt joined them and both of the girls turned around to question him about his date.

Matt seemed uncomfortable to talk about Rebekah with his two ex-girlfriends. "Look, we ate something, then we watched a movie. It was nice."

Elena sighed, he seemed to really like her. "Will you go out again?"

"I don't know." He said truthfully. "I like her, but it doesn't change the fact that she is a vampire." He looked at Caroline and she nodded.

"If you like her Matt," Caroline started. "then you should."

Matt shrugged. "Thank you guys, I never thought you would understand."

Caroline laughed. "Well, Elena has to. Since she is dating an original."

Matt gaped at Elena, who shrugged and the three of them laughed.

"Um, Care." Matt said after the laughter died down. "Tyler called me..-"

Caroline made a noise from deep in her throat. "So?"

"He wanted me to tell you to call him." He said.

Caroline nodded tensely. "I'll think about it."

Matt grimaced at that. "Caroline, he really does love you. Give him at least the chance to explain what is going on."

The blonde vampire sighed. "Fine." With that she got up and stomped out of the grill. Elena watched her with an open mouth.

"Did she just leave me here alone?" She asked after a while.

Matt chuckled. "Don't worry, you won't be alone for long."

Elena followed his gaze and sighed deeply. Stefan had just entered the grill.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Sorry, it's kind of a cliffhanger, but we got some nice friendship in this chapter and a really relationshippy phonecall ;)**

**So, tell me what you think. :)**

**xo hazel**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't thank you for the reviews, I have so much going on these days. packing up my stuff, being excited and saying goodbye to all of my friends.. aah I am leaving town this weekend and I am freaking out.. So, thank you for all of your reviews :) I love all of you!**

**Someone asked me to make my chapters longer, well, I'd love to, but it's impossible right now.. I am updating daily and I am stuck on chapter 36, so I am happy if I can keep up with the daily updates right now.. so sorry, but there won't be chapters longer than my usual 1000-1500 words but I will fight to keep up the daily updates, because I love you guy so much! **

**So, enjoy and don't hate me for this chapter.. because I kind of love it!**

* * *

Stefan approached Elena's booth with a grim expression and without asking for permission, he slid down next to her. Matt frowned, but got up to return to work.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked him tensely.

Stefan sighed. "What do you mean? We used to hang out all the time." He said and forced a smile on his face.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but we were together back then."

"I still love you, Elena." He said suddenly and grabbed her hand.

Elena scoffed at his words and pulled her hand away from him. "I don't."

She was sure by now, that neither her, nor Stefan had the same feelings towards each other. She had stopped fighting for him the second he threatened to drive her off the wickery bridge. How could she love someone, who tried to kill her the same way her parents had died and how she herself had almost died, before the very same person had saved her?

As for Stefan, after going through all of this, he had turned into a cold person. Even though his emotions were turned back on, he wasn't the sweet good guy from before, he didn't love her like before. It was like he wanted to posses her. It was more about jealousy than love. Elena knew that and it made her sad.

Stefan smiled at her. "I know, it's because of Kol. But don't worry, we'll find a way around this. It's you and me, always. Don't you remember?"

Elena felt a pang of pain in her chest, when she heard the words she told him only months earlier. "Things change, Stefan." She muttered.

Stefan shook his head. "I want to show you something, Elena." He said and grabbed her hand once again.

"I am fine here." Elena said, panic rising up in her. Stefan was drinking human blood, he was able to hurt her. It didn't matter what he said, he was capable of everything.

"Elena, you know that I can force you, right?" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Elena's eyes widened in shock, but she nodded. He pulled her up and together they left the grill. Elena was surprised to see that it was almost dark outside. She remembered how Stefan had forced her to drink his blood and she shuddered.

"Don't worry, Elena. I will save you." He said and pulled her closer to him.

She had a very, very bad feeling about this. Elena needed to call Kol. She needed his help. But when she reached down to her pocket Stefan grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. When he saw the phone, he growled and grabbed her by the hips. Elena let out a piercing scream, when she felt the wind swirling around her.

When the movement stopped, she was pressed against a wall in a dark alley. "Stefan, w-what are you d-doing?" She choked out. Stefan was looking at her like she was a wounded animal.

"I am trying to make you remember." He muttered lowly and leaned in.

Elena struggled to break free. What was he trying to prove? She winced, when he grabbed her wrists and secured them above her head in one of his.

"Don't fight it, Elena. I know that you still love me." He muttered and his lips grazed over hers.

Elena closed her eyes and tried to kick him away. All the training with Damon and Alaric had no impact on her situation at all. She was trapped and Stefan could do as he pleased.

"No, I don't." She cried out, when she felt his lips on hers. "S-stop." She choked out. His free hand cupped her chin and it reminded her of Kol's earlier touch. "S-stop, Stefan!"

His lips pressed onto hers furiously and he kissed her, sucked on her lower lip and his hand travelled down to her hip. Elena felt the tear on her cheeks, while she was still trying to push him off.

* * *

"Rebekah, I can't believe you're making me do this." Kol groaned.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby, Kol."

"I have better things to do than stalk your crush." He sighed.

Rebekah chuckled. "What? Stalk yours?"

Kol shook his head but couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face. "Shut up." He said and Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Come on."

They walked down the street two blocks away from the grill, when they heard a quiet cry. Both of them stopped dead.

"S-Ste-"

Kol felt pure horror. It was _her voice_. Without thinking about it, his body sped over to the alley, where her voice came from. When he saw the two bodies pressed together against the wall, his complete being was crushed by rage. He flashed over to them and grabbed him from behind, yanking him away and against the opposite wall. He looked at the girl in front of him.

Her cheeks were flushed and tear strained, her lips were bruised and her eyes held the expression of complete terror. By the sight of her state, he growled and turned around to face the man, who was recovering from the blow.

"Kol." She breathed, he could hear relief in it. But the anger was still filling him, he couldn't to anything to make it go away. He lunged for the young vampire and pressed him against the wall. Kol's hand clutched him by the throat and Stefan choked.

"Kol, stop it."

He let go of him, but when Stefan made a move to attack him, he shoved him against the wall. "If I were you, I would leave before you loose your head." Kol hissed and let go of him.

He turned around and Elena fell into his arms. She was sobbing now and clung onto him like her life depended on him. "Thank you." She muttered a few times and Kol held her tightly to himself. His blood was still pounding and he wanted to find Stefan and hurt him, kill him, rip him apart.

When Elena grew weak in his arm, he picked her up. She buried her face in his chest. Only then he realized that Rebekah was still watching him. Her face held the expression of complete amazement. "You love her." She muttered.

Kol nodded as her walked past her. He needed to take her home.

When Kol was standing in front of her house, he remembered that she had never invited him inside. He looked down at her, her eyes were closed, her body relaxed in his arm and she was breathing heavily.

"Elena." He said softly and she tensed before looking up. Her eyes were still red and puffy, it made his heart clench. "I can't get in." He said through gritted teeth. He didn't want her to see the anger his body held right now.

"C-come in." She stuttered and closed her eyes again. Her body shuddered and Kol carried her upstairs. Thanks to his vampire sensed he knew which room was hers and when he entered it, he laid he gently down the bed. He wanted to pull away, but her hand grasped his shirt tightly. "Don't." She said hoarsely and he nodded.

He sat down next to her and she sat up. "Thank you." She said and smiled at him.

"Don't thank me." He said. "I should have been there earlier."

Elena smiled at him. "You saved me."

Kol nodded absentmindedly. "Elena, I need to go somewhere. Will you be okay if I left for a while?"

Elena looked at him, horrified. "Where are you going?"

Kol sighed. Elena shook her head. "No, please. Don't hurt him."

There was a knock on the door and then Caroline came in. "Elena?"

When the blonde vampire looked at her friend, she gasped. "What happened."

Kol leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Caroline is here, you will be ok."

"Promise me, that you won't kill him." Elena breathed. Kol sighed, then after a few seconds he finally spoke up. "I promise." Then he left.

* * *

"What happened?" Caroline asked and sat down next to her.

Elena closed her eyes. "Stefan happened." She muttered.

"What?"

"After you left, he d-dragged me out of the grill and then he started to k-kiss me..-"

"Oh my god." Caroline gasped. "I am so sorry."

Elena shook her head. "It's ok." She looked up. "Did you call Tyler?"

Caroline nodded. "The girl is a werewolf, they met on the last full moon and she was helping him."

Elena smiled slightly. "So, everything is ok again?"

The vampire nodded. "Well, I am still mad at him for not telling me earlier, but.." She said but trailed off.

"I am glad." Elena said and leaned back. She was still worried about Kol, he seemed so enraged and she wasn't sure what he would do. But she didn't really feel sorry for Stefan, maybe some pain would actually do him good. Maybe someone needed to beat some sense into him.

Caroline lay down next to her and told her about her talk with Tyler. Elena listened to her until she fell asleep.

* * *

**So, please share your thoughts with me :) I appreciate every single review.. I love every single one of you so much! :)**

**xo hazel**

**_Ps. I went over the chapter again, after receiving a pm from the lovely __Viola.J__, thank you for pointing out the horrible mess this chapter had been, like I said, the last couple of days had been crazy and they still are, I hope the chapter looks better now (it's 10pm here and I am tired, so forgive me if I missed anything else, english is not my native language, but THANK YOU for telling me :)x3)_**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys. Here is chapter35. Please forgive me, if there are any mistakes.. I don't have a lot of time to read again after writing the chapters, so if you find something just tell me :) Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

When Elena woke up the next morning, Caroline was gone. She looked over to her alarm clock and saw that it was 6:15, she groaned.

She got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. In the mirror she met and girl with bushy brown hair, sleepy eyes and she groaned again.

After thirty seconds of debating, she finally decided that she would take a shower and piled her clothes down. Stefan had kissed her, or should she say attacked her? It didn't really matter, he had forced himself on her and Kol had saved her. She smiled to herself and turned on the water.

Under the hot stream, she sighed and let her body relax. But then she remembered Kol's face, how angry he had looked and suddenly she was worried again. She cut the showering session short and quickly rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. She would just call him and ask him, what had happened.

When she got out of the shower, she got dressed. Then she looked around to find her phone, but it wasn't in her room. So she walked downstairs. Elena spotted it on the dresser next to the door, but her attention was drawn by something else.

Damon was sitting on the couch. He turned around and smirked at her. "Morning." He said and took in her appearance. "I heard my baby brother got all creepy on you."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Did you come to do the same?" She spat at him and walked into to kitchen. She was hungry.

"Nope." Damon said. "Just to make sure you're ok." He grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV.

Elena sighed and let herself fall next to him, a bowl of cereal in her hands. Damon gave her a worried look. "Are you?"

She nodded shortly. "Yeah." She muttered and he sighed.

"He's trying, Elena." Damon said barely audible. Elena looked up at him, frowning. "He loves you and it drives him crazy, just the thought of you being in danger."

Elena scoffed. "He was the danger last night."

Damon grunted. "Don't worry, I took care of that."

Elena wanted to ask him what he meant, but the news on the TV caught her attention.

"_Local high school student Amanda Frier was found dead last night in Prescott __Street. The police believe that a wild animal attacked the young girl on her way home._"

Elena gasped when she saw the image of the blonde girl on the screen. It was the one, who had flirted with Kol in the grocery story on friday.

"Animal attack?" She breathed and looked at Damon accusingly.

Damon held up his hands. "I am innocent." He said defensively.

"Stefan?" Elena asked. She could imagine that he had been upset after what Kol did to him last night.

Damon shook his head. "I was with him all night. He got drunk and passed out on the couch."

"What?" Elena frowned. Hadn't Kol pay them a visit?

"He was freaked out by what he did to you and felt guilty, you know, typical Stefan. He got drunk and slept after we had a little_ talk_." Damon said again.

"But Kol.." Elena started.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "What, Kol?" He spat.

"He said, he would find Stefan to..-" Elena broke up, a horrifying thought forming in her mind.

Kol had been angry. The girl had flirted with him. He had her number. "No." Elena said.

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Ah." He said in understanding. "Pretty boy original did the deed, huh?"

"No." Elena said more firmly. She knew that he wouldn't kill someone. He wasn't like that.

Damon pursed his lips. "How can you be so sure? You know him for what? A week? Do you really believe he never killed anyone out of fun?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Elena tried to give him a witty response, but came out empty handed. Had Kol really killed the girl? Was it possible?

"Come on, Elena. He is an original vampire, don't act so surprised. Did you really think he wouldn't kill anyone, that he would have respect for human life?" Damon continued.

"Stop it, Damon." Elena said weakly, tears springing to her eyes.

"He is Klaus' brother." Damon said and that was when the first tear fell.

"No." Elena said, more to herself than to him. It was impossible. Kol had promised her not to kill anyone. She got up and shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about it.

"Elena." Damon flashed in front of her, grabbing her by the arms. "He is an original, we can't trust him. I just need you safe." He said, his blue eyes piercing into hers. "This girl could have been you. Or Bonnie, or Caroline."

Elena let out a sob. "No."

She remembered how he had held her, how he had kissed her, just yesterday. Had he really fooled her?

"Elena, we tried to keep you away from him. We just didn't want this to happen."

Elena closed her eyes and a few tears dropped onto her cheeks, where Damon brushed them away. "I am so sorry." He added, his voice compassionate.

"He played me." Elena breathed and Damon pulled her into a tight embrace. She let him and then the real tears started to fall. She had trusted him, she had fallen for him. For the enemy. For a liar. How was this possible? How could something that felt so right, be wrong? She wanted to believe that he was innocent, but how could she?

She felt Damon shift and then he picked her up. Kol had done the same thing last night. He had saved her. How could he go back and kill an innocent girl? She clenched Damon's shirt tightly and shut her eyes.

They had been right. Stefan and Damon had been right from the beginning. Kol was one of the bad guys. He was Klaus' brother.

_But he is not like Klaus. You know that. He is different. He is good. _A voice in her head said and she wanted to believe in it. With all of her heart. She wanted it to be true. A few minutes ago, she knew it had been true. Why was she doubting him now?

_He wouldn't do this. Remember the way he looked at you. His eyes, his honest eyes, full of.. love._

But then Elena thought about his nightmare, about his fangs and blood red eyes. Could she ignore that? He had been upset about the dream. He had been defensive about his feeding and when he had saved her from Stefan, he looked like a war was raging inside of him. The man against the monster.

Had he given in? Had the monster won?

She felt how Damon laid her down and wrapped the blanket around her. She curled into a ball, without opening her eyes. She couldn't face him. "I want to be alone." She sobbed.

"Elena.." Damon started, but she shook her head, which was stopped by the pillow under her.

"Please leave." She muttered and waited for his response.

It was silent for a while and Elena peaked up. Her room was empty and she took in a shallow shaky breath.

She sat up and took inhaled a deeper breath. Her body was shaking and she felt overwhelmed by the sadness.

Why was she reacting like this? Stefan had killed people too and she had still been looking for him. She had still tried to get him back. Why did it feel like her world was shattering into pieces by one murder Kol had committed?

_He is different._

Elena closed her eyes. Yes, he had killed before, she knew that. But their deal. He had said, he wouldn't break it. She had trusted him. In a week, she had learned to trust him more than anyone else. He was different.

She heard a crack and her eyes shot open. When she saw the person, who was standing in her doorway she gasped.

* * *

**I am so sorry, but you guys wanted to drama. SO here you go, full on drama!**

**Please give me some feedback on that.. Is it too much? Not enough? Did you like it or hate it?**

**and sorry about the cliffhanger, don't worry, the next chapter will be up tomorrow.. :)**

**xo hazel**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews :) I love all of you and I am glad most of you liked the drama.. well, here is the next chapter.. I have to say, I am actually starting to like the drama ;) Please don't hate me for this.. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stefan?"

"Elena, I am so sorry." He said and walked in. Behind him was a wary looking Damon. "I know that you will probably never forgive me for this, but just know that I am sorry."

Elena didn't say anything, she just kept staring at the two men that had meant the world to her just a week earlier. Now, they looked almost like strangers. The feeling of love and safety was almost gone and it made her sad. They had been through so much together.

"We need to talk, Elena." Damon said, tensely.

"What?" Elena got up immediately, showing away the thoughts. His tone showed that this was something important and quite possibly something she wouldn't like.

"I talked to Liz." Damon started and sat down on the window seat. "There had been a witness, a friend of the dead girl."

"So?" Elena nudged, walking closer to him and away from Stefan.

But instead Stefan spoke up. "She told the sheriff, that the two of them were at the grill, having dinner. Then when they left, a guy talked to her friend and led her away."

Elena frowned. "What guy?"

"A _hot _guy. He had a british accent and dark brown hair. She said, she had seen him in town before, with _you_."

Elena gasped. There it was. Proof. He had done it. Kol had killed her. Elena closed her eyes.

"Elena, you need to come with us. You are not safe here." Stefan said and Elena's eyes shot wide open.

"What? Are you saying that I am safe with _you?_" She yelled at him. The fury overtaking her. "Do you really thing that I forgive just because he did something? You killed too, both of you. You're all the same."

Even when saying this, it felt wrong. Kol was nothing like Stefan or Damon. She knew it. Even if he had killed the girl, he was different, for her at least.

"Elena, he could hurt you." Damon said, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, well, you did. Both of you." She said. "Just leave me alone." She turned away and ran into her bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turned and locked the two other doors as well and then let herself fall onto the floor, letting the tears fall, that she had been trying to hold back.

##

When Kol got up, he bit back a groan. He had lost it last night and now he felt bad, really really bad. After a thousand years, it was still almost impossible for him to control his anger. It was easy for Elijah, but Rebekah, Nik and he, they all still had a hard time.

Even Elijah didn't scold him for what he did though, when Rebekah told them what had happened earlier. Elijah had even offered him to have a chat with Stefan.

Kol turned around and buried his face into the pillows. He didn't want to get up and face his mother. She would freak. And Elena.. What would she think of him, when she found out?

Just the thought of Elena being afraid of him, made him want to do it again. Why couldn't he just be like Elijah? Kol knew that even Elijah had had his problems with control, but Finn was the only one, who hadn't massacred a town. Well, maybe it had something to do with him being daggered for 900 hundred years.

Kol kept seeing the pictures of last night and still a part of him was glad that he didn't massacre Mystic Falls. He had a target and that target had been the only thing he had addressed.

Would Elena be afraid of him? Or was she used to this? The losing control? She had been dating a ripper after all. Maybe she would understand. Maybe she would try to help him. Be his light.

He wanted to see her. Needed to make sure she was fine. He kept seeing her, pressed against a wall, her face tear strained and her whimpers. He shot up from his bed and reached for his phone. He would call her first, maybe she wanted to be alone for a while. Maybe she didn't want to see him. Just because he had been invited in, it didn't mean he would invade her privacy.

The phone rang a few times until it switched to voicemail. He looked at the clock and realized that it was still 10 am. Maybe she was still sleeping, he thought and decided to take a shower.

After twenty minutes his phone buzzed and he picked it up. It was a new text from Elena.

'_We need to talk. Can I come over?_'

Kol's stomach clenched. If she would come over, she would see. But was there any point in hiding it? No, he wasn't going to keep secrets, or worse lie to her.

'_Of course._'

He replied quickly and left the room, to tell his family that Elena would be coming over. Well, he would tell his mother, the rest would hear him anyway.

What did she want to talk about? Maybe she knew that he hadn't payed Stefan a visit. Maybe she knew that something did happen already. He walked around the couch and entered the kitchen.

"Kol." His mother said immediately, her voice stern.

"Mother, can this wait. Elena is coming." Kol said quietly and opened the fridge to retrieve a blood bag. Before Esther could say anything Kol closed the fridge and sped away. He needed some blood before he had to tell Elena. He was afraid of her reaction.

Ten minutes later, he heard her car pull up in the drive way. She got out and he heard her heart beat. It was too quick and he knew she was nervous or even scared. He frowned and stepped over a little vase to open the door.

* * *

Elena tensed when the door opened just as she stepped on the porch. Kol was looking at her with something like guilt and Elena's heart sunk. He stepped aside to let her in and Elena gasped at the sight.

The entrance hall was completely trashed. There was a leather couch in the hall way leading towards the kitchen and even a wall looked like it had been kicked down.

"Did you-" She paused. What was she going to ask first. Did you kill the girl? Did you destroy the house?

"I am sorry that you have to see it." He said quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked instead of answering.

"I'd rather not." She didn't want to see the house if it looked like this everywhere. She turned around and let him down the porch.

"Elena." He started, but she cut him off. "The garden seems nice enough."

Kol nodded in defeat and the walked around the house, where a dresser and broken glass was shattered on the grass. Elena looked up and saw the broken window.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I couldn't stop." He muttered, still not looking up. They were walking side by side.

Elena took in a deep breath. "What about her? Why her?"

Kol's head shot up. "What?"

"You heard me." Elena said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kol said, searching her eyes.

Elena sighed. Was he going to lie about it? A little piece of her felt hope, maybe he didn't do it after all. But the destruction of the house reminded her of how strong Kol was, how very little control he had while he was angry like that.

"I couldn't stop it." He said and in that moment Elena wanted to die. All of her hopes were crushed and she felt herself drown in the desperation that was coming over her.

* * *

**Sooo, whatcha thinking lovely readers? tell me, I am a little nervous about this .. :S**

**xo hazel.**

**Ps. go check out Secret Desires, since I am posting Chapter17 today. and now, I need to write a very special chapter for Drunken Adventures because I put it off for far too long :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I am sorry that I couldn't thank you via pm, but I was busy packing my stuff. I am moving out tomorrow and I am a little stressed... so THANK YOU, I appreciate all of your reviews and I love all of you!**

* * *

"You promised me." She breathed, before she turned around to leave. Elena couldn't handle this anymore. It was too much. What was the point in loving, in feeling, if life would always destroy it for her?

"I did." Kol said. "And did everything to keep it. Everything that happened last night was to keep my word. And our deal."

Elena turned around to face him. "But you killed her." She cried.

Kol frowned.

"You just killed an innocent girl!" Elena yelled, when he didn't reply.

"What? No." Kol said, shaking his head. "I didn't kill anyone."

Elena scoffed at him. "Don't lie. You just said it yourself, you couldn't stop it."

"I wasn't talking about last night." Kol breathed, looking deep into her eyes.

Elena saw it. Love and hurt. "What?"

"Who died last night?" He asked instead.

She didn't think, she just replied. "The girl you met at the grocery store on friday."

Kol's eyes widened. "And you think I did it? Elena, I didn't." He took a step closer to her.

Elena watched him. She wasn't sure what to believe. Did he or didn't he? "But there was a witness, she saw you." Elena stuttered, her heart filling with hope.

"Elena, I came straight home. And I stayed for the rest of the night. I destroyed my home for the rest of the night. I didn't harm anyone. Except for my siblings. Who told you about this?"

And in that moment Elena wanted to punch herself. She had fallen for it. She had believed them. She had doubted him and believed them. "Damon and.. Stefan."

Kol sighed. "You believed them?"

"She really is dead, Kol." Elena said. "I saw it on the news. Damon convinced me that you did it. And then he came back with Stefan, they told me about a witness that saw her leave with you. You w-were so mad, I didn't want to believe it, but you're..-"

"A vampire." Kol finished, nodding. "You're right." They stood there for a while until he turned around and started to walk away.

"Kol?" Elena called after him. He stood still, but didn't turn around.

"This is wrong, Elena." He said, just loud enough for her to hear. "You shouldn't be with me. You deserve better. You deserve the best." And with that he continued to walk away and Elena stood there, trying to understand what had just happened.

He was leaving. He was leaving her. She felt pain, nothing but pain in her heart and the tears started to fall again. "Kol, don't." But he didn't turn around. His figure became smaller and smaller, until he disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Elena waited. Waited for him to come back. He couldn't just leave. He was the one, Elena wanted. She had made the stupid mistake of trusting Stefan and Damon one last time and now the person, that made her whole, was gone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Elena was surprised to see Elijah and Rebekah behind her. "He left." She choked out.

Rebekah smiled sadly at her.

"He will come back." Elijah said, squeezing her shoulder slightly.

"You should come inside." Rebekah said and took her arm. Elena frowned. "Will he?"

The blonde vampire nodded. "He will."

"I think I love him." Elena said quietly.

"That is good." Rebekah said and led her back to the front door.

"I believed them." Elena muttered. She couldn't stop herself from talking. It was like her mouth was acting on it's own. She was in love with Kol. Yes, she knew that now. She loved him. "I d-doubted him and b-believed them. I am so stupid."

The three of them walked around the destroyed furniture until they arrived at the living room. Just Klaus was in there, but right now Elena couldn't care less. All she wanted was to see Kol walk back through the door and smirk at her. Or smile, or look. He didn't even had to acknowledge her at all, as long as he came back.

Rebekah placed her down on the couch and Klaus looked at her with a frown. "He broke her."

Rebekah scoffed. "Shut up, Nik, or leave." With that she disappeared.

Klaus shrugged and leaned back. Elijah draped a blanket around Elena's shoulders and she realized in that moment, that she had been freezing. "Thank you."

Elijah gave her a quick smile and sat down next to Klaus.

Rebekah came back with a steaming mug. "I am not the best in making tea, but I don't think there is much to do wrong." She said and handed it over to Elena.

Elena took in a deep shaky breath. The last think she wanted to do was cry in front of three originals.

Elijah seemed to sense it, since he spoke up. "Niklaus, I think we should leave the two alone for a while."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. He got up and together with Elijah they left the room.

"Please bring him back." Elena said as the door closed. She knew they could hear her. "Tell him I am sorry."

Rebekah sighed. "He isn't mad at you, Elena."

Elena looked up at her, frowning. "Then why did he leave?"

"He doesn't want to make the same mistake twice."

"Eva." Elena muttered and Rebekah nodded. "He told you?"

Elena shook her head. "No, he dreamed about her. I heard him."

"It was hard for him, you know. He wasn't himself anymore for a long while. Not really. He was distant."

Elena brought the mug up to her lips and drank a little from the herbal tea. "Why are you telling me this? Why are you nice to me? What changed your mind?" Elena asked, realizing that Rebekah's actions were genuinely nice.

Rebekah smiled at her. "He loves you."

Elena's eyes grew big and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You seem surprised." The vampire noted and Elena nodded. "I.. I didn't-"

"You didn't think it was real? Kol is nothing like Nik. He doesn't fear love. But you already know that." Rebekah said with a sigh. "Otherwise you wouldn't be in love with him."

Elena nodded. "I need him."

Rebekah looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Why? You have Stefan. And Damon"

Elena shook her head. "I don't love them. Not like I love Kol. He is different."

"Why?"

"He makes my world whole." Elena said quietly. She didn't knew why she was talking to Rebekah about this, out of all people. But it didn't matter. She would tell it to every single person on this planet. "It's crazy. I know him for a week and I can't imagine ever being without him. It's nothing like what I ever felt before."

Rebekah nodded. "The one." She said and sighed.

Elena frowned. "What?"

"Don't you believe in the one true love? The one soul we all are looking for?"

Elena didn't respond. She had believed in love and that everyone would eventually find someone, but she had never thought about it being the one true love.

"I do. And after a thousand years, I am still looking." Rebekah said and Elena felt bad for her.

"And Eva?" Elena asked, but instead of giving her an answer, Rebekah just bit down on her lower lip and sighed.

* * *

**So, any thoughts? :)**

**I know, it was really twilight- and stelenaish, I know, I know.. but Kol is feeling bad and what does a broody vampire, when he is feeling guilty? Leave, yes. And at least we have got some beautiful Rebekah and Elena bonding. (Who knew that she was such a romantic...being nice to the girl, who stabbed her in the back, just because her darling brother loves her.. aw!) AND ELENA SAID SHE LOVES HIM OUT LOUD AND SHE FOUND OUT THAT HE LOVES HER! isn't that an improvement? :)**

******I think I will have to skip the update tomorrow, but I will be back with you on Monday promise.. and I promise Kol will be back in the next chapter. (spoiler: fluffy times ahead!)**

******xo hazel**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok, hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I love you guys! Here is the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it! :)**

* * *

The door was being opened and the person, Elena had been waiting for stood in the doorway. She jumped up, spilling the tea all over the floor and ran over to Kol, who still looked shaken and threw her arms around him. He was tense under her embrace, but when she looked up at him, his arms came around her waist.

"I am so sorry, Kol." She breathed and searched his eyes for a reply. He was looking down at her, his eyes dark. "It was stupid. _I_ was stupid."

He smiled at that. "Don't apologize. You had every right to believe it." He said. "I am after all a vampire and we are known as the species with anger management issues." He smirked down at her.

Elena was confused. "Why are you being like this?"

She saw Rebekah close the door behind her and looked back at Kol.

He shrugged. "I made a promise to myself. From the beginning, I told myself not to run away, but to fight for this. For love."

Elena's breath hitched.

His hands came up to cup her face. "I am in love with you, Elena. And even if I know that it would be better to stay away from you, I can't. I don't want to. I want to be with you, want to love you and give you everything, everything that I am and can be for you."

This time, the tears weren't caused by horror or pain. It was love. Elena believed him. Believed every single word that left Kol's mouth and more importantly, she wanted all of those things. She never wanted to be without Kol.

"Promise?" Elena said with a shaky voice.

He nodded. "Always."

The moment Kol's lips found hers, she knew that this was right. This was all she had been looking for. That Rebekah had been right, there was only one person, that could make her feel this way. She loved him. And he loved her.

When they pulled apart, Elena placed her hand on his chest and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you, Kol." She said breathlessly. There was so much more she wanted to say, but words weren't necessary. The look in his eyes showed her, that he understood.

He kissed her once more, before he turned around. "You can come back in, Rebekah, you don't have to stand there."

Elena giggled, when the door opened and a foolishly grinning Rebekah came in. "Sorry." She muttered and winked at Elena.

Elena didn't even care that this girl had tried to kill her a week before, or that she had been hating her for so long. She was Kol's sister and somehow Rebekah had found a way to get over her hatred, so Elena owed her the same in return. She smiled at the blonde original and she smiled back.

Kol cleared his throat softly and the two girl looked at him. "I am glad, you two worked out your stuff. Um, Bekah, where is mother?"

She shrugged. "She told me to clean up and then she left."

Kol sighed. "Would you hate me, if I left too?"

Rebekah shook her head. "No, don't worry. Elijah, Finn and Nik are still here."

Kol nodded. "Great." Then he turned to look at Elena. "I would like to show you something."

Elena cocked her head to the side. "And what's that?"

Kol smirked. "A surprise. But it's quite a drive."

She shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I get to spend time with you."

Kol pulled her face to his and kissed her. "I promise you, you won't get a free moment."

Elena giggled and then Kol took her hand. Just as they were about to leave, a thought crossed her mind. "Who did it?"

"What?" Both Kol and Rebekah asked.

"Who killed the girl?" Elena repeated.

Kol bit down on his lower lip and looked down. Instead Rebekah spoke. "Elena, if Stefan and Damon planned all of this, it could have been them."

Elena nodded. Yes, that was logical. Cruel but logical. They had killed a girl to keep her away from Kol, what had happened to them?

Elena sighed and Kol squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. Elijah will take care of them." Elena gasped, but Rebekah grimaced.

"Oh Elena, they are under Kol's protection until you tell him otherwise. He promised you to not harm them. So, as long as you keep that wish, no one of us will hurt them." She rolled her eyes, but Elena heard that she was angry at them too.

"Thank you." She said to the two of them and Rebekah sighed. "Have fun."

With that Kol and Elena left the house and walked over to his car.

"You destroy the house and then let you siblings clean it up?" Elena asked when he opened the door for her.

"Well, it's only fair, considering I am the only one that is dating someone." Kol smirked at her. "They are all a little frustrated. Your friend Caroline isn't falling for Nik's charms, Matt didn't call Rebekah back, Finn is missing the girl he turned 900 years ago and Elijah, well he is Elijah."

Kol chuckled and Elena rolled her eyes, while he sped around the car and got into the drivers seat. He started the car and Elena turned on the radio, which reminded her of the other time they had been in his car driving somewhere. It had been the first time Elena had realized, that she could be herself around Kol.

Back then she couldn't think about it because Stefan and Damon had been blocking her mind. She had been afraid of what he would do to them.

"What are you thinking about?" Kol asked after a while.

Elena smiled. "About our other road trip. How even back then it felt good to be with you."

"You do know that it is just a few days ago right?" Kol asked with a small smile on his lips.

Elena nodded. "But this week, it just felt like years." She said and she meant it. If you thought about it like that, she only knew Kol for a week and she was already in love with him.

"Do you think normal people fall in love so fast?" Elena asked and Kol's smile disappeared. For a split second Elena thought he was mad, but then she saw it. The light in his eyes.

"I think there is no rule for love, Elena." Kol said, his voice just loud enough for her to hear. "Everyone is different and everyone loves differentlly. Some people are just meant to fall in love." He added and took her hand.

Elena smiled and nodded. Meant to be. "Yeah, meant to be." She said and looked at him, while he smiled back.

Elena leaned back and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of pure happiness she felt right now.

* * *

Kol looked at the road, while he listened to Elena's deep breaths. She was drifting into sleep and he didn't want to startle her. It would them take an hour to reach their destination, so she might as well could sleep a while.

He was thinking about her last words. Had she meant him or herself? He wasn't normal. But she was, wasn't she? No, of course not. She was the doppelganger. The one marked by death, even before her birth. She was born to be sacrificed and loose everyone that she loves. He hat to suppress a sigh.

He was nervous about this day. He was about to tell her. He needed to tell her. This was the reason he was in this car right now. He wanted to show her, who he was and what he felt.

He heard the vibration of her phone, but apparently she didn't. He let his thoughts wander but the kept ending up by the girl next to him. It was like he couldn't even think about anything else. It felt so good, like he was constantly having a buzz. He smiled smugly at himself.

She was perfect and she was in love with him. She wanted him, as much as he wanted her. It was like a dream coming true.

After almost an hour Kol finally stopped the car and turned to look at Elena, who was now fast asleep. Her head leaned against the window while her soft brown hair was flattered all around her.

"Elena." He said and nudged her gently. She gasped and jerked up. "Are we there?" She asked and rubbed her eyes. Kol watched her in amazement, her every movement was so precious to him, he didn't want to miss any of it.

* * *

**please let me know what you think? :)**

**xo hazel.**


	39. Chapter 39

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." She said, when she realized that the car was still and Kol was watching her.

Kol chuckled. "Don't worry. And yes, we are there."

"Where is there?" She asked suspiciously. "Are we going shopping again?"

"Maybe later." Kol shrugged. "But first I want to show you a little something."

They got out of the car and Elena looked around. "Where are we?"

"Charlottesville." He replied.

They were standing in front of a dark-red brick building. It had a certain charm and Elena imagined it would've looked much better, if the facade had been cleaned up in the last 50 years.

"What is this?" Elena asked. Kol smiled at her and reached for her hand. When his fingers entwined with hers, she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't get over the fact how good this felt.

"This was one of my apartments." Kol said and Elena gasped. "Really? From a hundred years ago?" When Kol nodded, she frowned. "How do you know it's still like you left it?"

Kol smiled sadly at her. "Nik told me. He stored us here for the better part of 30 years." Kol unlocked the front door and the walked in.

Elena sighed. "Oh." They walked up the stairs and Elena took in the surroundings. The walls were light grey, while the floor was carpeted. It looked cozy.

"Nik bought the whole place, so that no one would live here." Kol informed her. "And now that we're all back, well, he gave the place back to me, since it was originally mine."

"How nice of him." She said sarcastically and Kol chuckled. "My thoughts exactly."

They reached the second floor and Kol led her to a dark wooden door. He opened it with another key and held it open for her. "After you, love."

Elena beamed at him and when she entered the apartment she froze.

She was standing in a spacious living room with a walk-in kitchen and red brick walls, which were covered with book shelves, the floor was wooden and dark and there was a big leather couch in the middle of the room. "Wow."

"Yeah, Nik changed the furniture a little, but at least the design remained." Kol said as he closed the door.

"The books." Elena managed to say, before she stalked over the closest shelf and read the titles. "Oh my god." She breathed.

She heard Kol chuckle close behind her but didn't turn around. "Are those all first editions?"

"Mostly." Kol said. "I was around when they were published, remember?"

Elena nodded absentmindedly and then she gasped. "Faust?" She felt a twinge of excitement in body.

Kol chuckled again, this time Elena turned around and almost came nose to nose with him. She wanted to tell him how amazing this was, but when she saw the look in his eyes, the thoughts were forgotten. She leaned in for a kiss and he pulled her into his arms.

Elena broke the kiss to get some air. "This is amazing." She said finally and Kol chuckled. "Me or the books?"

"Both." Elena replied truthfully and Kol smirked smugly. "Well, I guess we have to change that into only me." With that he pulled her in for another kiss. But this time, when she needed air, he didn't stop. His lips traveled down to her jawline and then to her neck. His hands roamed over her hips. "So?" He breathed against her neck.

"Kol." Elena said, surprised how serious she sounded. His face came back up to hers immediately, alarmed. "Yes?"

She smiled at him. "I love you, Kol."

"I love you too, Elena." He said and they kissed again.

When they broke the kiss, Elena cupped his face. "This is crazy." She breathed. "I love you so much."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"Well, no." Elena chuckled. "Besides, I was terrified when I first saw you."

Now it was Kol's turn to chuckle. "You weren't terrified because of me." He said knowingly. "You were terrified about what I am and why you felt the way you did."

"You saw that, huh?" Elena asked, remembering the shivers as they had danced together.

"It's the reason why I flirted with you in the first place." Kol said, smirking at her.

She let go of him. "So, are you meaning to tell me, that you thought I was easy to get?" Elena asked, her voice amused.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "No, I am telling you that the moment I saw that light in your eyes, I wanted to know you." His voice was deep and raw, he sounded so honest, it made Elena shiver again.

She smiled shyly at him. "Why?"

"There was something about you." Kol whispered and now he cupped her face, pulling her closer. "There is something about you, that makes it impossible to stay away."

Elena closed her eyes and let her forehead lean on his. "Can we stay here forever, please. This feels so good. I don't want it to end."

"I would love to." Kol said longingly. "But eventually we have to go back."

She sighed. "I know. I just don't want to."

He forced her to look up at him. "Elena, everything is going to be fine." He said reassuringly.

Elena believed him. As long as he was there, everything was fine. "I know." She said.

Kol let go of her. "Ok, so do you want to take a look at the books or would you rather make a tour through the apartment?" He asked.

Elena thought about it. "First the tour, then the books."

"Perfect." Kol chimed and grabbed her hand.

He led her into a hallway, where the walls were decorated with a lot of paintings. "That's all Nik's. I was never really fond of paintings. I much prefer books." He said and Elena smiled at him, but stopped dead.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "This is not the original, is it?"

Kol chuckled. "Actually it is." He said.

Elena gaped at him. "But the one in the louvre?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "Nik did it. We compelled Vincenzo to steal it and Nik made a copy, which was later found."

Elena closed her mouth. "Um, wow." She turned around and looked at the famous painting in front of the. "Never thought I would see Mona Lisa in a apartment in Charlottesville." She muttered and Kol chuckled.

"Well, than we should move on, there is much more, where that came from."

Elena shook her head. "This is so cruel. Do you know how many people go to Paris, just to admire this painting and for a hundred years it's just a copy. Made by Klaus."

Kol nodded. "If you think about it like that, yes, it really is cruel. Maybe I should return it one day." He said and shrugged.

Elena grinned at him. "Imagine what would happen, if everyone would find out. You would be a hero."

Kol rolled his eyes and took her hand. "They would rather ask, where I got it from. Elena looked at the other paintings, that were at least as beautiful as the first. "From who are all of them?" She asked.

Kol grunted. "Some crazy pals that had the misfortune to paint something that Nik liked."

Elena sighed. "Oh, come on. This is so amazing." She nudged him and he sighed as well.

"Fine. But let's do that later. I still have a library."

"What?" Elena gasped. "More books?"

"A lot more." Kol said with a smirk and Elena cheered. "Ok, lead the way."

And he did. At the end of the hall, there were two doors. "This one is the bedroom and this," He said opening the other door. "This is heaven." He said and Elena walked in.

He was right. It was heaven. There was a small window and apart from that the walls were covered in books. In the middle of the room was a couch and a coffee table with a small lamp. Elena ran over to the shelf and just like before, she looked at the titles. It was amazing. Some of the titles were in different languages and some of them looked as old as Kol himself. "Wow."

* * *

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much for your reviews. I love all of you! Thanks. So, tell me, did you like it? :)**

**xo hazel. **

**ps: in the next few chapters we will hear about a very special girl ;);)  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I love you guys! SO HERE IS CHAPTER 40 !**

* * *

"Can I?" Elena asked, nodding her head towards the shelf.

Kol chuckled. "Why are you even asking?"

Elena felt herself blush. "This is just so exciting and I don't want to destroy anything."

He rolled his eyes and nudged her towards the books. "Go on."

Elena bit down on her lip and let her finger trace along one of the books. The title was in a different language and Elena squinted. It looked oddly familiar and when she made the connection, she gasped.

"The Robbers?"

Kol nodded. Elena carefully pulled the book out and took it's appearance in. Without looking at Kol, she turned around and walked over to the couch. After she seated herself, she took in a deep breath and opened it.

"Holy crap."

She heard Kol's laugh and then he was sitting next to her.

"This is a joke right?" She asked, looking up at him and then down the first page. "What does it say?"

"For my good friend, Kol." He simply said.

"Friend?" Elena echoed.

Kol nodded. "I told you, I was friends with him. After he found the money to print the first 800 copies, he sent me this one."

Elena sighed. "This is so amazing. I wish I could understand German, I'd love to read it again."

"I can read it for you." Kol suggested with a smile.

Elena grinned up at him and nodded.

Kol's face fell and he took a deep breath. "But first, I need to tell you about someone else."

Elena frowned. "About..-"

Kol nodded. "Yes."

Elena closed the book and laid it carefully down on the coffee table. "Um. Ok." She felt nervous. He would finally tell her about Eva. She was dying to find out about her, but she had the feeling, that she wouldn't like the story.

Kol smiled insecurely at her. "Ok, where do I start." He said, biting down on his lover lip. "It was in July 1402, when I left the Ottoman army after loosing a battle against the Timurid Dynasty. Me and some of the vampires, I had turned, had joined the army but after most of them were killed, I fled."

Elena looked at him in surprise. He gave her a quick smirk. "You do know about the Ottoman Empire, right?" He asked and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well, contrary to your beliefs, high school isn't as shallow as you think. At least not for people, who want to learn." She said and his smirk grew bigger.

"Good. So, the sultan was captured, one of his sons died during the battle and the other three decided to fight against each other, instead of freeing their father. The empire lost a lot of soldiers, so that their hold on the balkans weakened. Meanwhile Nik and Elijah were back in england, living as lords in a fancy castle. Rebekah was god knows where looking for friends and love. And I decided to pay a visit to our origins. As you know, my family was originally from eastern europe, meaning Bulgaria, which was a part of the Ottoman Empire back then."

Elena rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, I know that."

Kol winked at her, but then his face got serious again. "So, when I arrived in Bulgaria, I compelled my way in a very wealthy family, that was _conveniently_ just moving to Sofia. I was known as the youngest son and had an older brother and sister. We settled in a big city house and found friends in the upper social class pretty quickly. Even though the Ottomans were at war, live in Sofia was good. We had a lot of balls and other types of social gatherings, thanks to the loose hold of the empire."

Elena kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs under her body, while turning around to face Kol. He was leaning against the couch and looking at her.

"My _father _was Iwan Alexander III., a descendant of an Emperor. They lost their power, but kept their some of their wealth. I kept my name, so was referred as Kol Alexander at that period, I think, I even am in most of the family trees." Kol chuckled and Elena rolled her eyes.

Kol cleared his throat. "The first ball we were invited to, my brother Ivan, my sister Vasilisa and me, were very popular among the other young people. Our family was practically royalty and every boy had only eyes for my sister." Kol smirked and Elena groaned at his expression.

"Please tell me that you didn't sleep with her."

Kol rolled his eyes at her, looking as if she was crazy. "Of course I did." He shrugged.

Elena shook her head, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"It was quite common at that time for siblings to have affairs, you know. She thought I was her brother and she still wanted me."

Elena made a face. "That's disgusting." And then another thought hit her. She gasped. "Oh, my god. Did you..-"

But she couldn't finish her question, because Kol started to laugh. "No." He managed to say. "Did you seriously just asked me, if I had sex with Rebekah?"

Elena couldn't help but blush, she looked down at her hands and kept quiet, while Kol laughed. "I said it was common, but not that everyone did it."

"Ok, forget that. Go on."

Kol grasped her by the chin and tilted her head softly. "I like it when you blush." He said, looking deep into her eyes, making her insides cringe. "You look so sweet and innocent." He muttered and captured her lips.

When they broke apart, Elena took in a deep breath and Kol leaned back against the couch. "Anyway, where did we leave off? Ah, yes. The ball."

Elena nodded, eager to find out more and waiting not so patiently for Eva's appearance.

"One of the boys was very persistent and wouldn't leave Vasilisa alone, so I decided to make the decision for him." This time, he wasn't looking at her, his face was turned to her, but his eyes rested on '_The Robbers_'.

Elena shivered, when she understood his words. "You killed him?"

Kol shook his head. "I was about to. I had lead him into a dark passage way, that the servants used and had him backed against a wall, when_ she_ came by."

He stopped and took a deep breath. Even if he wasn't looking at Elena, she could see how hard it was for him. She reached out and took his hand into hers.

"She was one of the servants in the house. Her hair golden but dirty just like her clothes. Her eyes held a piercing shade of green, that made you feel like she was looking right into your very soul." He said, his voice soft and barely a whisper. "She was terrified, told me to stop and I did. Her voice was so soft, like an angels. All of my intentions were gone, when she invaded my mind."

Elena bit down on her lip. She couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Of course, she had seen my face. I compelled the boy to leave and then I took her outside. She didn't protest. There was nothing but curiosity in her eyes, when she realized that I wasn't going to kill her."

* * *

**I know it's short. I know, sorry. BUT, but the next chapter will have a flashback ;);)**

**Ok, what do you think about it? I wanted this to happen before all of the first doppelganger business, so I picked up a random date and searched for it in wikipedia until I found something to built my idea around it... hope you'll like it..**

**And btw, Eva has NOTHING to do with the Petrova line.. :)**

**so tell me.. :) I am a little nervous about this..**

**xo hazel.**

**_love ya_**


	41. Chapter 41

Hello you amazing people.. **OMG. ONLY 5 HOURS UNTIL GROWING PAINS! ASDFGHJKL!** (_sorry.)_

Anyway, I love you all and I want to thank you for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate every single one of them. You guys are wonderful!

I hope you'll enjoy this flashback and I hope the story won't be disappointing you :)

* * *

_The streets were already dark, but due to the ball, a lot of servants and slaves busied themselves on the small alleys between the main house and the kitchen. Kol made sure, that he led the girl somewhere vacant. She looked like a taste._

_The angle like girl followed him without protest, it was like she wanted to be dragged along. When Kol had finally reached the back wall of one of the local taverns, he pressed her against the wall, his vampire features emerging._

_Instead of screaming or crying, the girl with the golden hair, reached for him, for his face. Her eyes held no trace of fear, there was only admiration and curiosity._

"_So, it is true then? Everything my family had told me..-" The girl muttered and Kol recognized the language as german._

"_What does a german girl do here?" He hissed. It was uncommon for german girl to be enslaved to the Ottoman empire._

_The girl smiled weakly. "My sister married a wealthy landowner, she moved to Vienna. Me and my family were on our way to visit her, when our carriage was ambushed and everyone but me was killed." She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow._

_Kol knew, that his face must have changed back, but he didn't back down from her. He was hungry anyway. And just because he heard the life story of a unlucky girl, didn't mean he would spare her._

"_They took me. The man said my hair was pretty and that I would make a lot of money." The girl grimaced. "And since then, I am working..-"_

_Kol chuckled darkly. "It's a curse to be beautiful, isn't it?"_

"_You are very handsome." She said, her leaf green eyes boring into his. Something in Kol stirred, a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. He tried to bury it._

"_Well, that's just on the surface." And with that, he let his face change again, ready to kill her._

_But before he could even bent down, she smiled at him knowingly. "Even like this, you still look handsome. I am glad that you will be the one to kill me. All the other men, who used me, had been not so pleasant. At least an angel will send me to heaven."_

_Kol stopped dead. With her mentioning 'the other men' that had used her, he felt another strange feeling, it was jealousy. He looked back to her face, she looked peaceful, with her eyes closed._

"_Open your eyes." Kol said, while his hand reached up to caress her cheek. She obeyed him. "Why are you so ready to die?"_

_It was the first time he saw something flash in her eyes other than curiosity. It was sadness, so overwhelming. "I watched them, as the killed my family. My mother, my father and my two brothers. They kept me alive because I was beautiful. You are right, beauty is my curse and you are my angel, you came to save me."_

_Kol took a step back. This girl did something to him. He felt it, tugging against his heart. Something he had never felt before. "What is your name?"_

"_Eva Maria von Pommern." She stuttered, as if only the thought of it hurt. "But here, I am Eva. Just Eva." With the last word her pronunciation had changed from german to bulgarian._

_Eva. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

"_How does your family know about me?" Kol asked, taking the step back to her._

"_My grandfather used to tell us stories about monsters, that could only come out at night, that they were strong and they lived from human blood." She said, her voice weak. "He never told us, that you could be so human."_

_Kol shrugged. "They leave that one out, most of the time." He stretched out his hand. "Come."_

_This time, he saw fear. "Where are we going?" She asked, not moving from her spot on the wall._

"_Back to the ball. I have a proposition to make." He said calmly. But on the inside a war raged. Why hadn't he killed the girl? She wanted it, he was hungry. There was absolutely nothing that stopped him. Well, there was nothing ever stopping him. So, why stop now? Why did he want to make her live and smile? Make her forget the cruelties she had seen in her live?_

"_What kind of proposition?" She asked warily._

"_I am new to town, as you know. My sister needs a handmade." He said._

"_Why don't you just kill me?" It was a whisper, a plead._

"_Because there is so much more to this world than you have ever seen. It's not only death and pain. I don't want you to die before you had a taste of it."_

"_It's because of my beauty, isn't it?" The girl asked, sounding almost disappointed in him._

_Kol smirked at her. "No. It is because of your pain." With that he took her arm and pulled her back towards the main house._

* * *

"So, that's how I met her." Kol finished off.

Elena was still surprised by the story. "You saved her."

Kol chuckled at her. "Not really, I was the one endangering her in the first place."

But Elena shook her head. "No, I don't mean that. I mean, you saved her from her life. You wanted to make her happy."

Kol nodded. "I had never felt anything like that. While we were human, I had never felt love and for 300 years, I never thought a vampire could feel something like that, maybe the only exception was Finn."

Elena moved closed to him and kissed him on the cheek. He captured her face with his hands and tilted it, so that he could kiss her lips.

"What happened then?" Elena asked, once she was free of his hold.

Kol took a deep breath. "I compelled them to give her to me. You see, to have a german servant was something really unusual and a sign of wealth, they didn't want to give her away for just money."

Elena smiled at that. "They had no idea who they were dealing with." She giggled and he rolled his eyes, while smiling at her.

"Anyway, she moved in, helped Vasilisa with her usual day by day stuff and she used her every free second, which were a lot, since Vasilisa had a lot of lovers to entertain, to spend time with me."

"So you slept with her, too?" Elena asked.

Kol shook his head. "No, I didn't touch her. Not at that time. Whenever I visited 'friends', I made sure that she would come with me. I took her to Vienna, Zurich, Prague and even Paris. Since I was the younger son and possessed the ability to compel people, no one ever questioned my journeys."

Elena bit down on her lower lip, imagining all the beautiful cities Kol was talking about.

"When I met her, she had been 16. By the time she was 18, she begged me to go to visit her old home. Before that she never wanted to. So in 1404, Eva and I travelled through half of germany and she was delighted. Her eyes lit up like never before, she was so different, but still the same. That was the moment I knew that I had been in love with her."

* * *

**so, whatcha thinking? Do you like it? There will be another flashback.. I am sorry that I am only giving you bits, but since you all want me to update daily I have to keep the chaters short. otherwise it would be impossible.. :)**

**I love you guys. Enjoy the season premiere and don't forget to leave me a review :)**

**xo hazel.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. Did you watch the premiere? All I am going to say is Rebekah. I love that girl so much, she was so good and I feel so deeply for her. Btw. I am so pissed that Elijah and Kol didn't show up! They need to be regulars ASAP!**

**Anyway... Enjoy the new chapter :) Love you guys!**

* * *

"_Kol, please let's stop here." Eva chimed as the drove next to a corn field.  
_

"_What? Here?"_

_She nodded. "We had a field like this at home. My siblings and I used to play in it all the time."_

_Kol nodded and ordered the carriage driver to stop. He jumped down and held his hand out for Eva. Even though her dress was enormous, she looked graceful, while climbing out of the carriage._

_When she was standing down next to him, Kol held his breath. The sunlight, made her golden locks tinkle and the light green dress made her eyes shine brighter. She looked truly like an angel. _

_She blushed and looked down. "Don't look at me like that." She muttered and Kol reached for her. He grasped her chin with a featherlight touch and tilted it back up._

"_Don't be shy." He said. "And I am just admiring you." He added._

_She smiled at him. "Yes, but you do that all the time."_

"_It's because you are wonderful, my angel." Kol said, stepping closed to her._

_Her eyes widened. "Is that what you think of me? An angel?"_

_Kol nodded. "It was the first thing, I have ever thought about you." When she opened her mouth to protest, he said quickly. "And it wasn't just about your beauty, angel. It was about your eyes." He stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "They speak to me, to my very soul."_

_Eva blushed again, this time deeper and turned her head to the side. When she saw the field again, her breath hitched and she turned around. Kol was still standing there, watching her dress swoosh across the ground, her curls bounce up and down, her laughter while she ran around. _

"_Come on!" She yelled and Kol didn't hesitate, in a flash he was standing right in front of her and she gasped._

_"Oh, no. Not like this. No cheating." She said, her cheeks flustered and her breath faster from the running around. "You count to three and then you try to catch me." She said, her tone stern and demanding. Then she held up a finger as a warning. "No cheating."_

_Kol nodded and when she turned around to run, he counted loudly for her to hear. "10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..You better run faster than this, 1." And after that he started to chase her, careful not to use any of his vampire speed._

_After what felt like hours, he finally leapt forward and grabbed her by the waist. She led out a surprised squeal and together the fell down on the ground._

"_Will you really never die?" She asked, when the were lying on their backs, side to side._

_Kol turned to look at her. She was watching the clouds. "No. There is no way for me to die permanently."_

"_But why? You said that you could kill a vampire by driving a stake trough his heart." She asked, still not looking at him._

"_Yes, there are other ways too. But I am not a normal vampire. Me and my family are the original ones."_

_Her head turned around and her eyes held the one thing, he loved about her. Curiosity. "What do you mean 'the original ones'?"_

"_My mother was a witch. And my youngest brother was killed by a werewolf. To protect the rest of us, my mother performed a spell to turn us into vampires."_

_Eva gasped. "How many siblings do you have?"_

"_Three older brothers and a little sister." He said._

"_Don't you miss them?"_

"_I have met Elijah and Niklaus fifty years back, Rebekah is still mad at Nik for killing our other brother Finn."_

"_I thought you said, you couldn't be killed." Eva frowned at him._

"_He is not permanently dead. There are daggers that can kill us as long as they are in our hearts."_

_She nodded. "Are there a lot of there daggers?"_

_Kol shook his head. "Only six, I think. For each of us."_

"_I though you were only five siblings."_

"_My mother turned my father too."_

"_Why did you brother, Nik" She stopped and he nodded. "Why did he kill Finn?"_

"_The usual things, Nik gets angry about. We promised each other to stay together always and forever. But when our mother was killed by out father, Finn and I fled. Not together, but we left the rest. Elijah, Nik and Rebekah stayed together. And after a hundred years we were all back in our home town. We were reunited. Until Finn fell in love. He turned the girl and Nik was angry. His only wish had been to be with his siblings, but Finn choose the girl over us. So, Nik killed him."_

_Eva looked shocked. "Why? Why was he mad at Finn for loving?"_

"_Nik thinks that love is a vampires greatest weakness. And it's true. It makes us vulnerable, makes us easier to target." His hand found hers and when she didn't pull away, he smiled._

"_It was love that had destroyed our family. The love Nik and Elijah had felt for the same girl. And ever since then, love was not tolerated."_

"_Have you never loved anyone?" Eva asked._

"_Apart from my family. I only love one other person." He said._

_She didn't ask him, who it was. She just turned so that she was closer to him and placed her lips on his. He was surprised, but when her sweet smell hit her, all thoughts were forgotten._

_When the kiss was over, Eva smiled at him. "I have never loved anyone beside my family. Thank you for showing me love."_

_And then Kol kissed her again._

* * *

"She loved me." Kol said. "We were in love and far away from the place, where she was known as my slave. Not long from then, I changed my name to Kol von Brunswick and she became Eva von Brunswick, my wife. When she reached the age of 19, she started to ask me about how vampires were made."

"She wanted to turn?" Elena asked and Kol nodded. "One night, she told me that she wanted to be with me forever. I didn't knew what to do or to say. I thought about vampirism as a curse, how could I turn the woman that I love? Even if it meant that I would spend an eternity with her."

Elena looked down at her hands.

"She wanted to see England. We travelled from Paris to London and then I took her to Oxford, to Scotland, to Ireland. I showed her the most beautiful landscapes on that island. But then she wanted to go back to London, where we met Nik."

Elena gasped. "Please don't tell me, that he killed her."

Kol shook his head, while his face looked pained. "No, _that_ he didn't do."

* * *

**Uh-oh. Nik's showing up. (And I know, in the 1400's England wasn't really beautiful, all the dirty and poor people, but we have to imagine that the vampires at least cared for some hygiene ;))**

**Please tell me if you liked it :)**

**xo hazel.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey lovelies. I have the feeling some of you don't like where the story is going or are terribly bored with the Eva storyline.. :S I would really love to hear you opinions.. anyway, here is chapter 43, I hope you like it and leave a review..**

* * *

"_Kol, how nice of you to finally show up." Niklaus said, after he had approached Kol in a dark alley._

"_Nik." Kol greeted him casually. "I didn't know you were in London, otherwise I would have shown up earlier."_

"_I am assuming you are the Lord von Brunswick?" Niklaus said, with a cheeky grin. "So where is your lovely wife?"_

"_At home." Kol replied with a shrug._

"_Feeding the children, I presume." Niklaus said and chuckled at his own joke._

_"You know, you are really funny, but I have things to take care of." Kol said, trying to brush past him. But Niklaus grabbed his arm and held him still._

"_What? Aren't you going to invite me into your beautiful little home?"_

"_I'd rather not."_

"_Rebekah misses you. She talked about you just last night. I can pick her up and we'll come by later."_

_Kol nodded in defeat. There was no way he could convince his brother to stop and he wanted to see his sister again. "Of course. I will be awaiting you brother." When had she returned and forgive Nik?_

"_Don't worry, we'll bring the food." Niklaus said and vanished._

_Kol sighed._

_When he arrived home, Eva was sitting on a rocking chair and held a parchment tightly in her hands. Her eyes were squinted and her mouth was pressed into a fine line. She was trying to learn english, since she had only learned french and german in her childhood._

"_Kol, finally." She said, when she saw him and threw the parchment onto the floor, jumping up to greet him. He caught her in his arms and they kissed._

"_You seem on edge." Eva remarked, when she looked at him._

_Kol smiled weakly at her. "My brother and sister will be visiting us shortly."_

_She gasped. "Which brother?" Her knowing eyes boring into his._

_Kol nodded, "Nik."_

"_Does he know about me?" She asked and a hint of fear crept into her eyes._

"_Everyone knows about my wife." Kol said and pressed his lips onto her cheek. "I won't hide you."_

_Eva let out a nervous giggle and turned around. "I should get dressed then. Elizabeth."_

_Her handmade appeared in the room and together they left. Kol inhaled deeply and picked up the piece of paper, that lay forgotten on the floor._

_It was one of the poems he had written about her. About the summer day in the corn field. The start of their new life._

_He placed it gently between his other writings and closed the box. Then he poured himself a drink and sat down to listen to Eva and Elisabeth._

"_Which one looks better?" Eva asked and he heard the ruffling of two dresses._

"_The blue one suits you better, miss." Elizabeth chirped and Eva giggled._

"_You're right. Purple is not my color."_

_Kol smiled to himself, while Eva got dressed and when he heard two carriages, he tensed._

_The horses stopped and there was a lot of movement outside. Kol got to his feet and drowned the rest of his drink. He didn't knew what to expect. Maybe Rebekah wouldn't be as negative as Nik about Eva. Maybe Nik didn't even know what Kol really felt for her._

_There was a knock on the door, just as Elisabeth made her way downstairs. She threw a glance at Kol, who nodded. Elisabeth opened the door and stepped aside. Nik looked at her and winked. But Kol didn't look at him, behind him was his dear little sister. The only one younger than him. When their eyes locked, both of them gasped and sighed. Then they embraced each other._

"_Brother." Rebekah muttered. "I've missed you."_

"_I don't have to tell you, that I've missed you more, do I?"_

_He heard a sigh and looked up. Nik was rolling his eyes. "So, where is your lovely bride?"_

_As if on cue, Eva appeared on the top of the stairs. She was wearing a dark blue dress, a dressmaker in paris had made for her._

"_Ahh." Nik hummed and Eva looked at him with a mix of fear and curiosity. Kol had the urge to laugh. He knew that look. After everything he had told her about Niklaus, she was still curios._

_She came downstairs and Kol reached out for her. "Brother, Sister, this is my wife, Eva. Eva, this is Nik and this is my dear sister Rebekah."_

_Eva nodded at Nik, since he made no move touch her, while Rebekah grinned widely and reached out to pull her into a hug._

_After Rebekah let go of her, there was another knock and Nik turned to open it. "That must be the food."_

_He opened the door and three young women walked in. They all were wearing grey dresses and the empty look in their eyes showed Kol that they were compelled._

_He heard, how Eva's heart sped up, but she made no other noise. She had watch him, drink from people. Even asked him to do it from her. Out of curiosity. Everything was always out of curiosity with Eva. And even now, she looked more curious than afraid._

_They sat down in the living room and Nik gestured the women to stand on the far wall. Eva's eyes lingered on both the women and his siblings. She looked overwhelmed and like she was dying to ask something._

_She knew everything about compulsion, she had seen it and felt it. She wanted to know everything about vampires. And she had never taken no for an answer._

_He heard how she took a deep breath. "So, are you two living here?"_

_Rebekah shot her a warm look and shook her head. "No, as a vampire you can't stay at one place for too long. We have to move after a few years, before the people start to talk about our eternal youth."_

_Eva nodded. "Right. Kol told me before."_

_Nik chuckled. "So, where are you from Eva?"_

"_Pommern." She said quietly._

_Niklaus nodded "Wonderful piece of land. I have been there fifty years ago." Then he turned to look at Kol. "Do you have anything to drink, brother?" _

"_I have enough liquor." Kol said and walked over to the small cabinet. He picked four glasses up and two bottles. One was wine for Eva._

_Just as he was about to pour the drinks, Elizabeth walked in and asked to do it herself._

_Nik started to tell stories about how Elijah left them but Kol didn't really listen to him. He was waiting for the part, where Niklaus would try to do something._

* * *

**Please share you thoughts with me, even if you find the story boring, I'd love to hear your feedback :)**

**xo hazel.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for your reviews and your opinios. I really apprecitate them all. I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I think something or rather someone will be interrupting them, so that the story will be paused for a chapter, so we get to see a little bit more of Kolena. :)**

**btw. I am finally in my new home.. my mom will be staying the night with me, I am kind of sad and I already feel homesick.. anyway, tomorrow we will be lots of cleaning up and everything and if I don't get the time to write, there will be no update.. :S but I will try.. and besides I am using an internet stick so the connection is terrible... so thank you again for reading and reviewing and helping me out. I promise next chapter will have more kolena than keva (?), hope you'll like this. :)**

* * *

"So, Rebekah liked her?" Elena asked.

"She didn't really care about who or what Eva was, for her it was only important that she made me happy." Kol said. "It was the one thing she was looking for and she was happy for me."

Elena sighed. "Yes, she said that."

Kol took her hand and kissed it. Then he placed hers between his hands and inhaled deeply. "Nik talked about Elijah, about politics, about random things. But at some point, he stopped. He said he was hungry and drank from one of the girls. I was waiting for it and asked if Eva wanted to leave, but as always she wanted to stay, to watch."

Elena frowned.

"Nik killed the girl. Then he rested the dead body on his lap. He started to talk about the perks of being a vampire and I could feel the excitement growing in Eva. She wanted to turn. The idea of being strong and powerful excited her. I even had the feeling that it was more than her love for me. Nik told her how she would age and eventually die, how every day we delayed the transition was a day full of dangers for her. He was trying to scare her away, but it had the opposite effect. After that night, Eva wanted to turn more than ever. And how long could I really resist her?"

Kol sighed and Elena squeezed his hand. She had the feeling that the next part of the story would be very hard for him to tell. "We can talk about it later, if you want to." She said, but Kol shook his head.

"No, it's ok. It's just.. I've never told anyone. The only people who know are my family and the ones, who read about it."

Elena smiled at him.

"Nik and Rebekah left London. Eva and I were alone again. Her birthday approached and she was about to turn twenty. One day, she didn't came home. I waited but when the sun set, I went looking for her."

Elena took in a deep breath.

* * *

_Kol flashed down the dark alleys, all his senses searching for any trace of her. Finally he caught something. With horror, he followed the smell of her blood and saw her petite figure slumped against a wall. _

_"Eva." Within a heart beat he was crouching in front of her, his hands and eyes searching for the wound. Or the wounds. She was bleeding seemingly everywhere. Her heart beat was faint and she wasn't conscious. He quickly bit into his wrist and tried to force the blood down her throat as gently as possible. He was praying, praying for her to wake up again. When he was sure __that she had enough blood he carefully picked her up and returned home as fast as possible._

_It took her almost four hours to wake up. For that time, Kol hadn't left her side once._

_"Kol." She croaked weakly._

"_I am here, Eva. Right beside you."_

_She sighed and tried to get up, but Kol stopped her. "Who did this to you?"_

_Eva frowned. "I don't know. Two women asked me to help them, I followed them into an alley and suddenly I was surrounded by them and two other men. They.. they..-"_

"_Shh. It's ok." Kol said, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I will find them and make them pay."_

* * *

"And did you find them?" Elena asked?

Kol nodded grimly. "They were werewolves. They knew who I was and they tried to send a message. They wanted me to leave."

"Did you?" Elena asked, fearing the response.

Kol shook his head. "I killed them all."

* * *

"_Do you understand now, why I have to turn, Kol? While I am human, I can't protect myself. I could die. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you." Eva exclaimed loudly. "I could've helped you. I could've taken my own revenge."_

_Kol nodded. In the last three days he had been thinking about nothing but ensuring her safety. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing her. "I will do it."_

_Eva grinned at him. "Ok. Do it."_

"_Are you sure? Do you want to give up your humanity, your unborn children, growing up and growing old?"_

_Eva nodded. "I want to be with you. Life was a curse until I met you, Kol. I am ready to give up everything to be with you. You are my life."_

* * *

"I turned her." Kol said coldly. "I fed her my blood and then I snapped her neck. For two hours, I held her in my arms, waiting for her heart beat to return, for her to take a deep breath."

Elena felt Kol's hand tremble around hers and she bit down on her lower lip.

"When she woke up, I swore to myself that I would protect her from anything. That no one would ever make her heart stop again, not even for a while." He said, his eyes cold. "I showed her how to feed without killing, how to use compulsion and every one of her new senses."

Elena was holding her breath now, whatever happened, she new it was the reason why Kol sounded so cold right now. It broke her heart. After all those years, thinking about Eva was still painful for him. He still loved her.

"She was different. When you become a vampire, your strongest character suits become magnified. I always thought that with turning Eva would be more curious. But there was something that awoke in her, something I had never contemplated."

"What?" Elena heard herself breath.

"The need for revenge."

"Revenge? On who?" Elena asked now squinting at him. Hadn't he already killed all of her attackers?

"On the people, who had murdered her family."

Elena gasped, her eyes widening in surprise.

"She had it inside of her all the time. For all those years, the hate towards them grew inside of her. She never showed it to me. I never saw it while she was human, but when she became a vampire it became more dominant. It consumed her."

"Did she find them?" Elena asked.

Kol nodded. "When we first met, she had told me that her family was killed by some men. But after she turned and told me that she wanted revenge, I got the whole story."

* * *

"_Kol, they were werewolves. They were stronger than anything I had ever seen. One of them tore the heart out of my brothers chest, while the other broke my fathers bones. They were laughing and the other forced my mother and me to watch." Eva hissed._

"_When both my father and my brother were dead, they turned to us. After they were done with us, they killed my mother, but they didn't kill me."_

_Kol looked at her, his eyes wide, his mouth wide open. Werewolves._

_"They kept me alive, saying it would be a waste to kill me." Eva growled now. "They kept me for a week before they sold me. I wanted to kill them, to make them suffer and now I can."_

"_You knew." Kol said weakly. "This was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it? You used me to become strong, to avenge your family."_

_"I did. But I didn't lie, when I said that you were the one that showed me love. I love you, Kol. I really do."_

* * *

"I believed her." Kol whispered and brushed away the single tear that was running down Elena's cheek. She knew how it felt to be powerless against the one person that was tormenting everyone you loved.

* * *

**Any thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Let me know, please!**

**xo hazel.**


	45. Chapter 45

**As promised, Kolena! I love you guys so much for bearing with me :)** **Thank you for reviewing, for a moment I thought you had abandoned my story because of Eva.. so, here is chapter 45.. enjoy :)**

* * *

Elena opened her mouth to say something, to comfort him, to tell him something, but before she could say anything Kol jumped up and said. "Your phone."

And with that he disappeared and Elena sighed, leaning back against the soft cushion. Kol was back before she was comfortable. He handed her the phone and said. "The caller is unknown."

Elena answered it with a frown. "Who's there?"

"_Jer-Bear as my sister liked to call me when she was six._" Said an amused voice.

Elena felt a wave of happiness flowing over her. "How are you doing, Jer?"

"_Fine, fine. How are things in Mystic Falls?_" He asked cheerfully.

She looked at Kol and he smiled shyly at her. Somehow Elena didn't want to break the news of being in love with an original over the phone. "Same old." Elena replied shortly. All the while thinking, I am in love with an Original vampire, so nothing new, really.

Jeremy sighed. "_That doesn't sound very good._"

"No, it's actually better." Elena reassured him. When he left Klaus was still running wild and she was torn between the two vampire brothers.

"_Good, so no one will try to kill me when I come back?_" Jeremy chuckled.

"Wait what?" Elena gasped.

"_Come on, Elena, did you really think I would leave for good?_" Jeremy asked and Elena could almost hear his grin.

Elena was speechless. How could he come back? Damon had compelled him to leave.

"_I expected you to be happier about my return, but well. I booked a flight for tomorrow afternoon._" He mocked her.

Elena gasped again. "Really?"

"_Yep._" Came his amused response.

"You will be back on monday?" Elena asked just to be sure.

"_Yep._" He repeated.

"Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me earlier, Jer?" She cried out.

"_I was planning on surprising you, but I thought you would probably have a heart attack._" He said.

"I am so happy that you'll be back, Jer." Elena grinned at her reflection in the mirror.

"_Me, too. I've missed you._"

"I missed you, too." She replied.

"_Ok, anyway. I gotta go. My friends are throwing a goodbye party for me._"

"Hey, don't drink," Elena said. "too much."

Jeremy chuckled and the line was disconnected.

Elena looked up and was greeted by a grinning Kol.

"What?" She asked him warily.

"Am I your dirty little secret now?" He teased her and Elena felt herself blush.

"Well, there is nothing really dirty about it." Elena smirked and cocked her head to the side in challenge.

"For now." Kol added and pulled her closer to him. "We could change that if you want." He whispered into her ear and Elena felt goosebumps spreading on her arms and spine.

Elena's reply was a passionate kiss. Whenever Kol held her, everything else faded away. The thoughts about Jeremy's compulsion, the thoughts about Eva, nothing mattered as long as she was in his arms. She forgot the world and for the time being, she didn't want to remember any of it.

When she needed to breath, Kol released her lips and moved on to her jaw and neck. Elena couldn't help it, her breath became louder and her heart beat picked up. Her hands were roaming over his chest and Elena wanted to feel his skin, wanted to know, if it felt as good as everything about him.

* * *

Kol couldn't stop himself. The need, the love, the urge to be with her, overtook his other senses and he quickly placed Elena back down on the couch and propped himself above her. She let out a gasp, but he could feel her heart beating quickly against his chest in excitement. _Like a humming bird. _He thought as her hands found their way into his hair and pulled on them to bring him even closer. The smell of her arousal clouded his mind and he felt his face changing.

When he turned away from her, her hands cupped his face and turned him back, gently. She was still breathing fast, but her eyes showed no trace of fear, only love.

"You don't have to hide from me. Not now, not ever." She whispered and kissed him. He felt his fangs scraping agains her lips and then he tasted blood. He moaned and his tongue quickly found the little wound.

* * *

Elena closed her eyes and gave herself completely over to him. His tongue darted over the spot where his fangs had pierced her lip and she felt him harden agains her inner thighs. She arched her back to be closed to him. The silence around them was broken, when her phone rang loudly in the room. Kol's lips immediately left hers and she could only lay back and pant heavily. She saw Kol holding out the phone and after she took a few more deep breaths, she answered it.

"_You didn't tell him?_" Bonnie yelled from the other end.

"Tell who what?" Elena asked, still a little breathless.

"_Jeremy. That you are dating an original._" Bonnie growled.

"No, Bonnie, I didn't. I wanted to tell him when he was back." Elena replied, now equally growling. "This is too important to be told on the phone."

"_Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore._" Bonnie said.

"Wait, what?" Elena gasped.

"_He called me, he told me he was coming back, he asked me if everything was truly ok here in Mystic Falls and I thought he knew_."

"Seriously, Bonnie?" Elena sighed. "What did he say?"

She heard the witch laugh. "_He freaked out. What did you think he would do?! He left when your crazy vampire ex didn't want to hand over Klaus' coffins and his older brother was looming all over you. And now you're dating one of the coffins occupants._"

Elena sighed. "Great, well thank you for reciting my life story." She spat. "And thanks for telling Jeremy."

"Elena, I am sorry. Besides, Caroline told me everything. About how he killed that girl. You can't be with him, Elena. It's wrong."

Elena looked up and saw Kol looking down at the floor and sighing.

"He didn't kill the girl, Bonnie." Elena said firmly. "It wasn't him. And being with him is anything but wrong. It's the only thing in my life that has ever felt right."

"Oh, god. Please, don't do this, Elena." Bonnie whispered. "Don't act out because we all want to protect you. Look, I told you I was ok with it, but this, this is too creepy. You know him for a week and you're talking like he is the love of your life."

"Well, he is." Elena said angrily. "And I am done explaining myself. Kol and I are together and there is nothing that can change that." With that Elena hung up and glared at the screen.

There was a new text from Jeremy. '_Seriously, Elena?!_'

Elena growled in frustration and threw the phone onto Kol's lap. He looked up at her and she tried to smile.

"She is right." He said.

* * *

Elena sighed loudly. "Kol, please don't do this." She jumped up on her knees and turned around to face him completely. When he didn't look up, she grasped his face and turned it around. "I love you, Kol. And I want to be with you."

At that his eyes lit up and Elena grinned at him. "I love you." She said again.

"What did I do to deserve your love?" He asked, searching her eyes.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean that you don't deserve love." Elena said playfully. She wanted him to laugh.

He shook his head softly. "Not just love, but this. Elena, I love you so much, I don't even know how to say or show it. And being a vampire doesn't justify everything I have done in a thousand years."

Elena sighed at him. "You don't have to explain how you feel, I feel exactly the same." And then she kissed him. She tried to put all her love for him into this one kiss and so did he. It wasn't as passionate as the one before, but it was sweet and even while kissing him, Elena's heart felt like it was going to explode or break apart, the feeling was so much, too much.

Kol abruptly broke the kiss and his eyes were wide. His hand came up and his index finger brushed away the tears that were running down Elena's cheeks. "Don't cry."

* * *

**Don't worry there won't be any more flashbacks. at least not if you're not begging me to :)**

**Please, leave a review to tell me if you liked it or not. Any opinion is welcome and I appreciate every single review.**

**xoxo hazel.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I love you guys so much! I have been at the university today.. GOSH, I am tired now..anyway, here is the next chapter, I just want to thank you all so much for reviewing and I am sorry that I can't reply to all of you, but just know YOU ARE AMAZING and every little review makes me feel better about all of this and makes me smile, so thank you for cheering me up :) **

**Ok, I think there has been some blurry things..**

**Eva and Kol posed as a married couple, so Klaus heard of them as Kol and his wife. They weren't 'actually' married, but they lived as husband and wife.**

**After turning, Eva became a little dark, but neither of them left the other. Kol was trying to help her and she was trying to avenger her family. Her family was killed by werewolves. I hope that cleared it up :) Kol will tell the rest of the story in one of the upcoming chapters, but it will be brief :)**

**So, enjoy chapter nr. 46 and don't forget to review :) I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

Somehow they ended up back in the living room, where they were sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating pizza. After their kiss earlier, Elena's stomach had alerted them, that they couldn't exactly forget the whole reality. So now they were eating and laughing at the sitcom.

"I always forget that you are watching those for the first time." She said after swallowing a really bit bite of pizza.

Kol smirked at her. "I still want to have a.. playstation?" He asked and Elena nodded at him.

"I have one at home. Jeremy and I used to play all the time, but well you know." She said and he pursed his lips.

"When would you like to go back?" Kol asked after a while.

Elena sighed and then she smiled at him. "Never?"

Kol raised an eyebrow at her, making her sigh again. "Can we at least stay for the night. Jeremy won't be coming back until late afternoon, so we have almost another day."

Kol nodded. "That sounds perfect, truant." He said playfully.

Elena rolled her eyes at him. Kol shifted in his place and took his phone out of his pants. "Elijah?"

Kol nodded and Elena frowned at him. He held his index finger up, while saying. "When did this happen?"

Elena stood up and took the empty pizza box and threw it into the trash, she was curios about what Elijah had to say and couldn't wait for Kol to hang up.

"Ok, thank you for letting me know."

When the line was disconnected, Elena gave him a questioning look and Kol bit his lip. "They found another girl." He said.

Elena gasped. "No." Kol stepped closer to her, his arms coming to rest on her waist.

"Her name was Emily Jensen."

The picture of a blonde girl flashed in Elena's mind. She was the same age as her.

"No." Elena breathed. "We had french with her."

Kol pulled her closed and Elena rested her face on his chest.

"There is more."

Elena looked up at him.

"When the girl was killed, Elijah and Rebekah had been at the Salvatore house. With the Salvatores."

Elena gasped. "So they didn't kill her?" She asked hopefully. Kol shook his head. "They didn't."

First Elena felt ease, but then worry. "Wait, if they didn't do it. Who did?"

Kol shrugged. "That's what we all would like to know."

"So, there is another vampire in town then." Elena said and had the urge to scream. "Great."

"Don't worry. They can't do much against five originals."

Elena smiled up at him and he kissed her quickly.

"Come on, it's late, we should get some sleep." Kol said and his hand found hers. Elena nodded. "Will you read from one of the books for me?"

"Of course. Which one?"

Elena shrugged. "Surprise me."

Fifteen minutes later, Kol was leaning against the head board of the massive king size bed and Elena, who was now wearing some of his t-shirts and sweatpants was leaning against his chest. Kol was holding a book in his hands, but the light was turned off.

"Do you have any idea how complicated this would have been if you weren't a vampire?" Elena asked him sleepily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for once, you would be shifting and complaining about my weight. Then, you would need light in order to read and well, you wouldn't read at all." She said and heard him chuckle.

"Well, lucky for us then."

"Yeah." Elena sighed and thought how easy her life would be if they both would really be just human. If he wouldn't be the original he was and she wouldn't be a doppelganger. They could get married, have children and grow old together. But with him being a vampire, he would never age, never die. She, on the other hand, would. Even the thought of it made her want to curl up and cry. She couldn't leave him, she didn't want to. And for the first time in her life, Elena thought about turning. About choosing immortal life.

"Elena are you even listening?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up at him. He was frowning at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She muttered.

"About what?" Kol asked curiously.

She shrugged. "About us." Elena replied shortly and Kol sighed.

Elena leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. But when she tried to lean back down, his arms came around her and held her flush against him. He deepened the kiss and Elena moaned into his mouth. After a few minutes they were tangled into a mess of legs, arms and sheets.

Elena felt her need for him growing by the second and when she moved to take off his shirt, Kol paused her.

"_Elena_?" He breathed huskily, looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded at him, her decision was made. Elena took off his shirt, while he reached for hers. When their bodies were freed from any clothing, Kol placed himself between her legs and Elena trembled under his touch.

She lost her perception of time and space when there bodies were finally joined as one. He took her into oblivion and she never looked back.

* * *

When Elena was fast asleep in his arms, Kol pulled her even closer and sighed. He felt as if for the first time in his life, he was truly complete. Nothing he had ever felt with Eva was a comparison to this. To Elena.

And when he closed his eyes to sleep, he didn't dream of Eva. He didn't had nightmare haunting him. He dreamed of Elena. Of her light, her love, her laughter. She was everywhere and for the first time in 500 years, Eva wasn't.

* * *

**;);)**

**xo hazel.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello, guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE! So, here is the next chapter, it's some kolena fluff, there will be more Keva.. :)**

* * *

When Elena woke up the next morning, she was confused for a moment. She was lying in a big bed, alone. She remembered the events of the prior night and smiled. She got up and picked her clothes up.

After getting dressed, she left the bedroom and walked into the living room, where the TV was on, but Kol wasn't there. She looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere. But before she could panic, she found a little note on the counter.

* * *

_Good morning, my love,_

_if you're reading this, then stop worrying._

_I just went out to get some groceries,_

_I try to be back as quick as possible._

_I love you, Elena._

_- Kol_

* * *

Elena smiled and decided to pay a visit to the library. She didn't knew when Kol would be back, so maybe she had some time to look at the wonderful books there.

She gasped, when she saw a little booklet with the words '_Romeo and Juliet'_ written on it. She took it carefully out of it's place and stroked the cover gently. With the book carefully grasped in her hands, she made her way back into the bedroom and snuggled deep into the sheets. For a moment the memories of last night invaded her mind and she sighed contently while thinking about it.

If someone had told her a week before, she would be sleeping with Kol, she would have laughed and said, that it was impossible. But now, she wondered how she had been that ignorant. From the moment she had met Kol, he had changed her. He had gotten under her skin and into her bloodstream. He was everything and without him everything was nothing.

Elena opened her eyes and she nearly screamed, when she was face to face with the person she had been thinking about.

"Hey." He said, a wide smirk on his face. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Of course you didn't." She sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "That's why you used your vampire speed to sneak up on me."

Kol chuckled and plopped down at the end of the bed. "What are you reading there?"

Elena smiled at him and held the book up. Kol let out a huff and shook his head. "Of course. Anyway, come on let's have some breakfast." He said and held out his hand for her.

She put the book carefully aside and took his outstretched hand. Together they walked into the living room, where Kol has set out two plates and cups.

"When did you do all of this? I was here just a few minutes ago." Elena said, while she looked around. There was a little basket filled with croissants. "I am starving." She added and Kol chuckled.

While Elena spread some strawberry marmalade on her croissant, she hummed a melody.

"What are you humming?" Kol asked her, eyeing her with interest.

Elena stopped and frowned for a while. "Um. It's just a song I used to love."

"What is it about?" Kol said, a smirk forming on his face. "Love making?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Elena let out a giggle, but shook her head. "Not exactly. It's more about falling in love with someone, when you thought you never would."

"Hmm." Kol said and in a swift movement he had leaned forward and bit a great piece from Elena's croissant.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed, but started to laugh almost immediately. "I can't believe how childish you can be."

"I am full of surprises." Kol said and winked at her. Then he cleared his troat. "So, when are we going back?"

"After breakfast?" Elena asked.

He nodded and sure enough, after they finished eating, the two of them left their little apartment bubble and Elena felt already sad. "Will we come back?"

"Any time you want to." Kol promised as he held the door to the passenger seat open.

"I think you'll regret saying that." Elena said, smiling up at him.

"Oh, if we're going to do the same, we did yesterday, I am pretty sure I will _never _regret it." He said smirking devilishly at her and Elena pursed her lips to keep herself from grinning back.

* * *

After twenty minutes of silent driving, Elena finally spoke up.

"Kol?"

"Yes, love?" He replied, turning to face her. But Elena wasn't looking at him, she was leaning agains the door and her forehead was pressed against the window.

"Will you tell me the rest of the story?" She whispered.

* * *

Kol sighed. He knew, he had to. No, he wanted to tell her, but he was still afraid. Afraid of her reaction. He cleared his throat.

"Do you want me to tell it now?" He asked and watched as she titled her head slightly down. "Ok."

He collected his thoughts for a moment, before he started to speak again. "Three months after she became a vampire, she was nothing like the girl I fell in love with. She was cold, dark and killed every werewolf, she met. Of course she had no respect for human life. She had turned it off."

Elena's head flew around and she eyed him sadly.

"I tried to reason with her. I tried everything. I starved her, I took her back home, every single day I told her how much I loved her and how much better her life could be, if she let herself feel again."

Elena's hand found his and squeezed it. Whenever she touched him, it was like the world was a less cruel place. Even thinking about Eva didn't hurt so much anymore.

* * *

"_You don't understand, Kol. I feel. I feel everything. I want them dead, all of them. No werewolf should be allowed to live. They are monsters." Eva yelled, while she was holding a dead boy, not much older than five, in her hands. Her face was bloodstained, as her clothes. The little boy's throat was ripped out._

"_Eva, you need to stop this. How can you kill innocent people." Kol said as he approached her. She had left the house this morning and Kol had just found her._

_"Innocent? He was nothing but innocent. This family knew about the curse, they wanted to activate it. And we both know, how to do that. You have to kill in order to become a true werewolf. I won't let that happen, even if I have to kill every last one of them."_

_With that she threw the dead body towards Kol and disappeared into the night._

* * *

"Oh, my god." Elena breathed.

"For five years, I spend every single day with tracking her. She killed more people than I could count."

Elena was horrified, he could easily see that. "Five years?"

Kol nodded shortly. "I tried to stop her, but whenever I held her down with violence, a part of me broke. I couldn't handle the sight of her chained down and every time I freed her, she ran again."

Elena was awfully quiet and Kol licked his lips before he continued.

"I asked one of my friends, Peter, to help us out. He had turned his whole family, including his ten children, when they reached the age of 15. He had successfully taught them control and I wanted him to do the same with Eva. He wanted to talk me out of it. He asked me why I didn't just compel her to do as I pleased, he didn't want to work for an original."

Elena took in a deep breath and Kol waited for her question. "Why didn't you compel her?"

"I did. Once. I compelled her to stay in the house, but the look in her eyes, the emptiness, I couldn't do that to her. Either she'd find a way to come back on her own, or with my help. I didn't want to make her a doll." He said and Elena nodded.

"I can't even imagine." Elena muttered, while her head turned back to the window.

"Eventually I could convince Peter to help me. I became friends with his children, they were all very civilized. But Eva never talked. While Peter tried to break through to her, she didn't change. She still ran and she still killed. And that was when I gave up."

"What?" Elena asked, turning to face him.

"I left. I couldn't do that anymore. It had almost been 10 years and I couldn't stand it anymore. I loved her and every time I looked at her I saw my Eva, the girl, that asked me to kill her, to end her miserable life. The girl, that told me she loved me. But she wasn't that girl anymore, she had become a dark, soulless monster and her only purpose in life was to kill werewolves."

"So, you left her?" Elena asked.

"I left her." Kol said.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter and the Keva bit :) just let me know, what you think.**

**xo hazel**


	48. Chapter 48

**❤ HAPPY TVD-THURSDAY ❤**

* * *

**Hello hello my lovely readers. Like always, I quickly want to thank you all for reading, liking (even loving) and reviewing on my story :) I have said it 47 times, but it's not nearly enough, I LOVE YOU GUYS! *attack hugs all of you and gives you cookies, ice-cream, hot chocolate or anything else you desire***

**Just to clear somethings up, the Keva stroy didn't end last chapter, as a matter of fact, it ends in this one. Kol tells Elena the rest and well, just read it... hope you'll enjoy it.. if there are any other things that made you go all 'huh, wait what?' or 'WTF?', just let me know and I'll try to explain my shit ;);)**

**_personal ramblings: btw, I am watching Captivity with Daniel Gillies right now, the movie so far is just ew, but HOLY SHIT, do you know how many times Gillies has said FUCK in like 10 minutes of screen time?! You don't know how I love that man... ups sorry, guys.. anyway, hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and it doesn't confuse you :)_**

* * *

Elena looked at Kol, his eyes were fixed on the road and Elena saw the pain in his eyes. "What is it?" She whispered.

He looked up.

"What don't you want to tell me and why?" She said. "I know you're afraid. Don't be."

Kol sighed. "After a month without her, I tried to track her down. I didn't knew, what I would do once I found her. All I knew was that I needed to. As you can imagine, she was quite known under the werewolves, most of them swore to end her. One full moon, she got bitten."

Elena gasped. "No."

Kol nodded grimly. "I found her in the woods. She was covered in blood and there were dead wolves everywhere. She was crying, for the first time in 10 years, she was crying."

"Oh my god." Elena whispered.

"I picked her up and carried her to the nearest house. I found the bite and I knew, I knew there was no going back. She would die. I had left her and because of me, she died." His voice was barely audible and raw, so much pain, it made Elena's heart break.

"But Klaus...-" She started, but Kol shook his head. "I didn't knew about Nik's ability to heal a werewolf bite. Neither did he or Rebekah or Elijah." He said desperately.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to hold back the tears, that were forming in her eyes. Kol was looking at the street in front of him, but she could see the regret, the pain, the guilt in his eyes."So, she died?" Elena breathed.

"The bite was weakening her and she wanted blood. She had already killed the people in the house, she kept telling me how much she loved me and how much she hated herself for disappointing me." He swallowed deeply and Elena could see his eyes glistering. "When I came back with more blood, she was already gone. I found her daylight ring on the bed."

"I am so sorry, Kol." Elena said and leaned over to hug him.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." Kol said lowly.

"Yet, you still love her, you still feel guilty." Elena managed to say and brushed a tear from her eye.

"I do." He simply replied and Elena let go of him.

"You can't put this on you, Kol." Her voice was louder now, the guilt in him, was driving her crazy. She couldn't bare the thought of him beating himself up over something that wasn't his fault and happened so long ago. "Not everything is your fault, not everything is your responsibility. You need to forgive yourself."

"How can I?" Kol turned to look at her. There was something more than pain, something like hope. "I turned her, I made her a monster. And then I left her."

Elena shook her head, she needed him to see it the way she did. "Yes, you did, but you also loved her. You respected her wishes, you never took away her free will and you didn't turn her into a monster, her hate did that."

Kol looked at her. "I don't know." He muttered eventually.

"Kol, believe me, I know how it feels, the hate. It can consume you. The night my parents died, they came to pick me up. They died because of me. I watched Jenna die. John gave his life for me. All of them died for me. And I hate myself for it, more than I hate Klaus. I hate myself because I am the doppelganger and I am the reason for the death of so many people. But if I don't forgive myself, I can't live. If I let the guilt consume me, then I'd rather be dead."

Kol was looking at her as if she was the most amazing thing in the world. "You're so strong. After everything my brother has done to you, you still have the power to fight." Kol said.

"If I can do it, so do you." Elena said firmly and Kol nodded. "You're right. I will try." He said tentatively.

Elena leaned back and Kol turned to face the road. "Thank you, Elena."

"For what?"

"For being you." He said and she took his hand in hers again.

* * *

Kol was once again surprised by Elena's ability to see the good in him. Instead of fearing or hating him for what he had done, she tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault. That Eva was a victim of her own past. But was she really? He had done everything in his power to help her? Maybe Elena was right and he couldn't have done anything else. Maybe Eva had chosen her life and had died with that choice.

"I love you." He whispered and Elena turned to look at him. Her warm brown eyes bored into his soul with only one message, _love._

"I love you, too." She said and he knew, he knew she would never judge him for Eva, she would never become like her. Elena Gilbert was something entirely different. She was pure, she was compassionate and she was light.

* * *

After that they drove in silence, either of them deep in thought about the other. Elena was thinking about the pain that Kol must have been going through and Kol was still thankful for her gratitude.

Both of them jumped, when Elena's phone rang. Elena picked it up and frowned. The caller was unknown. She picked up.

"Hello?"

But instead of an answer, the line was disconnected and Kol looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Does this happen to you very often?" He asked.

Elena shrugged, her face grim. "Only, if some evil vampires are trying to use me as bait or kill me." She half joked, but deep down she knew it was true. There was a new vampire in town and she had the bad feeling that it would, as always, end up with her life being endangered.

"If that is the case this time, don't worry. If that evil vampire would even try to touch you, he won't live to see another day." Kol said, his face grim.

Elena chuckled. "I've heard that before." She muttered and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Are you really comparing me to those baby vamps?"

"Excuse me?" Elena said, even after everything they went through, she couldn't just let Kol bash Stefan and Damon like that. "You can say what you want about them being stupid and crazy and demanding, but when it comes to saving my life, they really have done everything they could. They went through hell to ensure my safety. Damon got bitten by Tyler and Stefan gave himself over to Klaus. So, please don't say that. Even if I am not really fond of them right now, they still are very important to me." With the ending her voice got a little softer, but her eyes stayed firm. She needed Kol to understand, even if Stefan and Damon pretty much looked like the bad guys now, for two years they had been the ones to flank her, to step before her, to stand between her life and death. Even if she wasn't in love with them, she still loved them. Even if they acted like possessive crazy vampires, they still held a place in her heart. Over the last two years the Salvatore's had become a part of her family.

Kol sighed. "I am sorry. I know, it wasn't nice of me to say that."

"Well, forget them. What about us?" She asked, trying to ease the tension.

It worked. "What do you mean exactly?" Kol asked, his lips forming into a smirk.

"I mean about us being together." Elena said, a smug smile on her face.

"What is there to talk about?" And there it was, that self-confident I-am-a-thousand-year-old-vampire-and-sexy-as-hell-smirk of his and Elena couldn't help but smirk back.

"Klaus. Stefan. Damon. Bonnie. Jeremy. Shall I continue?"

"What are you saying?" He frowned for a split second.

Elena sighed, the day in his apartment had been great, but now that they were heading back to Mystic Falls, they had to talk about the real life, about their families and their _relationship_. "I don't know, it's just, they won't like this."

"This what?" He urged, his eyes lighting up, when he understood.

"Oh god, Kol. Do I really have to say it?" Elena cried out.

Kol nodded, grinning widely at her.

"About us having sex." She said and Kol wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry, love. What was the question again." He said and Elena shook her head, giggling at him.

"God, you're a child."

"At least you're laughing."

* * *

When they arrived in front of Elena's house, she sighed. "You should probably go home, Jeremy will be back soon and I have the feeling, that he wouldn't be too happy about you being there."

Kol nodded. "Just give me a call, whenever you're done."

"I will."

They kissed and then Elena was out of the car and walked towards the porch.

* * *

**Please share your thought about this chapter with me, I love every single one of your reviews, they mean the world to me..**

**_And a little shout out to my Secret Desires readers, I am sorry for not updating lately, I have the whole thing planned, I have the chapter names down, the 'very brief' summary as well, but as for now, I am so fucking in love with sweet School Boy Kol, I just don't get the right Secret Desires Kol.. I am trying really hard to update soon, because I love you and I feel bad for making you guys wait.._**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE TO ALL OF YOU! **

**XOXO hazel.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey, guys. FIRST OF ALL: DID YOU SEE 4x02?! It had me bawling my eyes out at 3 in the morning. honestly I couldn't sleep, because I was sobbing in my bed.. Sorry, for spoiling if you haven't seen it yet.. but honestly, I think I overreacted a little.. don't know :)**

**Anyway, Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I love you.**

**_CherryPower asked me, when I am planning on ending the story.. hm, well I really don't know yet.. I had an idea a few days ago, that would have ended the story in chapter 60 or so, but I dismissed that one quickly.. idk.. I have the feeling that we're just getting started with the kolena stuff, I don't want it to end there.. I kinda need your help.. I have one storyline in mind, but that's the final one and if I start it now, the story would probably be over at ch65.. so, I am asking you guys, do you want more drama? more heartbreak? more romance? more flashbacks? more originals and elena? more salvatores and elena? more kolena? more caroline, bonnie, elena? If you have any wishes, let me know :)_**

**anyway, enjoy the new chapter. I have to write chapter 50 now or tomorrow.**

* * *

But before Elena could even step inside the house, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Elena."

She turned around and sighed. "Bonnie."

"Look, I am sorry for telling Jeremy and freaking out like that."

Elena shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She said and smiled.

"Hey, where are you coming from anyway?" Bonnie frowned.

Elena shrugged. "I was with Kol."

Bonnie sighed, but nodded. "You want to hang out at the grill until Jeremy comes back? Caroline said she would be there, too and I'm meeting my mom in an hour."

"Yeah, sure." Elena said and the two girls walked back to the street. Bonnie got into the drivers seat of her car and Elena joined her on the passenger side.

"What were you doing at my place, when you're going to meet your mom?" Elena asked her.

She shrugged. "I thought we could catch up."

"So, how is living with your mom?" Elena asked, when Bonnie started the car.

"It's great, but I don't know, it feels a little weird." Bonnie replied.

* * *

When they arrived at the grill, a cheerful Caroline greeted them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Care." Elena said and they hugged.

They sat down and Elena remembered about Emily. "So, tell me Caroline, what do we know about Emily?"

Caroline took a deep breath. "The same. Some dark alley, throat ripped out, drained of blood." She whispered.

Elena sighed. "And we have no idea who it could be?"

Caroline shook her head. "We know, none of the originals did it. Neither Stefan, nor Damon. Tyler is still not back and I didn't do it."

"Bonnie, did Jeremy tell you _why _he was coming back?" Elena asked.

Caroline groaned. "Ugh. Screw it. Damon lifted the compulsion."

"How?" Elena frowned.

"He went to Denver." Caroline said, biting down on her lip.

"What?!" Elena exclaimed.

"They are coming back together. And by the way, Damon told him about Kol before Bonnie did."

"Oh." Both Elena and Bonnie looked at each other.

"And Jeremy is seriously pissed at you." Caroline added and took a sip from her coffee.

"Great." Elena muttered. "I think I should go then."

"I'll give you a lift." Caroline said.

"Thank you."

They left Bonnie and got into Caroline's car. Elena sighed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, for god's sake. Tell me already." Caroline burst out.

"Tell you what?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You did the dead. I can see it."

Elena grinned at her.

"I KNEW IT!" Caroline jumped up and down. "You dirty little girl, you had sex with an original."

Elena shushed her and looked around. In a town full of vampires she never knew, who could be listening to her conversations.

Caroline nodded, still grinning widely. "So, how was it?" She whispered, once she started the car.

Elena rolled eyes. "Geez, Care. It was sex." Even while saying it, Elena blushed. It had been more than just sex. The way their bodies had moved together, like they belonged like that. Joined.

"Yeah, of course." Caroline muttered sarcastically.

Elena giggled. "What do you want from me? I am not the kind of girl to kiss and tell."

Caroline sighed. "What are we going to do about Stefan and Damon?"

Elena pursed her lips. "Right now I am more worried about Jeremy."

"Right." Caroline said, with a firm nod.

"Do you know why Damon brought him back?" Elena asked, already guessing the answer.

Caroline bit down on her lip. "Well, both Stefan and Damon tried to find a way to put some space between you and Kol. So, Damon came up with the plan of bringing Jeremy back. They figured, you'd want to spend time with your little brother and that Jeremy wouldn't approve of Kol."

Elena sighed. "So, they are still trying to come between us?"

Caroline nodded.

"I need you to tell them something from me." Elena said. "They need to stop. I love Kol and he loves me. We will be together and I don't care what they did or are going to do to come between us. So, if they don't want to loose my friendship, they should better get used to it."

"Elena, I think you can tell them yourself. Even if I am not Damon's biggest fan, you and the Salvatore's, I don't know, it was something special. You can't just end everything by letting me delivering a message."

Elena nodded. "You're right."

"Besides, they are inside." Caroline said, when she parked her car in front of Elena's house.

"Great." Elena muttered and took a deep breath before she left the car.

The two girls walked up to the door and Elena opened it hesitantly.

By the sight of Jeremy, she sighed and embraced him. His response was to tense up for a moment before he hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much, Jer." She whispered.

They let go of each other and Jeremy gave her a hard look. "So, another vampire?"

Elena sighed.

"An original, Jeremy." Damon added from his seat on the couch.

"A crazy, unreliable original, that tried to kill Matt." Stefan added.

"Yes, and he snapped my baby bro's and vampire barbie's neck." Damon said and Caroline pursed her lips.

"Oh, shut up, dick. You snapped my neck." Jeremy bit back and Elena couldn't help but smile. "I don't approve, I am just not a fan of hypocrisy."

Elena hugged him once more and Damon groaned. "Jeremy, you were supposed to be our side."

"Seriously, I am taking no side. As long as Elena is happy – which by the way she is, I haven seen her like this in years – I am happy."

Elena tightened her grip around her brother once more. "Thank you."

"Now, could you please leave me and my sister alone?" Jeremy asked and the three vampires got up silently.

When the two of them were alone, Jeremy sighed.

"Ok, Elena, look I meant what I said, but seriously? Another vampire?"

Elena grinned at him. "You're the one to talk. Besides you can hardly choose the person you fall in love with."

Jeremy bit down on his lip for a moment. "Well, I guess you're right."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Oh, I am. But not about this Kol guy. I am mad that you didn't tell me."

"Sorry, I wanted to do it in person. Jeremy, I love him." Elena said firmly.

"Oh."

"And I want you to meet him."

* * *

**Any thoughts? I know, not the best chapter I have written.. it feels more like a chat..**

**xo hazel.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews, the opinions, the suggestions, the ideas, the EVERYTHING. I LOVE YOU!**

**So, here is the new chapter..I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Elena was sitting on the couch, waiting for Kol to arrive and for Jeremy to finish his shower. She was nervous about this, what if Jeremy wouldn't like Kol?

When she heard a knock on the door, she shot up and opened the door hastily. Kol was grinning widely. "Hey."

Elena pulled him inside and kissed him. The few hours of separation had made her miss him and she wanted to hold him as close as possible.

She could feel Kol's smirk against her lips. "Me too." He said and Elena frowned.

"What?"

"Wasn't this a 'I can't wait to see you naked' kiss?" He asked cockily.

Elena rolled her eyes. "No, it was a 'I am happy to see you' kiss."

"Awkward."

Elena jumped around. Jeremy was standing on the top of the stairs and was grimacing down at them. "You failed to mention that he is a little full of himself."

"Well, he is an original after all." Elena said and grinned at Jeremy.

Jeremy came down the stairs and Kol reached for his hand. "I am Kol, as you already know. Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

Jeremy nodded and shook his hand. "Me too."

Elena sighed. "Ok, how about dinner?" She asked and made her way to the kitchen.

"So, how was Denver?" Kol asked, as the two of them followed her.

"It was ok." Jeremy said. "Do you need help, Elena?"

"Um, no. There are some left overs in the fridge, I am just going to heat them up." Elena said quickly.

Jeremy nodded and walked over to the cupboard, where the plates where. "Are you eating with us?" Jeremy asked, turning to look at Kol.

"Sure." Kol replied.

When the three of them were sitting at the table, Jeremy's phone started to ring and he picked it up with a grin. "Hey."

He was smiling, while he listened to the person on the other end of the line and with each second the smirk on Kol's face got wider. Elena looked from one to the other, the curiosity getting the best of her.

"Who is it?" She mouthed to Kol, who just shrugged.

Elena glared at him.

"Um, yeah. That sounds amazing, Liz. Can I call you later? I am having dinner with my sister and her boyfriend right now."

When he hung up, Elena burst out. "Who is Liz?"

Jeremy gave her a smug smile. "A friend."

"Sure." Elena said and couldn't help but grin.

"Alright. We went out a few times, it's not a big deal." Jeremy said, throwing a look at Kol, who pressed his lips together.

"What did she say?" Elena asked. The newfound camaraderie between her little brother and her boyfriend was unsettling. "Tell me."

"Nothing important." Jeremy said quickly, casting another warning glance at Kol.

"Kol?" Elena asked.

But Kol just smirked. "Like you're brother said, it was nothing important."

Elena huffed in desperation and stuffed a mouthful of pasta into her mouth.

For the rest of the dinner, Elena pouted, while Kol was smirking at her and Jeremy was texting 'Liz'. After the table was cleaned out and Jeremy had excused himself to call Liz, Elena and Kol sat down on the couch and Elena laid her head on his shoulder.

"Will you tell me, what they talked about?" Elena whined and felt the vibrations of the chuckle in his chest.

"No." Kol said, half laughing.

She heard Jeremy come back down the stairs. "Lena?"

"What is it, Jer?" Elena turned around.

"Where did you put my playstation?" Jeremy asked, his eyes squinting in suspicion.

"It's in the closet under the stairs." Elena said and turned back to look at Kol, who's face looked delighted. "Playstation?" He mouthed.

Elena rolled her eyes at him and pushed him over so that there was enough space for Jeremy to sit down.

"You want to play with me?" Jeremy asked Kol. "Oh, wait. You probably don't even know what this is."

"It doesn't matter." Kol said quickly and held out his hand to take one of the controllers.

Jeremy smiled at him and walked to the TV and placed the playstation in it's former place.

For the next two hours Kol and Jeremy played through the huge variety of games Jeremy had to offer. And every once in a while, one of them gave up their controller for Elena to play. They laughed and cheered and all in all had a nice normal evening, Elena and Jeremy used to have before their parents had died.

When it was almost ten pm, Jeremy excused himself to go to bed. Elena too was feeling tired. "Ugh, I don't want to get up at six in the morning." She groaned and Kol smiled at her.

"You don't have to." He said, cupping her face gently.

Elena closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his touch. "I have to. I can't keep skipping school. That wasn't part of the plan." She said and leaned forward, so that their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"You're right, besides, we still have project to finish, books to read, movies to watch." Kol said and kissed her lips lightly.

"Right, I almost forgot." Elena muttered and kissed him once more.

"I should probably go." Kol said in between kissed.

"Or you could stay." Elena whispered against his lips and kissed them once more.

She felt his smile against her lips. "Do you want me to."

"Always." Elena sighed.

Their kiss grew stronger, more passionate and soon enough Elena found herself in Kol's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'd love to." Kol muttered and Elena giggled into the kiss. "But we should probably go upstairs."

Elena nodded and before she could move, Kol had gotten up, his arms steadying her from behind and he was speeding up the stairs.

When they were in Elena's room, she smiled widely at him. "I can walk, you know?"

"I do, but why walk when I can carry you anywhere you want to go?" Kol said, his face nuzzled in her neck.

"Mhh.. that is an excellent question."

Half an hour later, Elena and Kol were lying in the darkness, surrounded by sheets and darkness.

"I love you." She muttered sleepily.

"I love you, too." Kol said and pressed her closer to his chest. "Always."

Elena fell asleep with a smile on her face and the thought, that in that moment her life was perfect.

* * *

**So, here was the Jeremy + Kolena bonding and the Kolena fluff :)**

**next chapter will finally be back in school, I am a little nervous about that. Rebekah, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan..hopefully they will all be there and we will have some awesome convos.. I still have to write it :)**

**xo hazel.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey, guys. So I am now back in my new apartment, I was home for the weekend.. anywho, I haven't written the next chapter the yet and tomorrow are my first courses, so I don't know if the next chapter will be up tomorrow, I'll try, but we'll see. I just wanted to give you the heads up.. I love you guys, but I am kind of freaking out, I am starting the uni... O.O**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and won't be too mad at me for maybe not uploading tomorrow.. as always thank you for the amazing reviews!**

* * *

When Kol woke up the next morning, he didn't want to open his eyes. The world seemed so perfect right now, he never wanted to let this moment pass. The sun was just about to rise, he could smell it, the birds were slowly waking up, the streets were still vacant and the girl in his arms took deep breaths.

He pressed a light kiss on top of her hair, careful not to wake her up. But nevertheless she stirred. "Kol?" She murmured sleepily and he brought her face up to kiss her again, this time on her lovely lips.

"Good morning." He whispered and she smiled at him. "Morning."

Both of them sighed and didn't move for a few moments. "What time is it?" Elena asked finally.

Kol tilted his head to get a clear view of the alarm clock. "Half past six."

"Ugh."

When Elena untangled herself form him and the sheets, he propped himself on his elbows and watched her walk into the bathroom. "I need to take a shower." She informed him.

"I need to go home before school, get dressed and all." Kol said and Elena nodded. "Don't be late, k?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." In a flash, he was standing in front of her and captured her lips hungrily. They kissed until Elena's head was spinning and he smirked down at her. "See you at school."

With that he disappeared at out the window and heard the faint sound of her satisfied sigh. On his way home, he couldn't stop but smiling. The world seemed so much brighter than ever before. The leaves were greener, the sun was warmer and the air smelled like Elena's shampoo to him.

When he finally reached the front door, he entered the silent house and walked up the stairs.

"Kol, there you are." Rebekah exclaimed, her hair still wet from a shower.

"Good morning to you too, little sister." Kol chirped as he made his way to his room. Rebekah followed him.

"Kol, there's is something I need to tell you." Her voice was wary, careful even. Kol stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"Another girl has been killed." Rebekah said, biting down on her lower lip. "I knew her, we had drama together."

"Who was she?" Kol asked, his brows furrowed. Which vampire was that crazy to come into the town the original family had settled in and was killing random high school girls?

"Marissa Clark."

When Kol looked expectantly at her, Rebekah sighed. "Blonde, tall, cheerleader."

Kol only got more confused. "So, we have a crazy vampire that is killing blonde high school girls?"

"Apparently." Rebekah nodded. "Anyway, get ready otherwise we'll be late."

Kol nodded and entered his room, his mind filled with questions about the vampire that was lurking in Mystic Falls.

* * *

When Elena finished her shower, she got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to make some coffee. With Jeremy back in the house, she was eager to make him as comfortable as possible. The time without him had been hard enough and now with her life being this good, she wanted him to feel like she did. Besides it was always easy to work, when life seemed perfect.

After ten minutes, a disheveled Jeremy with damp hair walked down the stair and let himself fall onto one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" Elena asked him.

"No, Liz kept me up." Jeremy muttered and Elena grinned.

She pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. "Ok, Jer, talk. Who is Liz and what is happening between the two of you?"

Jeremy sighed, but a small smile crept onto his face. "Alright, alright. So, I met her in high school in Denver, she was nice to me, offered me help and all. We quickly became friends, well more than friends. We went out a few times and well, you know we're kind of dating."

Elena gasped. "And you still came back?"

Jeremy frowned at her. "Of course, I came back, Elena. How am I supposed to live a happy normal human life, when my sister is in a town full of vampires and three of them are in love with her and fighting over her."

"No one's fighting, Jer." Elena said quickly. "I've made my decision. I love Kol and even if I still care about Stefan and Damon, it's nothing like what I feel for Kol."

Jeremy nodded. "Yes, that is your perspective. But Damon and Stefan couldn't cool the fight down, when it was just the two of them, do you really think they are letting you go so easily?"

Elena sighed. "We're late for school."

Jeremy gave her a long look, but then he sighed."Yeah, let me just grab my bag."

* * *

When they arrived at school, Elena and Jeremy parted their ways. For a moment Elena was confused by the sad faces all around her, but then she remembered that two girls had been killed. A wave of guilt crashed over her, people had been dying and she was so happy, that she had forgotten it.

"Lena."

She turned around, when she saw Matt approaching her from the other side of the parking lot.

"Hey Matt." Elena greeted him.

"Did you hear about Marissa?" Matt asked her, when they were standing side by side.

"What about Marissa?" Elena asked, panic rising.

Matt nodded. "They found her late last night."

"Oh, no."

"Do they have any idea, who did it?" Matt asked her and she knew he was asking about the originals.

"No, not yet. But Kol said that they would find them soon enough."

Matt sighed. "Hopefully before anyone else gets killed."

"Hopefully."

The two of them had reached to history class room and when they entered it, Elena walked over to Alaric. "Hey, Ric."

"Hey, Elena. Damon told me that Jeremy is back." He said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, he is. He is actually here somewhere." Elena replied. "And sorry for ditching school yesterday."

Alaric sighed. "Don't worry, I've got you covered."

"Thanks." Elena smiled brightly at him and sat down on her seat.

The class was filled quickly and when Kol entered the class alongside with Rebekah, the two of them gave Elena a warm smile.

Elena smiled back and watched Kol as he sat down two seats away from her. The vibration of her phone made her look away.

_'Why is Rebekah smiling at you like that?'_

Of course, Caroline wouldn't miss the warmth in the originals eyes.

_'We're kind of friends now. Long story, tell you later.' _Elena replied, still not very sure what her relationship with Rebekah really was.

'_K_'

* * *

**Please tell me if you liked it :)**

**xo hazel.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you guys so much! I am so excited. Today was my first day even in the uni and it was crazy.. I had my first ever Latin class and I totally get why that language died out.. seriously, if I hadn't learned spanish for the past 6 years, I would have shot myself after the first fifteen minutes.. grammar is killing me.. anyway, I just want to thank you all for your reviews, speculations, compliments and a special thank you for CherryPower for easing my mind just before my first class started.. I LOVE YOU ALL AND HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER, I hope you'll enjoy it! 3**

* * *

History was relaxed. Since there was a new decade dance on friday, the whole week would be 20s themed. Elena shot Caroline a confused look, when she heard that the decade would be the 20s instead of the 70s. Caroline had rolled her eyes and mouthed _'Rebekah'._

Now, Alaric was talking about politics, economics and a bunch of boring stuff, Elena really wasn't interested in, besides, she knew at least four people that could tell her about that decade. Maybe Alaric had asked Damon beforehand about it, Elena mused.

She would definitely ask Alaric some time, if he ever asked Damon for help, when it was about teaching. She sighed and leaned back to look at Kol. His iPad was flat on the desk and judging by his quick movements, he was playing a game.

After a little less than thirty seconds of staring at him, he paused the game and smirked directly at her. Elena grinned at him and turned back to look at Alaric.

The rest of the class was really boring, Christy asked a few questions about the fashion and Alaric was lost for words. That had been the moment, when Rebekah had spoken up and given a detailed description of the most beautiful 20's trends. Of course most of the girls had been hanging onto Rebekah's lips, while Caroline simply had glared at her.

In the few weeks Rebekah had joined high school, she had quickly become one of the most popular girls. Of course Caroline was still head of every important committee and Bonnie and Elena were still her flanks, but a lot of people were really interested in Rebekah's opinion, much to Caroline's displeasure.

Elena, though, was happy for Rebekah. She actually got to have a real teenage life for once. Caroline said, she had worked to hard for this, to be replaced in the last few months of high school.

After history, Elena was dragged away by Caroline and Bonnie and those topics had been discussed, along with the new relationship that was blossoming between the blonde original and Elena.

"So what? Are you going to befriend all of them now?" Caroline had asked, a brow raised. "Who's next? Finn? I think Elijah could already go through as your friend. Just please don't tell me you'll forgive Klaus now and start to tell him Nik. Because, _that _would be the moment, I would actually believe that you have been compelled."

"Caroline, relax." Bonnie had warned her, but her eyes told Elena that she had the same thoughts.

"Ok, guys, relax. There is no way in hell, I will call Klaus _Nik. _And apart from that, Rebekah and I are getting along. She is actually nice, if she wants to be." Elena added and her two best friends looked at her skeptically. "Ok, how about I prove it to you? A girls night? You, me and Rebekah."

"No way in hell." Caroline burst out. "That girl is endangering my spot as prom queen, I won't have a fun night out with her."

"Ok, then a sleepover." Elena suggested nonchalantly. She remembered, how Rebekah had once told her that she had never experienced any of the _normal teenage girl stuff. _

"Geez, Elena." Bonnie sighed. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Ok, stop judging. She is just like us. She has been through so much and she only has brothers, I think she really needs some friends. And I like her."

"Fine." Caroline scoffed. "But under one condition."

"What?" Both Bonnie and Elena asked.

"I'll get to plan every single second of it." Caroline said, her voice firm and her eyes as cold as ice.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine by me. Are you in, Bon?"

Bonnie nodded in defeat. "Alright, but no blood."

"Deal." Elena said and the girls parted their ways to hurry to their next classes.

Elena met Kol in front calculus class and smiled at him. He was smiling back. "Thank you." He said and pressed a kiss on top of her head.

Elena looked at him. "For what?"

"I heard." He said and Elena looked down. "Did Rebekah?"

Kol shook his head. "No, she was off chasing Matt."

At that, Elena looked back at him. "Matt? I thought he hadn't called her back."

Kol shrugged, but then he tilted his head to the side. "Ask him."

Elena turned and saw Matt approaching them. He looked a little disheveled and Elena knew that look. Before she could stop herself, she was whispering. "You totally made out." A Cheshire grin spreading on her face.

Matt's eyes widened for a bit, before a goofy grin spread across his own. "Um." He looked at Kol, who was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." Matt admitted finally and Elena squeaked.

When the bell rang, the three of them sat down and spend an entire hour with solving terms. At some point Elena asked Kol about the murder and Kol frowned. "Elijah and I want to patrol around town tonight. It's like a insult to us, they are hunting in our territory."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not like that." Kol continued. "It's like vampire law. If a group of vampires are settled in a town, you don't kill the towns people. As long as you don't want to get on their bad sides. Someone is clearly trying to get us mad."

Elena felt a little overwhelmed by that. "But why would someone do that?"

Kol shrugged. "Death wish?"

Matt was looking over to them and rolled his eyes at the last part. "Rebekah said the same." He informed Elena and she sighed. "Yeah, that's like original cockiness, I guess."

The two of them chuckled, while Kol raised his eyes brows. "Well, it's true."

When the period was finally over, Elena braced herself for the conversation with Rebekah. The girls hadn't set a date yet, but Elena wanted to do it before the dance, so it had to be in the week.

When they arrived in french, Stefan greeted Elena solemnly, while ignoring Kol completely.

Then Rebekah hurried inside and Elena sat down on the original vampire's desk. Both Stefan and Kol were watching them intently. Kol gazing at Elena, Stefan narrowing his eyes at the easiness.

"So, Caroline, Bonnie and I were thinking about having a girls night and we thought you could join us." Elena said and smiled at the original.

"A girls night?" Rebekah asked sceptically, but the light in her eyes betrayed her excitement.

"Yeah, watching movies, talking about boys." Elena gave her a knowing look and Rebekah actually blushed. "You should come."

"Do they really want me to?" Rebekah asked, her eyes cast down.

"Look, Rebekah, you have been incredible nice to me and I am really thankful for that. I never thought you'd be like this and I want them to see you like I do now." Elena said and Rebekah looked back up.

"Really?" She asked nervously.

"Really." Elena assured her. "But there is one important rule."

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"No drinking blood." Elena smirked.

Rebekah smiled brightly. "That can be arranged."

The bell rang and Elena jump off the desk. "So, we'll talk about that later."

She sat down next to Stefan, who gave her a puzzled look. "Seriously?"

Elena shrugged at him and pulled out her book. She was happy, life was good and she wouldn't let Stefan ruin it.

* * *

**Kolena! MABEKAH! GIRL POWER! sorry, I am so giddy right now.. and good news, I don't have any classes tomorrow, so maybe I can get myself to write a chapter for Secret Desires as well.. we'll see. I have to admit, I started writing an Elejah fic.. I know, I know, I shouldn't but do you how it feels to keep an idea in your head for a very long time? I just had to write it down.. but Elejah is my OTP and everything I write about them feels like my baby and I am a little scared to post it... I don't want to ruin them... so, I will try to stick to my two Kolena fics and the Drunken Adventures before .. **

**I love you guys. I honestly have no idea what I would do, if I hadn't had you right now.. I am all alone in a new city and I can't even worry about it because I am constantly thinking about School Boy and how I can continue with it.. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**xo hazel.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey guys :) I want to thank you for reviewing, although I am a little worried.. there were only a few reviews for the last chapter... was it really that bad? Anyway, I have to warn you, the next couple of chapters will be more M rated, than T.. I will change it, when it's time, but just so that you're warned.. I hope that this chapter will get a bit more reviews, I miss them.. Hope you're still enjoying this story.**

* * *

Mrs. Johnson was as excited as always, she was hurrying around the class and asking questions about their projects. Kol had quickly compelled her to think that both he and Elena had been in class for the past few times. And now the two of them were sitting close together at her desk and thinking about a theme to specialize on.

"I can't do this." Elena groaned quietly. At Kol's frown, she sighed. "Someone is going around, killing girls I know. I can't just sit around and talk about Harry Potter."

Kol nodded shortly. "Elena," He took her hand in his and looked her deep in the eyes. "We will find the vampire and we will stop him."

Elena smiled. She believed him and relaxed a little. "Thank you."

Kol gave her his signature smirk and his eyes fell to her lips. Elena's eyes widened. "Oh, no. Not in class."

He pouted sligtly, but the smirk was more prominent. "After?"

Elena rolled her eyes, but the blush on her face was answer enough.

They returned to their work. "We need to watch the movies anyway." Kol mused.

"Mh-hm" Elena nodded. Kol flashed her a wide smirk. "Today?"

"Okay." Elena agreed, her stomach doing a flip at the thought of being on a couch with Kol all day long.

When the period was over, Kol entwined his fingers with hers and, under the surprised looks of everyone, Kol and Elena walked into the library. They met Caroline at their usual table and Caroline grinned at them. "Hey."

"Hey, Care." Elena greeted her and Kol smiled at her.

They sat down and Elena spotted Christy glaring at her. Elena let her head fall onto the table. "Kill me." She groaned lowly.

"Why?" Kol asked, a deep frown building.

"Christy." Caroline said to Kol. "I have been hearing her all day." Kol's frown only deepened and Caroline sighed. "In third grade, she and Elena had a crush on Steve Dukis. Steve kissed Elena and told everyone that he was in love with her."

Elena groaned again.

Caroline grinned. "Long story short. Since then Christy hates Elena and by hate I mean really, really hates her. She is always the one that spreads gossip about her. I think, she was the one, who started to one saying Elena was cheating on Stefan with his older brother."

Elena looked up. "Huh?"

Caroline's eyes widened. "Ups." She said. "Oh, crap. You didn't knew that one."

"Wait what?" Elena cried out. She straightened up. "There is a rumor that I have cheated on Stefan?"

Caroline bit down on her lower lip and nodded. "It was just a speculation, but when Stefan left, they all thought he found out and fled town for the summer."

Elena growled. "I hate her."

"But what does this have to do with now?" Kol asked, still clearly confused.

Caroline smiled sadly at him. "Well, Stefan is being a dick, you're the new guy and Elena is running around holding your hand. That kind of news travel fast."

"Oh." Kol sighed and looked at Elena.

"No. It's not that." Elena reassured him quickly. "It's more the fact that she will try to talk you out of it. Believe me. She has done it to Matt, to Stefan. She is obsessed with making my life hell. Well, she doesn't know how much of a hell it already is." Elena sighed deeply.

"Hey Elena, Caroline."

They all turned around and sure enough, Christy was approaching them. "Hello, Kol." She added, her voice seductive.

"Christy." Caroline said coldly. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes," She replied, sliding down to sit between Caroline and Elena. "It's about the decade dance. I've heard that Rebekah and you are now working together."

Caroline nodded shortly. "Yes."

"How does it feel?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

Caroline scoffed. "Seriously, Christy. I have better things to do. Leave me alone."

"Fine." The other girl said nonchalantly and turned to Elena and Kol. "So, are you two dating now?"

Elena pursed her lips. "Yes, we are."

"Oh, what about Stefan and his brother?" Christy asked, her brows raising.

"What about them?"

"I mean, Stefan seems really pissed." Christy said and eyed Kol.

"He's not." Elena said firmly.

"Sure." The girl said and whipped her red hair around. "So, you wouldn't mind if I ask him to go to the dance with me?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't care. Ask him if you want to."

Christy smirked and stood up. "Good, then have a nice day." Then she turned to Kol. "Just a little tip, Elena likes to have every new guy. So, just brace yourself before she dumps you for someone else. She can't help it, it's just who she is." With that she stalked off, Elena glared at her back.

"Bitch." Caroline said under her breath.

Kol took Elena's hand and squeezed it. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know." Elena admitted, but smiled at him. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize." Kol said. "She is just a bitch."

Elena gaped at him and Kol just shrugged. "What? Caroline just said it."

The two girls giggled and Caroline flashed a grin at Kol. "I am a girl, I can say that."

The bell singalized the end of the period and the three of them left the library.

"So, Elena, when are we doing the girls night?" Caroline asked her.

Elena bit down on her lip. "Hm, how about tomorrow?"

Caroline thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Fine by me. I'll tell Bonnie."

After that Elena and Kol made their way to creative writing and Elena was already excited to spend the rest of the day alone with Kol.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. For the one's who have no idea, who Christy is.. I have mentioned her in like Chapter 9, Dana and her are in literature with Elena and Kol and are doing the Twilight books.. but that has nothing to do with the plot.. I just wanted to remind you guys :) Ok, I hope you'll like it.. I always thought, there had to be a girl that hated Elena, I mean she was best friends with the quarterback and then she dated him, there had to be jealous girls, right? Ok, anyway, love you guys.**

**AND there will be some action. I promise. these last few chapters have been boring, but I wanted to have some Kolena fluff and some normal day stuff, because, well you'll find out soon enough... Brace yourselves, next chapter will be movie day at the Mikaelsons :)**

**xoxo hazel.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello, my dear readers. Here is a little longer chapter than usual.. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews I got for the last chapter, that was what I have been missing for the last two days.. anyway, I hope you enjoy this and leave me a review. I love you!**

* * *

After creative writing, Elena and Kol walked hand in hand to her car. "So, where are we going? You're place or mine?" Kol asked.

Elena thought about it, before saying, "Yours." At Kol's frown, she added. "Jeremy won't leave us alone, if he finds out that we're watching Harry Potter. And your siblings couldn't be less interested." With that Elena send a short text to Jeremy and they got into her car.

When they arrived at the mansion, the two of them walked straight into the living room and Elena let herself fall onto the couch. "Ugh. I won't be standing up for the rest of the day." She moaned and her head fell back.

"Are you tired?" Kol asked her, while he picked up the remote and sat down next to her.

"No." Elena smiled and Kol pulled her to his side. Elena pressed herself to him and kissed him passionately. His lips responded immediately and his hands crept around her body.

Elena let out a ragged moan, when Kol pulled her onto his lap and straddled him. Behind them, they could hear the opening theme of Harry Potter, but neither of them paid attention to it.

"Well, that's what I call observing closely."

Elena gasped and looked up. Rebekah was leaning casually against the door, her hands crossed under her chest and a big smirk on her lips.

"Rebekah." Kol sighed, while Elena jumped off his lap and tried to hide the blush on her face. "What do you want?"

"I want to watch the movie." Rebekah said casually and walked over to one of the armchairs. Kol rolled his eyes and Elena was busied with straightening up her hair and clothes. The two siblings looked at each other, Rebekah smiling, Kol glaring, until Elena smiled back at her and said. "Sure, but you haven't seen the other two."

Rebekah shrugged. "Finn said, he'd join us as well. He is curios about this Potter guy."

Elena giggled and leaned back into Kol's chest. Kol sighed and pulled her closer and placed a kiss on top of her head. "We should have gone to your place. At least, you only have one brother."

They watched the first five minutes of the movie, when Finn walked in. He nodded at Elena and sat down on the other armchair. Elena smiled at him and then she turned her head back to the TV. Finn had brought a tablet with a water bottle, some glasses and two bowl of chips, which he now placed on the coffee table.

"Ok, hold on." Rebekah said eventually and lunged for the remote. She pressed the pause button and looked at Elena. "Could you please tell me, what is so damn special about that kid?" She asked, her brows raised.

Elena sighed. "I told you."

"From what I gathered," Finn mused. "He survived something no one else did before."

Elena nodded. "Yes, that's right. Voldemort, the bad guy, killed his parents and tried to kill him but he survived."

"And I am assuming that this Voldemort guy tries to kill him?" Rebekah asked sceptically.

"Yes." Elena said. "You really shouldn't be watching the movie, if you haven't seen the first two. Really, it would ruin it."

Rebekah sighed and threw the remote onto the table. The door was being opened and Elijah and Klaus walked in. Elijah smiled politely at Elena, while Klaus looked pissed off.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Finn rolled his eyes. "Watching Harry Potter."

Klaus frowned. "All of you?"

Rebekah then stood up. "This is stupid." Elijah smirked at her. "Do you want me to summarize the plot?" He asked and Elena gaped at him.

"You've watched Harry Potter?"

Elijah looked a little embarrassed, but nodded. "In deed, I have."

"Wow." Elena muttered and turned back to look at Kol, who was grinning.

"And I have the suspicion that Niklaus did, too." Elijah said and looked at his younger brother.

"Seriously?" Elena's head whipped back around, just in time to catch Klaus' jaw clench.

"Anyway, the plot, you were saying." Rebekah said impatiently and Elijah cleared his throat.

For the next five minutes, Elijah narrated to first two movies with such precision, Elena was sure he must have watched both of them at least twice.

After that Rebekah leaned back with a satisfied smile and pressed the play button. Both Elijah and Klaus were now seated too and Elena started to feel a little uncomfortable.

Kol pulled her closer to him and she could feel him smile against the back of her head. Then he pressed another kiss on it.

Elena couldn't help but let out a smile giggle at the awkwardness of this situation. She, Elena Gilbert, was sitting in a room with five originals and they all were watching Harry Potter.

When her phone ranged, Kol reached for it and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She muttered and with a silent prayer, she answered it.

"Hey, Lena. Am I interrupting anything?" Caroline asked and even Elena could see how Klaus' body went rigid.

Elena sighed. "Nope, what is it?"

"I have talked to Bonnie and we have decided to relocate the girls night to the grill. There is a live band playing tomorrow and I don't want to miss it." Caroline said firmly and Elena glanced at Rebekah. The blonde original was watching her and at Elena's raised brow, she nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine, Care." Elena admitted.

"Ok, you go tell Rebekah and we'll talk later."

"Ok, bye."

When Elena hung up, she sighed and turned her head back to the TV. Harry and Hermoine had just travelled back in time and were watching their past selves watching Malfoy.

"Are you ok?" Kol muttered into her hair and Klaus huffed. Finn glared at him and Klaus shrugged.

"Yeah, I am fine." Elena said, not bothering to speak lowly, since she was sitting in a room with vampires. "So, where's your mom?"

Kol furrowed his brow and looked up. "Elijah?"

Elijah, who was holding a book in his hands, looked up. "She had business to take care of."

"What kind of business?" Klaus asked suspiciously. Finn sighed. "She wanted to meet the Bennett witches."

"Why?" Klaus asked. Finn rolled his eyes. "They are the witches, who brought her back. Besides, the are the descendants of Ayana and you know, mother was really fond of her."

Klaus scoffed, while Elijah returned to his book and Rebekah grabbed the remote to increase the volume.

Elena gave an apologetic look to Kol, who just smirked and then she leaned her head onto his chest. They watched the movie in silence, Klaus checking the clock every once in a while.

When the movie was finally over, Elena stood up and smiled at Kol. "I should go home, Jeremy and Alaric are waiting." Elena said quickly and Kol nodded. "I'll drive you."

It was already 8 pm and dark outside. "No, it's fine."

Kol shook his head, then he turned to his siblings. "I'll meet you later."

Elijah nodded and Kol grabbed Elena's hand to lead her out of the room.

The two of them walked out of the house and back to Elena's car. "Well, that was awkward. I'm sorry." Kol sighed and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Nothing can be more awkward than Damon."

Kol frowned at her and Elena blushed. "I really shouldn't be talking about this, but while Stefan and I were together, Damon always chose the weirdest moments to pop up. So, don't worry, your siblings can't quite compare."

Kol smirked at her and opened the door to the passenger side. In vampire speed he flashed over to the other side and got into the car.

Twenty minutes later, Elena was sitting on her bed and watched Kol and Jeremy. In her absence Jeremy had discovered her iPad and had spend the whole day playing with it. Now, it was officially jail broken and Jeremy had installed at least fifty illegal programs on it.

When they had walked in, Jeremy had told them this with pure excitement and now Kol wanted to know if it could be done with his iPhone as well. He didn't wanted it for the free programs, he was rather interested in the themes and widgets Jeremy had installed.

"Ok, how about this, I'll leave my phone here and you do it." Kol said and Jeremy nodded.

"I'll give it back tomorrow."

"Hey," Elena piped up. "and what am I going to do if I want to call you?"

Kol bit his lip for a moment before smirking. "I'll just give you Elijah's and Rebekah's number. One of them will get to me."

Elena sighed.

After saving his siblings numbers on her phone, kissing her passionately and promising her to come back after looking for the killer, Kol had left. Not long after that, Jeremy had grabbed Elena's new notebook and had closed the door to his room.

Elena sighed and decided to read before going to bed. She was sure, that Kol would come back long after she had fallen asleep, so she took her iPad from the charger and picked a book from the library.

* * *

**Awkward Originals, dorky Jeremy and a tiny bit of HP, what do you want more? ;)**

**Please leave a review, they make my day and let me know if you still like my story..**

**xo hazel.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Authors note in the end. PLEASE READ IT, IT'S _VERY_ IMPORTANT ! :)**

* * *

Kol sighed and leaned against the cold brick wall. He closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. Sounds of cheerful laughter echoed in his ear. The block he was controlling was silent apart from the tons of parents, who were telling their children fairytales. So far he had heard snow white three times and peter pan four times. It was almost sad, how every parent told the same story, but it also had something intimate about it. All these children were growing up with the same stories, same beliefs. And in twenty years, they can look back to their lives and tell their loved ones, how their fathers used to tell them these fairytales.

Kol would never be able to do that with Elena. He had grown up in a time, where parents had no time to bring their children to bed. Their days consisted of working in the woods, trying to hunt down deers and other forest animals, so that their children would be able to survive. Kol's earliest memory was playing a chasing game with Elijah, Finn and Nik in the woods. While he had grown up with watching his siblings fight with swords, Elena had listened to fairytales and played video games. They would never look back to their lives after twenty years, because Kol would never age with her.

He was startled by the soft whimper a few streets down. In a matter of seconds, Kol was at the source and to his horror and deep satisfaction, he spotted a vampire gripping a blonde girl tightly. He lunged for them and with a quick move, he grabbed the vampire and slammed him against a wall. "Who are you?" He hissed, his fangs baring.

The vampire made no move to reply, instead his hands came around Kol's wrist, trying to break free. Kol tightened his grip around his throat. "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"

The vampires eyes looked at him mockingly. "Go to hell." He spat.

Kol chuckled darkly. "No, but I can give you a free ride." And with that he simply ripped his heart out and tossed it into the trashcan. Then he flashed to the barely conscious girl and quickly compelled her to forget and gave her some of his blood.

"Kol?"

Just when Kol was done, Niklaus walked into the alley. He stopped dead, when he saw the dead vampire on the floor. "What-"

"We found him." Kol said nonchalantly. "Would you please clean that up for me? I have to be somewhere."

Niklaus nodded absentmindedly, his eyes widened in shock.

Kol just shrugged, led the girl to her car and made his way to Elena.

* * *

Elena had been reading for three hours now, when a creak on her window made her jump. Her iPad fell from her hands to her lap and the back of her head hit the wall rather nastily.

"Elena, are you ok?" Kol asked, once he had entered her room.

Elena let out a sigh of relief and winced, when Kol's fingers gently touched the back of her head. "Ugh, there is going to be a bruise, but it's nothing bad." He reassured her and Elena grinned at him.

"Well, thank you, doctor." She purred.

Kol flashed her a smirk and before he captured her lips with his, said. "Anytime, Miss Gilbert."

Elena's hands found their way around his neck and she pulled him down onto her bed. Kol chuckled into the kiss and Elena broke it, pouting slightly at him.

"You seem to be happy to see me." He remarked and Elena giggled.

She kissed his cheek quickly. "Yes, because I wasn't expecting you to come back this early."

"Ah." Kol said. "But the job was done quite quickly."

Elena gasped. "Does this mean- Did you find him?"

Kol nodded grimly. "It's taken care off."

Elena sighed and leaned into his arms. "Thank god."

Kol pulled her back up. "Excuse me, why are you thanking god, when I am the one, who did all the work?" He asked, a fake pout on his lips.

Elena smirked at him. "What makes you think I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh, so am I god now?" Kol asked and his hands crept up her hips.

Elena rolled her eyes, while a small huff escaped her lips. "Don't be so full of yourself." And then she lunged for him and kissed him eagerly.

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up in Kol's arms. She sighed contently. The vampire was dead and Kol was with her. There were no problems and after school she would have a fun evening with the girls.

"Morning." Kol muttered sleepily. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Elena turned to look at him. "I am just thinking about how good life is right now." She said and twisted in his arms, so that she faced his completely.

"Is that so?" Kol asked happily.

"Indeed." Elena said and kissed him. When she wanted to let go of him, his hand held her by the back of her head and pulled her closer.

"Ah, Kol." Elena groaned, when his fingers pressed on her bruise.

Kol's fingers immediately left the spot. "Sorry, babe."

Elena growled into the kiss. "Did you just call me babe?" She asked, still not able to pull herself away from him.

"I did." Kol's lips smirked against hers.

Elena grunted and then she bit down on his lower lip. The action caught him off guard and his hand left her head, so she could pull it back. Her teeth still held his bottom lip captive and Kol hissed, while his hands found her sides and started to tickle her.

When Elena couldn't keep her laughter in, she let go of him and giggled breathlessly. "Alright, alright, I give up."

Kol grinned at her and licked his lips. "Oh, but we're just getting started."

The knock on the door saved Elena from another attack and Jeremy's voice sounded through the door. "Could you keep it down in there? Some of us still want to sleep until 6."

Elena gave Kol a scolding look and Kol smiled brightly at her. "I love you." He whispered and Elena's playful look disappeared. Her face turned serious and she lowered her head to his. "I love you, too."

"This is so perfect." Kol muttered. Elena smiled knowingly. "Yes, it does. Do you think we will feel like this in the future?"

"Always." Kol promised her. "No matter what happens, Elena, we will never change."

Elena smiled at him. "Always." She murmured absentmindedly before they kissed.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies, I have (bad) news for you. I have come to a conclusion and I want to warn you.. We are ca. 5 Chapters away from the end. (I am saying ca. because, I haven't written the end of the story yet, but I am guessing that ch60 will be the last.) I tried to come up with another storyline to postpone the inevitable but it just seems fitting to me.**

**AND I am not saying this is the last of School Boy, I really love the world I have created and I think and hope that I will write a few one-shots, two-shots (or maybe even little sequels) in the School Boy universe featuring of course Kol and Elena, maybe even Matt and Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler/Klaus, etc. etc.**

**I have started this fic with the idea of Kol coming to school and doing a group project with Elena, now we have an incredible strong love between those two and I am a little afraid for their lives. If I continue this fic, I am pretty sure it will turn out pretty Romeo and Julietish and it would break my heart. I want to end this in a good note.. (But don't worry it will be action filled till the last second, I hope at least.. haha)**

**I hope you won't hate me for this, but I have the feeling that everything between the ending I wanted to do and now would be a filler.. I just hope you accept this decision and enjoy the last few chapters we have left. I have actually created a document named 'School Boy last 6 chapters', filled with notes and ideas and every time I open it I wince a little... I am really sad to end this, but all good things have to end someday.. I just want to tell you how much I love all of you!**

**xoxoxoxo hazel.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello my lovelies. Here is the next chapter, I just quickly want to thank all of you for reviewing on the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**Ok, I just want to warn you, the next few chapters will be rather rated M, than T. I don't know, if I should change the whole rating for this story... I mean we had a little more than 50 chapters rated T, should I change it for the last few ones?**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this and leave a review.. :)**

* * *

After being a little late for history, Elena, Kol and her friends stayed behind in Alaric's classroom to discuss the events of last night.

"So, you killed him?" Bonnie asked, her brows arched after Kol had told the story.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, my mom told me this morning, that Elijah handed over the body."

Bonnie sighed in relief and then she grabbed her bag. "I am glad that monster is dead." She said before she left.

Elena looked at Alaric, who was eying her hand that was entwined with Kol's. Stefan cleared his throat.

"Do you mind telling us who that vampire was?" His tone was suspicious.

Kol's jaw clenched, but when Elena squeezed his hand, he exhaled. "From what I gathered, he was a very young vampire, very cocky. He had no idea, who I was." Kol flashed him a quick smirk. "We didn't really had time to chat."

Stefan nodded shortly and followed Bonnie's lead and left the room. When the door closed Caroline rolled her eyes. "God, I never thought Stefan could be such a douche. Must have something to do with genes." She mused.

Elena huffed, her lips pulling up to a smile. "They have a lot more in common than that." She muttered and grimaced.

Caroline gave her a pitying look and shuddered. Matt looked from the girls to Kol. "I think no one has actually said it, but thank you for taking care of that vampire."

Kol nodded. "I really appreciate it, Matt, but believe it or not, I have regard for human life. I may have never said it out loud, but I apologize for my behavior at the ball."

He and Matt shook heads, while Caroline wiggled her eyebrows at Elena. "He's just doing this, because he's dating Kol's sister."

Elena giggled and they watched Matt blush deeply. "You guys are tormenting me."

"Ah, that's what ex-girlfriends are for." Caroline said cheerfully and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go."

"See you in calculus." Matt threw at them, before Caroline dragged him out of the class.

That left Elena, Kol and Alaric.

"So," Alaric started. Elena looked at him, fearing what might come now. "You two are getting pretty serious.." He stated and Elena nodded heavily.

Alaric pursed his lips, then he looked at Kol. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep Elena safe?" He asked seriously. "If you let anything happen to her, I will find a white oak tree and stake you myself. Are we clear?"

Kol nodded, his features just as serious as Alaric's. "If I'd let something happen to her, I will help you find that tree."

Alaric seemed satisfied by that and dismissed them quickly.

The rest of their classes passed rather quickly and soon Kol and Elena found themselves seated in the library. When Caroline plopped down next to them, she looked alarmed. "Have you heard?" She asked.

Elena, instantly worried, shook her head. "What happened?"

"Christy has gone missing. Well, not really missing but her mom has called all her friends last night, when she didn't came home."

Elena gasped. "No. When was she last seen?"

"After school."

Elena winced. "Maybe the vampire got to her, before you got him." She said and looked at Kol. Caroline bit down on her lower lip. "I have thought about that, too. My mom is looking everywhere for her, she'll call me as soon as she finds her."

Elena nodded solemnly. "I hope she's fine."

Kol's arm came around her back and pulled her closer. Elena sighed and leaned into him readily.

"Everything's going to be fine." Kol muttered to her. Elena nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

"So, are you ready?" Caroline asked, her voice high and a wide smile on her face.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, while Elena smiled weakly and Kol grinned. Rebekah stood on Elena's side, her face blank, her fingers entwined with Matt's.

"Fine," Caroline sighed dramatically. "but as soon as we enter the grill I want you to be a ball of sunshine. We're supposed to have fun."

"Um, Kol." Matt spoke up. "I was heading over to Elena's for a game night with Jeremy. You can come too if you want to."

Kol gave Elena a look, smirking. "I'd love to." He said and Elena rolled her eyes. "Child." She muttered and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Kol pressed a heavy kiss on Elena's lip and Elena held him close.

"You guys are acting like you won't be seeing each other for at least a month." Rebekah groaned.

Bonnie smirked at her. "You're just jealous because Matt would never do that in front of your brother."

Rebekah licked her lips and shot a look at Matt, who shrugged. The he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. After that the boys went to Matt's truck and the girls got into Caroline's car, where the blonde vampire quickly turned on the radio.

* * *

"Oh, god. You really can be fun, if you want to be." Caroline laughed, as Rebekah poured them another drink.

"Thanks, I guess." Rebekah giggled back. The two vampires had been drinking for the past two hours. Before that it had been really awkward. Bonnie and Caroline had been staring at Rebekah, as if they were expecting her to jump and kill someone. After twenty minutes of tension filled dinner, Elena had suggested to get some alcohol and since then the atmosphere was nice.

Bonnie had excused herself after the first three rounds of shots and was now playing pool with some guys from her drama class. Elena was watching with growing worry, how the blonde vampires were drowning one shot after another. She herself had drank five shots and was starting to feel a little dizzy.

Rebekah and Caroline were laughing about some jokes, that weren't understandable for semi drunk people, so Elena got up with a sigh and staggered towards the restroom. She had always been a lightweight, even when drinking beer. But now she had drank bourbon and she realized how bad the idea had been. Her head was spinning and she was barely able to stand tall.

She entered the bathroom and washed her face to sober herself up. Elena groaned, when her head spun faster.

"Hello, Elena."

Elena jumped. She turned around, but it took her a while to make out who was standing in front of her. "Christy?" She gasped eventually. "Where have you been? Every one is looking for you."

Christy smirked at her and something about that made Elena shiver. "I died." The other girl said coldly and before Elena could move, she felt a sharp pain and then everything went black.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Please, don't forget to review :)**

**xoxo hazel.**


	57. Chapter 57

Hey guys, here it is.. Chapter 57 of School Boy. I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome and it breaks my heart to end this story... Oh, you have no idea how hard it is to write those last chapters... This was my first real story ever and I will never forget any of you. the support you gave and are still giving me, it's awesome.. I never thought this story would turn into something so huge.. I mean 873 Reviews... WOW. Do you think I get to 900 before the 60th Chapter? Because then I could live happily ever after ;)

anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. And in case, if you haven't noticed, the rating of this story has now officially changed to M.

* * *

"You know, Rebekah, I think I actually like you." Caroline slurred, when the emptied their third bottle of bourbon.

"I never thought, I'd say that, but I think I do too." Rebekah muttered. The two girls, were rather leaning over the table than sitting on the booth.

"Ok, girls. I think you had too much to drink. Why did they even serve you?" An older man asked them. "Caroline, your mom won't appreciate this. Come on, I'll get you home."

Caroline blinked at the man, it took her a few moments to realize that he was one of her mom's deputies. "It's still early."

"Early? It's almost twelve and you have school tomorrow." He responded. "Besides, I will have to have a talk with the grill's staff."

Caroline gasped. "Twelve?" She straightened up. "Where are Bonnie and Elena."

Rebekah giggled. "Bonnie left almost an hour ago, did you forget? And Elena went to the bathroom."

Caroline looked at her, eyes filled with horror. "It was ten, when Elena went to the bathroom."

Rebekah's grin fell from her face and she too looked around. "Where is she?"

The two drunk vampires stumbled out of the booth, both of them ignoring the deputy and rushed to the bathroom. They gasped simultaneously when they spotted a little bit of blood on the wall. "It's Elena's." Rebekah muttered and Caroline nodded.

"Someone took her." She young vampire said, horror creeping inside of her. Rebekah put and arm around her shoulders and dragged her out of the grill. "I am calling Kol."

* * *

Kol paused the game, when his phone started to ring.

"Aw man, come on." Jeremy groaned.

Kol just held up his hand and answered. "Rebekah?"

The moment his sister started to speak with complete panic, Kol's heart sank.

"Kol, she's gone. Elena. Caroline and I were just...- And then she was gone."

"What do you mean she is gone, Rebekah?" Kol growled, jumping up to his feet.

"She went to the bathroom and when we realized that she didn't came back, we checked. There was a little blood on the wall, but she is gone." Rebekah said quickly.

"When was this? When have you seen her the last time?"

He heard Caroline mutter in the background and anger flared inside of him. "TWO HOURS?" He roared, causing both Jeremy and Matt to gasp. "I am coming."

He was about to storm out of the house, when Jeremy held him back. "It's Elena, isn't it?" He asked, his face pained.

At Kol's nod, he said. "It's always her. I am coming with you."

Kol shook his head. "I am faster without you." And with that he flashed out of the house, the only thought driving him was to find her before someone could hurt her.

When he arrived in front of the grill, he spotted – to his surprise – Nik, Elijah, Caroline, Rebekah and the Salvatore's.

"Took you long enough, did you style your hair before you came?" Damon snarled, but Kol ignored him.

He looked straight at both Caroline and Rebekah, who didn't look completely sober. "So?" He urged impatiently.

"I could track her scent three streets down, but after that it vanished." Rebekah said.

Kol flashed in front of her, his hand gripping her by the throat. "What do you mean it vanished?" He growled, but was pulled back by Elijah.

"It doesn't do us any good, if we fight each other, Kol. You need to calm down."

Reluctantly Kol stepped down and sighed. His hands were shaking and he was ready to kill everything around him. "We need to find her."

"I'd say, we split up and look for her." Stefan suggested. "Caroline, Damon and I can go."

Nik chuckled. "And then what? Every fife hundred year old vampire could take on you. I suggest, you go with Rebekah, Elijah and Damon team up and Caroline comes with me."

Kol glared at his brother. It wasn't the time to make a move against Caroline. Nik just shrugged. "It's the best option."

None of the rest wanted to waste anymore time and agreed. Kol was happy that he would be alone, but when Elijah spoke up, he almost groaned. "I don't think you should be going alone, Kol."

"But I am. If you find anything, just let me know." Kol warned all of them and then he took off, to the direction Rebekah had motioned earlier.

* * *

When Elena woke up, she groaned. Her hands were tightly bound to the chair, she was seated in and she had a heavy headache. The memory of Christy came back to her and she gasped. "Where am I?"

A dark chuckle made her head whip around to face her abductor. The room, she was in was small and painted in dark grey. There was nothing but the chair in it."Christy? What's going on? And who turned you?"

"A dear friend of mine." Christy said and smirked at her, but ignored her other questions. "But, stop nagging me. We're going to have some fun until it's time." With that she advanced on Elena and her smirk grew impossibly wider.

"Don't Christy. Time for what? You don't have to do this." Elena pleaded. She had met a few freshly turned vampires over the years and knew that they weren't really in control of their urges.

"Who is your friend?" Elena needed to keep her talking, at least until this _friend_ came. Who was it anyway? Kol had killed the vampire. Was there another one?

Christy rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I am that stupid, Elena? I won't fall for your stupid tricks." She kicked the chair, Elena was seated on and Elena let out a piercing scream.

She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the blow, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, Christy's face was just inches from hers. "Only one rule – I am not supposed to kill you."

"You mean hurt." Elena spat. "Otherwise you would have fed from me already. You can't, can you?" Elena challenged her.

Christy slammed the chair back onto it's place and growled. "Don't test me, Elena."

The panic that was inside of Elena, lessened a little. She was safe, at least until the other vampire arrived.

"You know, what I don't understand?" Christy asked, walking around Elena's chair and playing with strands of the brunettes hair. "What would someone like my friend want to do with _you_?"

Elena smiled bitterly. "You have no idea."

"Oh, on the contrary I have. You're the doppelganger, yes. I was told." Christy said, satisfied by Elena's shocked expression. "You are practically the key to create hybrids. So, no doppelganger, no hybrids."

Elena gasped. So, all of this was just a move to stop Klaus from creating his hybrid army.

"Pretty stupid, don't you think? The fate of an entire race lies upon one weak, useless human being – you."

"So, your friend wants to kill me to stop Klaus from creating any more hybrids?" Elena asked, careful not to show how scared she was. It wasn't because of her life, she wanted to live, yes, but there was something much bigger than that. If she would die now, she was sure, Kol would never heal. He would never stop blaming himself for Eva and the guilt of her own death would only make it worse.

"That, although I could have done it, and a little bit more." Christy mused and tucked on the strand, baring her neck. "But that doesn't concern you."

Suddenly Christy let go of her, Elena was about to sigh in relief, when she felt two hands roaming down her sides. "What are you doing?" Elena gasped.

"Oh, shut up." Christy hissed and her hands slipped into Elena's pockets. One of them pulled out her phone. "I just needed this."

With that Christy stepped away from her and left the room, by slamming the door shut.

* * *

**leave a review please, it's one of your last opportunities to do so :)**

**xoxo hazel.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Thank you so much for all of you lovely reviews! I love you guys so much, you can't even imagine. You are the best people in the whole wide world... Ok, without further ado, here comes chapter 58 enjoy it and prepare yourselves for the finale tomorrow. (Chapter 60 will be an epilogue.)**

* * *

Elena lost track of time. She didn't knew how long it had been since Christy had kidnapped her from the grill, neither did she know for how long she was alone in this room. Her body started to feel numb and she desperately wanted to be free.

When the door was opened harshly, Elena had to suppress a surprised squeal. A woman walked in, her eyes fixed on Elena with a serious and grim expression. She stopped right in front of the brunette and cocked her head to the side.

"Who are you?" Elena asked, her voice husky and shaking.

The vampire smirked at her. "You really aren't very smart, are you?" Her voice was high and cold. "Very well then," She sighed. "My name is Eva and I believe you already know about me."

Elena gasped, her eyes widening. "No." She tried to break free, a new rush of panic overcoming her. "That's impossible, you can't be her. She.. She is..-"

"Dead?" Eva offered, her eyebrows raised in amusement. She shifted from one leg to the other. "I am, in a way."

"But Kol told me, that a werewolf bit you." Elena said breathlessly. Eva was alive. The woman, Kol had been in love with was alive. And she was here.

"Yes." Eva nodded, pursing her lips. "But there is more to the story. If you want to, I'll tell you. But first, I need to text your _boyfriend_ and tell him, that you're about to die." She smiled sweetly at Elena and pulled out a phone. Elena knew that it was hers. Eva quickly typed something and then she tossed the phone to the ground, where it started to vibrate almost immediately.

* * *

Kol passed the same house for the fifth time, when the vibration of his phone stopped him. He almost cried out in relief, when he saw that it was a text from Elena.

_'The old warehouse._

_Come fast if you want to see one last time.'_

Kol almost crushed the phone in his hand, but calmed down when he remembered that he needed it to call the others. He decided to call Nik first.

"Kol?"

"The old warehouse. Whoever has her wants to kill her."

"Kol, I might now, who it is." Nik said, his voice cautious.

"What? Who?"

He heard Nik take a deep breath. "Eva."

"What? No- That's..- No!" Kol stuttered, a million thoughts flashing through his mind. "She is alive?" He asked eventually.

The silence on the other side was answer enough. "You saved her. You knew all this time and you never told me?"

Kol wasn't sure what he was feeling. Betrayal? Happiness? Ease? Pain? Anger? Fear?

"We made a deal." Nik whispered.

"You're dead to me." Kol spat and crushed the phone in his hands. He tried very hard to hold back the tears, that were now forming in his eyes. For centuries he had hated himself for letting her die and she had been alive all along. His own brother had saved her.

He took a calming breath and focused on the more important thing. The only important thing, Elena. She was the one, that was worth saving and he would do anything to protect her. She was his life and without her, he wouldn't want to be anymore. He wouldn't let his past get between them.

* * *

"So..." The blonde vampire walked behind Elena and leaned down over her shoulder. "Since you're about to die, I will feed your curiosity a little. Before I was bitten, I had befriended a few witches. They had told me about a rumor, that there was a way to cure a werewolf bite."

Elena gasped, she turned to face Eva. "You knew about Klaus?"

Eva smirked. "I found him just before it was too late for me. We made a little deal."

Elena stared at her. "What kind of a deal?" She asked almost reflexively.

"He gave me some blood, in exchange I promised him not to kill any werewolves." Eva said with a shrug. "He was impressed by my witches and wanted our allegiance to break the curse. I, however, wanted him to keep quiet about my survival."

"Why?" Elena gasped. "Do you have any idea what you did to Kol?" She cried out, tears in her eyes. She had seen his pain over loosing her and now she had to find out, that she had left him like that on purpose.

"I needed to do something before we could be together. Kol taught me a lot of things. One of them was, that as a vampire time doesn't matter. And it doesn't now. When you're dead, Klaus won't be able to create any more hybrids. He won't want to keep them and the werewolves alive and I can finally rid the world of them. Then Kol and I can live happily ever after." Eva said and smirked in satisfaction.

Elena scoffed. "The only thing you haven't thought about is that Kol doesn't love you anymore."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Kol will always love me, Elena. He didn't just forget me, for a girl who gave her heart to him in a week. You, pathetic, little girl."

Elena closed her eyes. Even if she didn't want to listen to her, Eva's words hurt her.

"Do you really think Kol will choose you over _me_?" Eva continued, her lips grazing Elena's neck. "Ever since I left him, there hadn't been a single night, where he didn't dream about me. He loves me."

Elena felt the tear that fell to her cheek and tried to hide her face. Eva laughed, then she bent down and tore the ropes, that were holding Elena down, apart. She straightened up and took a few steps away from Elena. "Christy, Jake!" She yelled, her eyes never leaving Elena's.

Christy and another vampire entered the room.

"Jake, please take Elena and stand there." Eva said, pointing to the far corner of the room. "Christy, just stay there."

After glancing out of the window, Eva joined Jake and a struggling Elena in the corner. "Stay still, or I will kill you right now. If you do as I say, you can look at him one last time. Although, I think his attention will be on something else." Eva smirked and at that point Elena couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

But as Eva had ordered her to, Elena stopped struggling and let herself go limp in the vampires arms.

The door burst open and Kol rushed in. His eyes widened, when he spotted both Elena and Eva in the corner of the room. "Let her go." He growled. When their eyes met, Elena felt her heart jump at the love, worry and complete horror that she could see in his. Then he looked over to Eva and his eyes hardened instantly. "Or I will kill you."

* * *

**Is it weird, that I find raging Kol hot? Sorry, I know, so not the right timing but, his "Or I will kill you." makes me wanna jump his bones...**

**EVA IS BACK(, BITCHES).. What do think about that? Like or Dislike?**

**Anyway, hope you leave me some reviews and tell me what you think:)**

**xo hazel.**


	59. Chapter 59

**As always, thank you for your support and for taking the time to read my story. This story wouldn't be here, if you weren't. THANK YOU.**

**I can't believe that this story has +900 reviews.. WOW. I LOVE YOU GUYS. So, I hope you'll enjoy this and don't hate me too much for what I am about to do.. :S**

**WARNING: Rated very, very M for reasons..**

* * *

Eva let out a high giggle. "What? This is all you have to say to me after centuries?"

Kol pursed his lips and Elena could see his hand twitching. "I said, let her go, Eva." His eyes returned back to Elena's body and they scanned over it. "Now." He growled.

Eva made a step towards him, but at the same time she positioned herself between them. "Now, now, my love." She said scoldingly. "You know that there is no way, you will be able to get to her before she is dead, do you? You couldn't even stop me from killing all those girls."

Kol's jaw tensed. "Eva, if any of you touch her, I will rip you apart."

"And I am a little disappointed in you. I thought you would get the message. Young beautiful girls, with blonde hair. Granted, they didn't all have green eyes, but they were closed anyway." She mused and frowned at herself, but then she smiled at Kol, her face mocking. " And we both now, you aren't capable of killing me. You love me." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Loved." Kol corrected her. "I did love you. But, now.." His eyes met Elena's and words were unnecessary. Elena could almost feel the love that was radiating from his eyes. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him so badly, it hurt physically.

"Don't lie, Kol." Eva spat, her body tensing. "Just a few days earlier, you woke up screaming my name." Eva cocked her head to the side. "While _she _was in your arms. It doesn't matter how much time has passed or who came between us, you and I, Kol, we're meant to be together. Forever."

Kol closed his eyes briefly. When he opened his eyes again, they were sparkling and Elena could see the tears in them. "I thought you were dead." He whispered, his voice pained. "I mourned over you, every single day."

Eva took another step towards him. "And I am sorry for that. For causing you pain like that. But now, now we can finally be together again."

Kol smiled bitterly at her and Elena's heart sank. Then, in a flash, Kol was standing in front of Eva, his eyes murderous and his hand plunged deep into her chest. Eva let out a piercing scream. "Now," Kol growled and looked over to the vampire that was holding Elena. "Let her go, or I will kill her."

* * *

"Don't listen to him." Eva choked out. Kol hissed at her and squeezed a little harder. When he looked back at her, he could see nothing but confusion in her eyes. There was nothing else.

"You heard him, let her go." Elijah's voice sounded from the door and Kol didn't had to look back. He could hear them, they were all there. His siblings and the others.

"No, Jake..-" Eva started, but when Kol tightened his grip, she cried out. "Do it!"

And the sound of a neck snapping went through Kol's entire body, deep into his every bone and made his heart shatter in a million pieces.

The sounds of multiple screams, didn't even reach his ears. All he could feel was the heart beat in his hand and the fading sound of another one. He closed his eyes, a tear falling freely and pulled.

The body in front of him crumpled to the floor and so did Kol. The vampire, that had been restraining her, was dead, and her fragile, lifeless body lay there. Limb.

He gathered her in his arms, his body felt as numb as hers looked. Her silky brown her tangled, her cheeks still flustered.

* * *

"_No, no, no, no, no."_

While he rocker her body back and forth, he slowly came to realized that the desperate chanting came from his own mouth, but he couldn't stop it. His body didn't acknowledged any of the orders to restrain the grief. With each second passing the pain only got worse and Kol could feel how it slowly crept through his veins back into his heart.

He felt hands on him, but they couldn't move him away. Away from her. From the woman, that had made him feel at home, at last.

"_Elena, no, Elena, please."_

His light was gone. He was left in the darkness once more. How could he survive in it after seeing the light? How could he live without her?

"_Kol."_

Someone tried to take her from him, but his hands pressed her tighter to his body. He felt her bones crack under his steel grip and he tried to soothe the nonexistent pain.

"_I am so sorry, Elena, I love you."_

* * *

He didn't know how much time passed, but the movement around him stopped eventually and no one tried to take her away from him. His tears had dried and his voice had turned husky from the begging and pleading.

That was when he first felt it. A crack. Something in his arms shifted. He loosened his grip and then he saw it.

The bones were healing. The bones, he had broken earlier, were _healing._

"_Elena?"_

He felt it again now. Once, twice.. The bones were clicking back into their right places, mending themselves. She was healing. The moment of confusion was overshadowed by relief and happiness. By everything. With each bone that found it's place in her body, Kol's world shifted back together.

"Elijah." He cried out and instantly felt a hand on his shoulder. "She is healing."

He couldn't tear away his eyes from the body in his arms. How was it possible? How was she coming back?

"Did Eva gave her vampire blood?" Elijah asked, his voice suspicious.

"No, she wouldn't have." Kol muttered absentmindedly. His mind flashing back to the morning.

She had bitten his lip. And the bruise on the back of her head, it had been gone after a few hours. "She had mine." He muttered and the emotions, that had left him earlier, came crashing back to him.

He didn't know what he felt more powerfully, the relief of her coming back or the grief for letting her die. He knew, like everyone else, how she never wanted to become a vampire. How she never wanted to give up her human life. And he had failed to protect her, to respect her wishes. Would she hate him for it? Would she too, become like Eva?

Eventually he stood up, lifting her body with his and carried her out of the old warehouse and back to her own home. He wanted her to be there, when she woke up and all of her friends were already waiting. Elijah had told them, as soon as they found out.

* * *

Elena woke up with a gasp. Her body felt like it hadn't been breathing for a while, so she took a few deep breaths, while she frowned at her surroundings. She was in her room, her own bed.

"Wha-"

She came eye to eye with Kol, who was sitting beside her.

"Kol." She sighed and lunged for him, throwing her arms around him.

He returned the hug, but when he let go of her, Elena noted a devastated expression on his face. And with that the memories came back. Christy and Eva. Elena tried to remember the last moment before she passed out and she gasped again. "Am I..-"

Kol nodded, his eyes cast down. "I am so sorry, Elena. I know you never wanted this and I have failed to pro-"

Elena silenced him with a kiss. When she broke it, she smiled at him. "Don't. I am still here." She said, a small sad smile on her lips.

"But you never wanted this life." Kol protested quietly.

Elena cupped his face and pulled him close to her. "I have been thinking about it, you know?" She asked, her voice almost shy.

Kol frowned at her. "About what?"

"Turning." Elena said quietly. "For you. So, that we can be together." Elena whispered and pressed her forehead again his, her eyes looking into his, with all the love she held for him. "Always."

"Always." Kol repeated and they kissed.

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**I know, the end is cheesy, but just wait for the next chapter.. (I haven't written it yet, but I think it will give J.K.R a run for her money ;))  
**

**xoxoxo hazel**


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews, I can't say how much I love all of you. Writing this story was exhausting, challenging, but one of the best things I have ever done.. This was my very first real story and I just want to thank ever single one of you for supporting me and taking the time to read it. **

**I want to thank all of you, even the silent readers, the enormous amount of followers, who aren't reviewing.. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME! I just wished, you would have told me, if you liked it every once in a while.. But nevertheless, I love you all! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Ok, before I write anything more.. here you go, the very last Chapter of School Boy, I hope you enjoy it and leave a review, even if you haven't reviewed before.. **

* * *

Elena sighed and lay down on the grass. She thought, she would never get used to this. The sight of the night sky. Never had she imagined, how it would be to look at it with enhanced abilities.

She could see everything. Stars, she had only heard of, planets, and even planes. It looked magnificent.

While she was watching the sky, she let her other senses wander. She could hear little animals in the woods, could hear a car coming closer and she could hear him. He was standing by the trees, silently watching her.

She had took off, everything was just too much. Stefan and Damon were freaking out, so was Klaus. Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger wasn't supposed to become a vampire, not like this anyway. For days everyone was trying to teach her, to show her how to be a vampire, while all she wanted was to be with Kol. He had kept himself away from her and she was sure, he felt guilty.

Somehow Esther and Elijah had managed to calm Klaus down. But Kol was still not looking, not even talking to him, Elena could understand his motives. His own brother had lied to him for centuries. Klaus had let him live in the belief, that the woman, he loved, had died.

"You can join me, you know." Elena said, a smile spreading on her lips.

She heard a low chuckle and suddenly, Kol was sitting right beside her. "How are you doing?" He asked.

She turned to look at him. His deep brown eyes were filled with worry and his lips were tightly pressed together.

"I am good. Just look at the sky." Elena said dreamily, but Kol didn't move. At her frown, a smirk appeared on his face.

"I have seen the sky for hundreds of years and it's beauty can't match yours. I much rather look at you." He said and took her hand to kiss it lightly.

Elena smiled at him and leaned up to lay her head against his chest. "I love you, too." She muttered and turned back to look at the stars.

"Now tell me, how are you doing really?" Kol urged her, his hands softly caressing her hair.

Elena sighed heavily. "I would be okay, honestly, if it weren't for Stefan and Damon and..-"

"Nik." Kol finished for her and Elena nodded.

After a moment, Elena could feel Kol shift underneath her and she turned to look at him. "How about a little escape from reality? Just you and me?" He asked her, his lips pulling up in a smirk.

Elena nodded instantly. "Charlottesville?"

"Wherever you want to go, Elena."

The two of them got up and Elena pouted. "Now we have to go all the way back to my house."

Kol just chuckled and took her hand. "Nope. I brought my car."

At his words Elena grinned brightly at him and together they walked through the woods to the nearby street.

When the car came into sight, Elena tucked at Kol's hand and smirked at him. "I want to drive." She said and he nodded shortly.

They got into the car and before starting it, Elena gave Kol a look. "You should probably put your seatbelt on."

He chuckled. "I can't die, remember?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I don't want you flying through the window and break it."

Kol seemed taken aback from that, before a big smirk appeared on his face. "You have no idea, how badly I want to get to the apartment right now."

"Why?" Elena asked cockily.

"You know why." Kol winked at her. Elena's only response was to start the machine with a roar and dash down the road.

After a few seconds, Kol turned on the radio and gave Elena a mocking look. "I was hoping for some Rihanna." He remarked and Elena grinned.

It took them a little less than half an hour to reach the house and Elena relished in the feeling of the speed every minute of it.

Kol pulled her closer to him, as soon as they were out of the car, and together he flashed them up the stairs. Before Elena could even step away from him, her back was on the brick wall and his lips were on her.

"I've missed you." Elena moaned and Kol replied with another kiss.

* * *

Elena woke up at the sound of a door opening. She looked around to find herself wrapped into the sheets of the bed. Kol was standing at the door and had big grin on his face. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Elena yawned and tried to free herself from the sheets. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." Kol said cheerfully. "Breakfast is ready, by the way."

Elena hummed in satisfaction, when she finally got up. Kol handed her one of his shirt and Elena shrugged it on. "Thanks."

When she stepped into the living room, a big smile stretched across her face. The coffee table was covered with croissants, two mugs of coffee, a bottle of orange juice, jam and to Elena's surprise chips and cookies. "What are these for?" She frowned.

Kol sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. "We still have somethings to do." He said and Elena sat down.

"Like what?" She asked, completely confused by his mysterious demeanor.

He grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. "Watch Harry Potter." He said and the opening credits started.

Elena smiled, while grabbing a croissant and then she leaned into Kol's waiting arms. Kol kissed the top of her head and Elena sighed contently.

"I love you, do you know that?" She asked him thoughtfully. Kol chuckled into her hair.

"I believe, I do. But do you know, that I love you even more?" He replied.

"Doubtful." Elena mused.

"Good thing, I have an eternity to prove it to you." Kol countered.

"Game on, Kol." Elena whispered, a smile on her face and bit into her croissant. "And shush now, Harry's speaking."

* * *

**Bye, guys. It was an amazing journey, wonderful two months.. I will love you. ALWAYS!**

**xoxoxoxoxo hazel.**


End file.
